


His Heart's Long Journey

by agustdafuck



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Character Development, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, OT8, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Very Secret Diary
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdafuck/pseuds/agustdafuck
Summary: Lee Felix ha una vita perfetta: è segretario del CEO di un'importante azienda sudcoreana, vive in un piccolo ma accogliente appartamento in centro a Seoul, ha un adorabile migliore amico, un ragazzo - o almeno, qualcuno con cui passare le sue serate - e sì, forse gli manca la famiglia, ma ha sicuramente imparato a convivere con la sua nostalgia.Tuttavia, quando una sera ritrova il suo vecchio diario, con appuntati tutti i dettagli delle sue precedenti relazioni sentimentali, Felix si ritrova ad osservare più attentamente la propria vita, ritrovandosi al centro di un inaspettato triangolo amoroso.Ma, è davvero pronto a scegliere? Gli è realmente possibile scegliere?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro

Felix alzò gli occhi dal proprio corpo per poter individuare l'oggetto causa della sua caduta. Era un piccolo libricino, in pelle, uno spago legato a margine per tenerlo chiuso. Sembrava estremamente vecchio ed usato, le pagine rigonfie d'inchiostro e di parole. Lo riconobbe subito, il suo vecchio diario.

I precedenti cinque anni li aveva raccontati tutti sulle pagine di quel libretto, ogni dettaglio impresso su quelle pagine bianche con l'inchiostro della sua penna. Tutti i suoi traguardi, le sue insicurezze, tutti scritti in quel piccolo ed insignificante libretto.

Strano pensare che qualcosa di così minuscolo possa contenere qualcosa di così fragile, grande ed importante come la vita di qualcuno.

Lo prese in mano delicatamente, come se stesse afferrando con le proprie dita la propria vita, come se al minimo brusco movimento quel libricino, e di conseguenza anche la sua vita, potesse sgretolarsi in granelli di polvere.

Aveva passato ore ed ore della sua vita su quelle pagine, unico suo rifugio per anni.

Lo aprì, accarezzando con dita leggere la pagina di apertura, datata quasi sei anni fa, quando era appena sceso dall'aereo partito da Sydney in cerca di sicurezza in quella nuova nazione.

_«Caro diario...»._


	2. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix ritrova il suo vecchio diario e ripercorre la sua relazione con Bang Chan, iniziata qualche mese dopo il suo arrivo in Corea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// omofobia, contenuti espliciti

_Forse iniziare a pulire il suo appartamento un'ora prima del suo incontro con Hyunjin non era stata una buona idea._

Felix si passò una mano fra i capelli, tirando le ciocche castane nel tentativo di trattenere un urlo frustrato e continuando a spolverare la sua libreria, occasionalmente spostando qualche tomo di economia per poter pulire gli scaffali.

Presto Hyunjin sarebbe arrivato nel suo appartamento - si sperava con del cibo da mangiare, visto che nel suo frigo non era rimasto nulla di lontanamente commestibile - e lui era ancora in alto mare, il pavimento da aspirare e lavare, le lenzuola sporche da cambiare e sistemare, vestiti in giro per la casa ed il programma settimanale - ancora incompleto, tra l'altro - del suo capo sparso sulla tavola dove avrebbero dovuto mangiare.

Decise di darsi una mossa e di lasciare la libreria per ultima. Afferrò l'aspirapolvere e cominciò a passarlo sul pavimento della sala principale, un po' come gli capitava.

In realtà il suo appartamento non era così grande: aveva a malapena tre stanze, fra le quali un bagno e la lavanderia-sgabuzzino. Dormiva nel divano-letto nel soggiorno - più un letto che un divano - e cucina e sala da pranzo erano collegati a quest'ultimo. Non era grande, ma la considerava casa sua molto più di quanto avesse considerato tale la villa della sua famiglia in Australia.

Afferrò le lenzuola sul proprio letto e corse verso la lavanderia, imprecando ad alta voce quando inciampò su qualcosa sul pavimento. Cadde di faccia, picchiando la fronte contro il legno e rimbalzando poi di lato, stavolta di schiena. Massaggiando il proprio fondoschiena, Felix alzò gli occhi dal proprio corpo per poter individuare l'oggetto causa della sua caduta: era un piccolo libricino, in pelle, uno spago legato a margine per tenerlo chiuso. Sembrava estremamente vecchio ed usato, le pagine rigonfie d'inchiostro e di parole. Lo riconobbe subito.

I precedenti cinque anni li aveva raccontati tutti sulle pagine di quel libretto, ogni dettaglio impresso su quelle pagine bianche con l'inchiostro della sua penna. Tutti i suoi traguardi, le sue insicurezze, tutto scritto su quel piccolo ed insignificante libretto. Strano pensare che qualcosa di così minuscolo potesse contenere qualcosa di così fragile, grande ed importante come la vita di una persona.

Lo prese delicatamente, come se stesse tenendo in mano la propria vita, come se al minimo brusco movimento quel libricino, e di conseguenza anche la sua vita, potesse sgretolarsi in granelli di polvere.

Aveva passato ore ed ore su quelle pagine, unico suo rifugio per anni.

Lo aprì, accarezzando con dita leggere la pagina di apertura, datata quasi sei anni prima, quando era appena sceso dall'aereo partito da Sydney in cerca di sicurezza in quella nuova nazione.

« _Caro diario..._ ».

**# # # # #**

_Cinque anni prima_

Aveva comprato quel libretto in una cartoleria dell'aeroporto, dopo essere atterrato in Corea del Sud con un'enorme valigia contenente le poche cose che veramente gli appartenevano ed uno zaino con all'interno tutto il denaro che aveva rubato ai suoi genitori per poter iniziare una nuova vita lontano dalla sua famiglia - probabilmente i suoi genitori non si sarebbero nemmeno accorti del denaro mancante, da quanto ne possedevano; per non parlare dell'assenza di loro figlio. La prima cosa che Felix aveva fatto appena aveva messo piede al di fuori dell'aeroporto era stato rompere completamente il suo telefonino e gettarlo nel primo cassonetto della spazzatura che aveva trovato. Poi si era sistemato lo zaino sulle spalle, aveva rafforzato la presa sulla sua valigia e, senza alcun rimorso, si era diretto verso quella città che lo avrebbe ospitato per il resto della sua vita - si sperava.

Era riuscito in qualche modo ad orientarsi ed a trovare la strada per arrivare ai dormitori della scuola che gli aveva proposto una borsa di studio. Sarebbe andato a studiare economia in un'università di Seoul, forse non la più prestigiosa, ma una buona scuola, dopotutto.

Si era sistemato nella sua camera - che avrebbe condiviso con un altro ragazzo - ed aveva passato le sue prime ore in Corea del Sud e nella sua nuova casa rannicchiato in un angolo della stanza - precisamente sulla finestra che dava sul parco del campus - a piangere mentre guardava il tramonto avvolgere Seoul fra le sue calde braccia. Si era lasciato coccolare dagli ultimi raggi di sole di quella giornata ed aveva tirato su col naso, indeciso se alzarsi e prepararsi per la festa di accoglienza che avevano organizzato i senior per dare il benvenuto ai nuovi arrivati - in particolare gli stranieri - o se passare la sua prima notte a sfogarsi ed a piangere, sperando che non arrivasse il suo compagno di stanza proprio in quel momento. Solo dopo aver pianto tutte le lacrime che non aveva versato quando abitava ancora in Australia, Felix si era alzato ed aveva optato per farsi una doccia ed andare alla festa, sperando di riuscire a dimenticare almeno per qualche ora il motivo per il quale si trovava in una nazione sconosciuta, a malapena maggiorenne.

Si era lavato lentamente, tentando di sciacquare il suo corpo non solo dal sudore e dalla sporcizia, ma possibilmente anche da tutti i ricordi spiacevoli che gli rimanevano della sua vita in Australia. Si era vestito, abbinando una camicetta bianca a dei jeans e completando il tutto con uno dei suoi maglioni corti blu pastello.

La festa era stata organizzata in una classe vuota, probabilmente utilizzata dagli studenti per gli incontri di qualche club. Non c'erano tante persone e la maggior parte dei ragazzi lì presenti erano stranieri. Il DJ aveva messo come sottofondo una canzone americana che Felix riconobbe a malapena. Sui lati c'erano delle tavolate piene di cibo - e qualche alcolico, notò subito il ragazzo - ma quasi nessuno stava toccando gli stuzzichini, troppo impegnati a socializzare.

Lui - che di socializzare invece non aveva alcuna voglia - si gettò immediatamente sul cibo, non avendo mangiato dal suo arrivo nella metropoli quella mattina. Si riempì un piattino di antipasti e si sedette su una delle sedie poste ai lati della stanza, masticando piano ed osservando gli altri ragazzi conversare in pace.

Si perse nei suoi pensieri, fissando il vuoto davanti a sé e commentando mentalmente di tanto in tanto le canzoni scelte dal DJ.

«Ehi».

Felix sobbalzò, ritrovandosi improvvisamente di fianco un ragazzo. Non sembrava avere la sua età, anzi probabilmente si trattava di uno dei senior che avevano organizzato la festa. Piegò leggermente il capo, a mo' d'inchino e tornò a focalizzarsi sul cibo che aveva sul piatto. Sapeva perfettamente di essere stato un po' scortese, tuttavia si sentiva ancora insicuro del proprio coreano e sostenere una conversazione in quella lingua non rientrava ancora fra le sue capacità.

Sentì il ragazzo parlargli, tentando - purtroppo - di iniziare un discorso con lui. Aprì e richiuse la bocca come un pesce più volte, tentando di mettere in piedi una frase che facesse capire all'altro la sua difficoltà. L'altro, per fortuna, sembrò intuire perché cambiò strategia.

«Uhm, per caso parli inglese?» gli domandò in quella lingua, l'accento decisamente familiare.

«Oh cavolo, grazie al cielo - esclamò Felix, ingoiando l'antipasto che aveva appena finito di masticare - È l'unica lingua che so parlare».

L'altro ridacchiò. «Capisco la sensazione. Mi sono trasferito circa quattro anni fa ed anche se ero già ad un buon livello di coreano quando sono arrivato a Seoul, ho presto scoperto che qui le persone parlano in un modo totalmente diverso dai miei vecchi insegnanti a Sydney» commentò.

«Anche tu sei australiano?» domandò Felix, piacevolmente sorpreso.

«Pensavo si fosse già capito dall'accento - rispose l'altro - Mi chiamo Chan, comunque. In realtà il mio nome completo sarebbe Bang Christopher Chan, ma tu puoi pure chiamarmi Chan. O Chris, come preferisci».

«Lee Felix» si presentò.

L'altro, Chan, accavallò le gambe e si girò meglio verso di lui. «Ti ho visto qui da solo, perciò ho pensato di venire a farti compagnia...».

Felix si passò una mano sulla nuca. «In realtà non mi sentivo solo, sono appena arrivato qui a Seoul perciò penso di essere semplicemente disorientato - chiarì - Però mi fa piacere che tu sia venuto qui con me, è stato un gesto molto carino».

«Socializzare è la mia specialità - ridacchiò Chan - Sono studente di sociologia, d'altronde. Tu, invece? Cosa sei venuto a studiare?».

«Economia. Non è il massimo, ma altrimenti non saprei dove sbattere la testa» rispose, asciugandosi i palmi delle mani sulle cosce.

«Allora Lee Felix, cosa ti ha spinto a far su bagagli e a trasferirti in Corea, nonostante tu non sappia il coreano? Ma soprattutto, accontentandoti di un'università sfigata come questa?» chiese Chan.

Felix sorrise amaramente. «Onestamente non credo di aver avuto molta scelta - spiegò, tentando del suo meglio per evitare che la voce gli si rompesse - Avevo bisogno di cambiare aria e di scappare dalla mia famiglia e questa è l'unica università che mi ha offerto una borsa di studio».

«Problemi nel far accettare ai propri genitori il proprio stile di vita?» chiese Chan, il tono stranamente comprensivo.

«Più la mia sessualità che altro» confessò, senza pensare alle conseguenze.

Aveva un estremo bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno, uno sconosciuto in questo caso. D'altronde, con chi avrebbe potuto discuterne? Con la sua famiglia? Riguardava soprattutto loro. Con amici? Non ne aveva. A quel punto l'unica cosa che gli rimaneva era sperare che Chan non fosse omofobo come i propri famigliari ed incrociare le dita.

Chan inspirò con la bocca, i denti serrati, provocando un sibilo. «Quella è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso - commentò - Insomma, non solo non vuoi adattarti al loro stile di vita, che, bisogna precisare, hanno pianificato per renderti felice già da prima della tua nascita, ma vuoi anche negargli la possibilità di avere dei nipoti ai quali impartire la stessa disgrazia? Che figlio degenere - Felix rimase in silenzio e lui lo prese come un invito a continuare il suo discorso - Ci sono passato anche io. Insomma, sembravamo aver un po' superato la faida per la scelta del mio percorso di studi, ma quando ho portato il mio ex-fidanzato a casa dichiarandomi bisessuale è scoppiato il delirio».

Il minore non rispose, spostando lo sguardo sulla pista da ballo, lasciandosi trasportare dai suoi pensieri e dalle sue emozioni, tristi o felici che fossero.

«Non sanno che cosa si sono persi - lo rassicurò Chan - Ma soprattutto non sanno che questo modo non porterà loro niente, se non conseguenze negative. Loro figlio li ha già lasciati, insomma, cosa credi che rimanga loro? La gente sta cambiando, Felix, ed i giovani sono già pronti a sostituire le generazioni precedenti, vecchie e bigotte. Ma tu, se mai qualcuno dovesse giudicarti per quello che sei e per chi ami, tieni la testa alta e non vergognarti mai. La vita, prima o poi, li punirà, stanne certo».

Felix annuì e gli sorrise, grato. Dopodiché ripresero la conversazione, dedicandosi ad altri argomenti e decidendo che quella serata non valeva la pena di essere rovinata da pensieri negativi.

**# # # # #**

_Ora_

In realtà pulire il suo appartamento velocemente non era servito a nulla perché Hyunjin riuscì ad arrivare in ritardo. Felix lo aspettò, impaziente, seduto sul proprio divano, guardando distrattamente per l'ennesima volta il primo episodio di _Glee_. Lo faceva sempre, quando si ritrovava a non avere nulla da fare: era stato il primo programma televisivo che aveva guardato quando finalmente il suo stipendio era riuscito a coprire anche le spese di Netflix. Di tanto in tanto gettava qualche sguardo veloce alla sveglia sul suo comodino, controllando continuamente l'ora.

Hyunjin, perciò, arrivò da lui con un'ora di ritardo, entrando nel suo appartamento pulito da poco con delle buste di cibo d'asporto. (Tailandese, ad essere precisi. D'altronde Hyunjin meglio di tutti sapeva che il tailandese era l'unico cibo da portare a Felix quando era arrabbiato o depresso).

Il minore gli aprì la porta con una smorfia, girandosi immediatamente e tornando sul letto a guardare la sitcom americana. L'altro sospirò, intuendo l'umore del ragazzo e si limitò a posare la cena sul pavimento davanti a lui, per poi sedersi al suo fianco. Portò una mano fra i capelli di Felix, passandola delicatamente fra le ciocche castane dell'altro, il quale spostò di scatto la testa.

«Lo so che sei arrabbiato con me perché non ti ho avvisato del mio ritardo, e hai tutte le ragioni per farlo - cominciò Hyunjin - Però devi credermi quando ti dico che il mio telefono era scarico e non sono riuscito ad avvisarti. Sono dovuto andare ad una riunione improvvisa».

Felix continuò a tenere gli occhi fissati sulla televisione, senza dire nulla. «Ti ho portato la cena, guarda!» disse quindi, indicando il cibo per terra.

L'altro rimase in silenzio, non degnando Hyunjin neanche di uno sguardo. Il maggiore sospirò frustrato, afferrando il telecomando e spegnendo la televisione. Felix sobbalzò. «Ehi! Stavo guardando!» protestò, arrabbiato.

Hyunjin si spostò leggermente, aprendo le sue ginocchia e sistemandosi fra esse, le mani sulle cosce del ragazzo. «Cosa posso fare per farmi perdonare?» chiese, forzando Felix a guardarlo negli occhi.

Lui sbuffò. «Di sicuro non spegnere il mio programma preferito mentre lo sto ancora guardando» ribatté acido.

Vedendo la serietà del compagno, Felix si ricompose, sistemandosi meglio con la schiena appoggiata al muro ed incrociando le braccia al petto. «Oggi comando io» rispose infine.

Il maggiore alzò un sopracciglio. «Tutto qui?» chiese.

Felix sbuffò di nuovo. «Tutto qui» confermò, stavolta ghignando.

L'altro si chinò verso di lui, posando le labbra sulle sue per qualche momento. «Avresti potuto chiedermi di comprarti una villa ed io l'avrei comunque fatto... Okay. Però, prima voglio mangiare».

Come al solito il cibo tailandese era riuscito a tirare su di morale Felix e presto era ritornato a fare stupidi giochi di parole coreani. Quasi quasi Hyunjin si pentiva di averlo reso felice. Conversarono di cose leggere, lasciando da parte l'argomento lavoro che, come avevano accordato, doveva rimanere intoccato durante i pasti. Insomma, sul cibo non si scherza mai, diceva Felix.

Fu solo dopo aver finito il settimo episodio di _Glee_ \- Hyunjin era stato letteralmente ricattato a guardarlo dal ragazzo - che i due riportarono a galla il litigio avuto prima.

Hyunjin - solitamente era lui a fare il primo passo con argomenti del genere, Felix ancora troppo imbarazzato dalla loro _relazione_ \- si voltò verso il castano, spingendosi verso di lui e posando le labbra sulle sue, decisamente non intenzionato a staccarsi dopo qualche secondo.

L'altro rispose al bacio distrattamente, illudendo solamente il più grande di poter gestire lui la situazione. Poi, quando la stanza raggiunse finalmente la temperatura adatta, ormai le sue labbra lucide ed i suoi vestiti stropicciati, si alzò, posizionandosi comodamente sopra le gambe di Hyunjin, il quale si lasciò scivolareverso il basso fino a che non ebbe posato la testa sul cuscino.

«Spero tu sia veramente un uomo di parola» mormorò Felix sulle labbra dell'altro, spostandosi poi sulla sua mascella, toccando a malapena la pelle con la bocca.

«Lo sai benissimo che mantengo le promesse che faccio - rispose l'altro sogghignando e posando le mani sui suoi fianchi - Hai tutto il controllo che vuoi, bae».

«Benissimo - esclamò Felix posando i palmi delle mani sul suo petto - Allora, la prima regola è che puoi guardare ma non puoi toccare».

« _Che cosa?!_ ».

Felix annuì, in faccia l'espressione più innocente del mondo. «Ho detto che puoi guardare ma non toccare - spiegò, togliendosi di dosso lo scialle ed afferrando le mani dell'amante - Qui sono io che decido le regole e non hai alcun diritto di toccarmi dopo essere arrivato un'ora in ritardo senza un minimo di avviso».

«Pensavo che con "avere il controllo a letto" intendessi voler fare l'attivo, non legarmi alla testiera del letto» protestò Hyunjin, osservando sorpreso il minore legargli le mani.

«Sai come si dice?».

«Cosa?».

« _Cavoli tuoi_ ».

«Felix, per favore non scherzare con il fuoco» ribatté il maggiore, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

L'altro gli riservò un'occhiata seccata. «La vuoi smettere di fare commenti o vuoi obbligarmi ad imbavagliarti pure? - lo avvertì - Non mi pare di essermi lamentato così tanto quella volta in cui mi hai messo una cravatta sugli occhi e-».

«Okay, okay, la smetto» sospirò infine Hyunjin, muovendosi leggermente sul cuscino per trovare una posizione meno scomoda.

«Benissimo» replicò l'altro, ricominciando a baciarlo.

Totalmente diverso dal bacio precedente, stavolta le loro labbra si erano scontrate da aperte. Continuarono a baciarsi per quelle che a Felix sembrarono ore, fino a che non si decise a spostarsi sul collo dell'altro, decorando la sua pelle candida e curata di macchie scure che andavano dal rosso ad una più chiara sfumatura di viola.

«Felix, te l'ho sempre detto che non è professionale per me andare a lavoro con succhiotti del genere» gemette, sia di piacere sia per lamentarsi.

«Perché per me non lo è? - ringhiò questo, scendendo a sbottonare la camicia dell'altro - Eppure mi sembra di aver dovuto coprire spesso macchie viola con sciarpe e colli alti a causa tua!».

Tra i due non era un segreto che a Hyunjin piacesse vedere segni violacei colorare la pelle dell'amante, prova dell'atto già consumato e della _relazione_ tra i due. Tuttavia anche Felix lavorava per un'importantissima azienda del mercato coreano, come segretario del CEO in persona e più volte era stato richiamato da questo a causa dei segni che l'amante si divertiva a lasciare su di lui - spesso sul suo collo, in bella mostra, motivo degli avvertimenti. Hyunjin stesso era CEO di un'importante azienda sudcoreana perciò Felix aveva sempre avuto la decenza di non lasciare segni sul corpo dell'altro - non che non volesse farlo, semplicemente aveva più autocontrollo dell'altro.

Il maggiore era ormai un insieme di gemiti e sospiri semi-trattenuti sotto di lui. Inarcava la schiena ogni volta che Felix riusciva a sbottonare un bottone della camicia, azione seguita immediatamente da una carezza allusiva.

Davanti alla nudità della parte superiore del corpo dell'amante, Felix si fiondò sulla sua pelle candida, decorando di varie sfumature di viola l'altro. Scese con le labbra, fino ad arrivare sul suo basso ventre. Una mano salì sui fianchi dell'altro, premendolo con forza sul materasso: che fosse minuto era un dato di fatto, ma sin da giovane Felix aveva seguito lezioni di autodifesa per colmare questa sua mancanza, che lo avevano rafforzato. Impedendo a Hyunjin di muovere il bacino, il giovane si chinò sul suo membro - ancora coperto da boxer e pantaloni - e baciò con leggerezza la zona, provocando Hyunjin.

«Fanculo, 'lix - esclamò appunto l'altro, lottando contro la sua presa e tirando violentemente le mani verso di lui - Ti prego, _ti prego!_ ».

Felix si spostò dalla propria posizione - non senza ricevere un rumoroso lamento da parte dell'altro - con un sorriso innocente. Poi, con tutta la calma del mondo, procedette a togliersi t-shirt e pantaloni, fino a restare con solo i boxer addosso. Alcuni marchi viola decoravano la sua pelle, lasciati da Hyunjin qualche giorno prima. Infine si tolse di dosso anche l'intimo, rimanendo nudo di fronte all'altro.

Entrambi già sudati ed eccitati, i due tornarono a baciarsi, più con la lingua che con le labbra. Il maggiore, tentando di assumere almeno il controllo di quel loro scambio di saliva, morse il labbro inferiore di Felix, tirando il ragazzo verso di sé. L'altro in risposta si sedette - sempre delicatamente - sopra l'intimità del più grande, muovendo con lentezza precisa ed allusiva i fianchi sopra il membro del giovane. Hyunjin gemette, un gemito misto fra piacere e lamento, alzando i fianchi verso l'altro, in cerca di frizione, ormai il suo corpo non più sotto il suo controllo. Felix, sorridendo con malizia, cominciò a muoversi in una simulazione provocante dell'atto sull'altro, rompendo il bacio e gettando la testa all'indietro, sospirando di piacere.

«Felix, per favore-».

«Ah-ah - commentò, iniziando a sbottonare i pantaloni del maggiore - Avevo detto di stare zitto e lasciare a me, o sbaglio?».

«Felix-».

«O sbaglio?» con uno strattone il ragazzo tirò giù i suoi pantaloni assieme ai boxer, liberando violentemente l'erezione del maggiore.

«È-è ver-oh» balbettò Hyunjin, un misto di sospiri e gemiti mal trattenuti. La sua voce era almeno di due ottave più alte, constatò Felix con un sorriso divertito.

Continuando a muoversi sull'erezione dell'altro, stavolta non più coperta da stoffa e libera di respirare contro la sua pelle, Felix si passò una mano fra i capelli castani, muovendosi verso il comodino ed afferrando il tubetto di lubrificante ed un preservativo dal primo cassetto. Lentamente srotolò il preservativo sulla lunghezza di Hyunjin, cospargendola di lubrificante e poi portò le sue dita alla propria apertura.

Era passato qualche giorno dal loro ultimo rapporto perciò Felix non riuscì a fare a meno di sibilare quando fece entrare una parte del proprio dito indice in sé. Alzò il viso verso il soffitto, cercando di trattenere le lacrime causate dal fastidio e si sforzò di premere l'intero dito attraverso l'orifizio. Fortunatamente il dolore iniziale sembrò svanire velocemente grazie ai movimenti delle sue dita; presto al suo primo dito se ne aggiunse un secondo ed infine un terzo. Hyunjin alzò i fianchi verso l'amante, facendo collidere le loro due erezioni, scatenando un gemito di piacere da parte di entrambi.

Non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare a quanto Felix fosse meraviglioso, seduto sopra di lui, le guance arrossate e la pelle lucida di sudore. Gocce di sudore scendevano continuamente lungo il suo petto, attraversando i suoi addominali - da sempre al minore piaceva fare molto sport per tenersi in forma - e finendo nella sua zona intima. La vista non fece altro che far eccitare ancora di più il maggiore, il quale tirò le mani legate alla testiera del letto in un inutile tentativo di raggiungere il corpo dell'altro e di esplorarlo con le sue dita lunghe.

Finalmente pronto ad accogliere Hyunjin dentro di sé, le dita di Felix abbandonarono la sua entrata ed il ragazzo - senza avvertire l'altro e sprecare tempo inutile - si posizionò meglio su di lui, lasciandosi cadere sopra l'erezione del maggiore e sibilando nuovamente alla sensazione non estranea, ma dolorosa. Hyunjin si ritrovò a dover soffocare un gemito particolarmente rumoroso - d'altronde non si trovavano nella sua piccola villetta ai confini di Seoul, ma in un appartamento di un palazzo nel centro della metropoli - mordendosi il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare. Alla vista del maggiore, Felix si chinò verso di lui, liberando il labbro dalla sua morsa. Poi, in una mossa di provocazione, si alzò e ritornò a scendere sull'altro.

«Ti dai una mossa, dannazione?!» ringhiò Hyunjin strizzando gli occhi e tentando di cercare piacere con una spinta dei fianchi.

Felix sorrise, i suoi occhi a formare due tenere mezzelune. «Solo se me lo chiedi gentilmente» ribatté.

Hyunjin alzò le gambe, posando le piante dei piedi sul materasso ed andando a supportare la schiena di Felix con le ginocchia. «Come diamine fai a-» la sua lamentela fu interrotta da un movimento del minore, il quale lentamente si alzò dalla propria posizione. Poi, con uno scatto, ricadde sul maggiore.

« _Per favore_ , Felix muoviti» riuscì a dire Hyunjin, respirando rumorosamente.

C'era voluto poco, pensò l'altro, iniziando finalmente a muoversi, provocando scariche di piacere lungo la propria spina dorsale ed inconsciamente anche lungo quella di Hyunjin.

« _Cazzo_ ».

«Linguaggio» replicò freddamente Felix, continuando ad alzarsi ed abbassandosi sulla sua erezione, scoccandogli un'occhiata di disapprovazione.

Hyunjin lo guardò, il volto rosso e sudato e le braccia ancora distese dietro di lui. «Mi stai- Mi stai davvero facendo- _oh,_ questo discorso adesso?» disse.

In tutta risposta l'altro ricadde su di lui con più veemenza mentre con una mano - l'altra a sostenere il proprio peso, posata sul petto di Hyunjin - accarezzò la propria erezione. « _Fanculo, Felix, devi slegarmi subito!_ » strillò il maggiore, strattonando le mani e di conseguenza facendo tremare il letto.

Felix sibilò. «Chiedimelo per favore» lo canzonò, aumentando la velocità delle sue azioni.

L'altro grugnì, riconsiderando seriamente le proprie possibilità. Felix si abbassò sul suo petto e con la propria lingua accarezzò il suo capezzolo.

« _Per favore_ , Felix, slegami!» piagnucolò questo.

Il più piccolo si sporse verso di lui, posando un leggero bacio sulle sue labbra. «Con piacere» mormorò, mordendogli il labbro inferiore e slegandogli le mani.

Immediatamente le sue grandi mani andarono a posarsi sui suoi fianchi, supportandolo mentre sempre più vicino all'orgasmo Felix si alzava e poi scendeva sulla sua erezione.

«Ci sono quasi» disse Hyunjin, alzandosi dal letto e circondando il corpo dell'altro con le proprie braccia. Felix rispose con un gemito di approvazione.

Hyunjin venne per primo, liberando il proprio piacere nel preservativo con un sospiro, gli occhi chiusi e le gote rosse, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte a causa del sudore. Dopodiché, uscito da Felix, depositò il minore - ormai sfinito - sul letto, afferrando la sua erezione con una mano e finendolo con pochi tocchi. Si lasciò cadere sul materasso e s'infilò tra le braccia aperte di Felix, strofinando la testa sul suo collo in cerca di affetto. Felix ridacchiò a bassa voce, piegando il polso per accarezzargli i capelli distrattamente. Chiuse gli occhi, troppo stanco per tenerli aperti e si lasciò cullare dai sospiri compiaciuti di Hyunjin, accoccolato sul suo petto.

**# # # # #**

_Cinque anni prima_

La prima giornata di lezioni l'aveva letteralmente sfinito. Dopo cinque ore passate a prendere appunti su argomenti che più di tanto non gli interessavano, l'unica cosa che Felix desiderava fare era ritornare in camera e buttarsi sul suo letto a piangere. Poi si sarebbe fatto una doccia, avrebbe pianto per un'altra oretta e mezza ed infine si sarebbe messo a sistemare i propri appunti, nella speranza di non ricominciare nuovamente a piangere.

Decise di fare proprio così, perciò, con già grossi lacrimoni a solcare le sue pallide guance, Felix si inviò spedito verso la propria camera nel dormitorio assegnatogli. Si infilò velocemente nella sua stanza e richiuse la porta di fronte a sé, sospirando pesantemente.

«Uhm...* Tutto okay, vero?».

Felix saltò sul posto, sbattendo con violenza la fronte sulla porta della camera. La botta non fece altro che farlo piangere di più, accovacciato su se stesso con una mano sulla zona colpita.

Il suo nuovo compagno di stanza lo soccorse subito, afferrando per l'incavo del braccio e trascinandolo a sedere sul proprio letto. «Aspetta, dovrei avere una cassetta per le emergenze in bagno» gli disse, alzandosi dal suo fianco per andare a prenderla.

Ritornò subito con un beauty case rosso fuoco, all'interno cerotti e medicinali di tutti i tipi. «Per favore, alza la testa così ti metto del ghiaccio sulla botta» disse gentilmente.

L'altro fece come gli aveva detto, sollevando il viso ed osservando il volto del compagno con occhi rossi ed iridi più chiare a causa del pianto. Il suo nuovo compagno di stanza era un bellissimo ragazzo, alto e magro ed un sorriso capace di addolcire anche i cuori più corrotti. Aveva due piccoli occhi marroncini, capelli scuri come la notte e due labbra rosse e fini. Sul naso aveva posato un paio di occhiali a lenti tonde, la montatura scura e leggera sul viso.

Gli posò un pacchetto di ghiaccio istantaneo sulla botta, premendo con delicatezza. «Ecco, con questo dovresti sentirti meglio - disse, sollevando il ghiaccio e posizionandolo meglio sulla zona arrossata - Mi chiamo Kim Seungmin, comunque».

«Lee Felix» singhiozzò l'altro, afferrando un fazzoletto e soffiandosi il naso.

«È tutto a posto Felix? Insomma, sei arrivato piangendo perciò presumo non vada tutto bene...» ridacchiò a disagio il ragazzo, Seungmin.

Felix scosse la testa. «Non c'è una ragione precisa - spiegò - È un po' un insieme di ragioni».

«Capisco - sospirò l'altro, togliendo il ghiaccio e spalmandogli della pomata sulla fronte - Allora che ne dici se adesso prendiamo il mio portafoglio ed andiamo a cenare nella mensa di questa università? Se hai voglia puoi parlarmi di queste ragioni, se non ne hai voglia possiamo parlare di quanto faccia schifo questo dormitorio. E non ti preoccupare per il cibo, offro io».

L'altro accennò un timido sorriso, annuendo. Sentì le sue guance arrossarsi un po' dall'imbarazzo e si affrettò a coprirsi con le mani.

«Spero non ti dispiaccia se ho invitato qualcun altro. Sono sicuro che a lui non darebbe fastidio, gli piace fare nuove amicizie, ma non so se...».

«Tranquillo, mi fa piacere - si affrettò a dire Felix - Più che altro mi domando se riuscirò a parlare... Non conosco molto bene il coreano».

«Oh, potevi dirlo subito! - esclamò Seungmin in inglese - Tranquillo, sia lui che io possiamo conversare in inglese, se ti è più semplice».

«Grazie mille».

«Ohi, Felix!».

Il ragazzo si girò confuso, vedendo avanzare a grandi passi verso il loro tavolo Chan. «Ciao _sunbae_ » salutò gentilmente, piegando il capo.

L'altro fece un gesto con la mano. «Quanta formalità! Per favore, chiamami _hyung_ , mi farebbe molto piacere - rispose, poi passò il braccio attorno alle spalle di Seungmin - Minnie, vedo che hai fatto amicizia!».

Seungmin alzò le spalle. «È il mio compagno di stanza, perciò abbiamo deciso di cenare assieme» spiegò.

Felix lo ringraziò mentalmente per non aver accennato al loro primo incontro. «Quindi sei tu l'amico di Seungmin che sa parlare inglese?» chiese Felix.

«In persona! - esclamò Chan - Com'è piccolo il mondo, vero?».

L'altro annuì, sciogliendosi internamente alla vista del suo sorriso.

_Houston, problema in arrivo._

Con fatica e tante lacrime Felix riuscì ad arrivare - più o meno - sano e salvo all'inizio di novembre. Aveva fatto enormi progressi con il coreano ed ormai era in grado di sostenere una conversazione con relativa tranquillità. I suoi voti non erano tra i migliori, anzi, aveva quasi fallito qualche esame, ma non aveva mai mollato.

Le sue giornate le passava a studiare in biblioteca, troppo preoccupato per i suoi risultati nei test per usare il proprio tempo libero per divertirsi. Vedeva Seungmin e Chan solo durante i pasti, limitandosi semplicemente ad ascoltare le loro conversazioni e nel frattempo aggiornando il suo ancora piccolo vocabolario.

Quella mattina si era alzato presto a causa degli incubi: era dal suo arrivo a Seoul che soffriva di insonnia. Si era fatto una doccia, si era vestito con dei pantaloni neri larghi e morbidi e con una felpa di qualche taglia più grande di color cappuccino, aveva lasciato un post-it a Seungmin - il quale stava ancora dormendo tranquillamente nel suo letto, visto l'orario - ed era uscito dalla camera con l'intenzione di fermarsi a studiare un po' ad un caffè lì vicino prima di andare a lezione.

Una volta uscito dall'edificio dove attualmente risiedeva fu inaspettatamente fermato da una mano sulla spalla che lo fece saltare sul posto. «Oddio! Amico, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!» esclamò a bassa voce, passandosi una mano sul viso stanco e privo di trucco alla vista di Chan dietro di sé.

«Mi hai sorpreso! Pensavo di essere l'unico ad andare in giro alle cinque di mattina» ridacchiò questo, affiancandosi a lui e sistemandosi meglio lo zaino sulle spalle.

Felix si strinse nelle spalle: non aveva molta voglia di parlare con lui dei suoi incubi. «Mi sono semplicemente svegliato presto - rispose - Tu?».

«Ho sempre fatto fatica a dormire la notte – spiegò l'altro – Ma sono abituato a svegliarmi così presto. L'unica cosa di cui ho bisogno è bere un caffè per darmi subito la carica! Vieni con me?».

Il minore annuì, sorridendo felice alla proposta dell'altro e trotterellò dietro di lui all'interno di un piccolo locale lì vicino. Era una caffetteria semplice, la maggior parte delle forniture in legno ed i colori dominanti erano il bianco ed il marroncino chiaro. L'interno era decorato da numerose piante, la maggior parte più grandi del loro vaso, tanto da arrivare con i loro rami fino a terra. Tavolini in legno lucido di forma circolare riempivano una sala abbastanza piccolina. Non c'era nessuno in quel momento - giustamente, vista l'ora a cui si erano presentati lì - e la barista dietro il bancone li accolse con un ampio inchino ed un gran sorriso. Chan replicò con un altrettanto grande sorriso, accomodandosi in un tavolino di fronte ad una vetrata. Fuori dalla finestra c'era un piccolo giardino, curato ed in ordine, e sopra i tetti vicini si poteva vedere il cielo schiarirsi pian pianino.

«Cosa prendi?».

Felix sistemò meglio la borsa sulla sedia, aggrappandosi alle stringhe del cappuccio della felpa. «Mh... Un tè verde ed un tramezzino, grazie» rispose.

Chan gli sorrise, alzandosi per andare ad ordinare. Felix lo guardò camminare ed appoggiarsi al bancone, la mano destra appoggiata alla guancia, osservando attentamente tutti i dettagli - grandi e piccoli - del ragazzo. Quella mattina indossava dei pantaloni neri e stretti, una maglietta in cotone bianca a maniche lunghe e, sopra, una camicia in flanella a quadri bianchi ed azzurrini, di almeno due taglie più grande. In aggiunta - forse proprio con l'obbiettivo di far collassare il cuore di Felix - aveva degli occhiali da vista sul naso, che continuava a sistemare con un dito.

_Diamine, era dannatamente carino._

Ritornò qualche minuto dopo con una tazza di tè verde ed un tramezzino per Felix e con una cioccolata calda ed una ciambella per sé. «Sei sicuro che questo ti basti per andare avanti una giornata intera?» gli chiese, posandogli davanti la tazza con un occhiolino.

L'altro non riuscì a fare a meno di arrossire. «Sì, grazie per esserti preoccupato - rispose - Anzi, quanto ti devo?».

Chan rispose con un gesto brusco della mano. «Tranquillo, offro io» disse.

Il minore arrossì. «Ma- non devi sentirti in dovere di pagare tu - provò a protestare debolmente - Ce li ho i soldi per pagarmi la colazione!».

Il maggiore ridacchiò. «Non è per questo che ti offro la colazione. Lo faccio perché ho piacere a fare qualcosa per te e perché sei mio amico. O almeno, forse è un inizio per diventare qualcosa di più. A me piacerebbe» concluse, grattandosi la nuca.

Spalancò gli occhi. «C-cosa intendi con "qualcosa di più"? Insomma, Chan, ci conosciamo a malapena!».

«'lix, ci conosciamo da tre mesi ormai! È vero, sei timido e non parli molto, forse non ti conosco tanto bene quanto conosco Seungmin, ma so perfettamente quando provo sentimenti per qualcuno - ridacchiò un po' a disagio - Felix, la verità è che a me piaci molto. E vorrei provare ad uscire con te. Se a te piace l'idea».

Il più piccolo, rosso in volto, prese un sorso del suo tè. Non sapeva esattamente a cosa pensare, insomma, non si era mai fermato a riflettere sui suoi sentimenti negli ultimi tempi, né avrebbe mai immaginato che Bang Chan potesse provare qualcosa per lui. Si trovava in difficoltà: da una parte non era del tutto convinto di considerare Chan solo un amico, dall'altra non era nemmeno sicuro di volere una relazione seria assieme a lui.

Decise di spiegare la situazione così com'era. «Io... io ci devo pensare, credo - rispose infine - Non pensavo nemmeno potessi provare sentimenti per me, non ci ho mai veramente pensato».

«Un appuntamento - disse Chan, prendendogli una mano e guardandolo con occhi speranzosi - Un appuntamento per me, che desidero tanto uscire con te, e per te, per aiutarti a capire meglio i tuoi sentimenti. E se non ti piaccio mi farò da parte nel campo romantico e ti sarò solamente amico».

Felix si fermò a rifletterci. «D'accordo» sorrise gentilmente, prendendo un morso minuscolo del tramezzino per nascondere il proprio imbarazzo.

**# # # # #**

_Ora_

La sua prima sveglia suonò alle cinque e mezza. Era lunedì mattina, perciò la sua presenza era richiesta presto all'azienda. Aveva il compito di aprire e sistemare l'ufficio ed aveva bisogno di un po' di tempo da solo per poter organizzare l'agenda prima dell'arrivo del capo. Il solo pensiero di tutte le cose da fare riuscì a farlo alzare immediatamente dal letto. Passò in cucina, azionando la macchinetta del caffè e sciacquandosi leggermente la faccia per svegliarsi definitivamente. Poi ritornò verso il salotto-camera per rifare il letto, finendo giusto in tempo per versare il caffè pronto nel suo termos - rigorosamente rosa, perché il rosa è un colore anche per maschi. Si lavò i denti, si truccò leggermente - quella mattina decise di utilizzare colori autunnali e non troppo appariscenti, con la sola aggiunta di qualche glitter - e si infilò un maglione a collo alto rosa pastello assieme a dei jeans. Afferrò la propria borsa, il termos, il suo adorato cappello di lana color panna e si addentrò nella Seoul ancora addormentata di metà novembre.

Le strade erano calme a quell'ora, totalmente differenti dal clima che aleggiava quando staccava da lavoro. Prendendo un sorso del suo caffè entrò nello Starbucks di fronte a sé, comprando un paio di biscotti al caramello da posare sulla scrivania del suo capo come ogni mattina.

Quando arrivò alla sede dell'azienda - un enorme edificio nella quasi-periferia di Seoul - fu accolto dalla ragazza alla reception, Yeji, che lo salutò vivacemente nel vederlo passare il proprio cartellino sulla porta d'entrata dell'azienda. Si fermò per scambiarci qualche parola prima di entrare nell'ascensore e dirigersi all'ultimo piano dell'edificio.

Con la propria chiave aprì l'ufficio del capo e ci s'infilò dentro, sistemando la scrivania e lo studio in generale prima di sedersi alla sua postazione fuori dalla stanza e prendere in mano l'agenda ed il suo astuccio, per organizzare gli eventi di quella settimana. Accese le proprie cuffie e se le infilò, collegandole al telefono. Vide per caso il messaggio di Hyunjin su _KakaoTalk_.

**Hyunjinnie**

_Stasera?_

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, afferrando meglio l'aggeggio e digitando una risposta al ragazzo.

**Felix**

_Lo sai come sono preso il lunedì a lavoro..._

_Probabilmente il mio capo mi lascerà tornare a casa non prima delle nove_

**Hyunjinnie**

_È una fortuna allora che io sappia dov'è la tua chiave di scorta_

**Felix**

_Hyung, onestamente penso sarò troppo stanco per anche solo pensare di avere un rapporto_

**Hyunjinnie**

_Punto primo: hai per caso mangiato un dizionario a colazione?_

_Secondo: non è che ogni volta che ci incontriamo dev'essere per forza per fare sesso, 'lix! Possiamo semplicemente baciarci un po' e poi andare a letto_

**Felix**

_D'accordo. Ma poi non ti lamentare se non ti dedico tutte le attenzioni che vuoi perché sono stanco_

**Hyunjinnie**

_:P_

**Felix**

_Buona giornata, hyung_

**Hyunjinnie**

_Anche a te, baby <3_

Sorrise dolcemente al suo sfondo della home, una foto sua e di Hyunjin. Non si conoscevano da molto tempo, a malapena un anno, tuttavia la loro "relazione" era iniziata due mesi prima: tutto era partito da una festa di compleanno alla quale erano entrambi stati invitati. La serata si era conclusa con entrambi nudi e sudati nel letto di Felix, la notte un ricordo fresco nelle loro menti e sulle loro pelli. Non era una relazione sentimentale, era una relazione quasi del tutto fisica, ma ciò non aveva cancellato la loro amicizia. Era contento. Di relazioni ne aveva avute molte, eppure questa - per quanto frivola - era forse la più sincera e felice che avesse mai sperimentato.

Spense il cellulare, rimettendosi a scrivere sull'agenda. Quella mattina il capo aveva due diversi meeting che gli avrebbero occupato l'intera mattinata. Felix strinse i denti alla vista del pranzo assieme ai capi di un'altra azienda nel ristorante di sushi più famoso della zona: sarebbe dovuto andare anche lui assieme al proprio capo per poter tenere nota di quello che dicevano i soci. Nemmeno la pausa pranzo libera. Il pomeriggio invece sarebbe stato più tranquillo: doveva solo passare a controllare alcuni ordini per conto del capo, il quale invece sarebbe rimasto nel suo ufficio per organizzare alcuni progetti.

Il suo lavoro si sarebbe potuto definire certamente stressante, tuttavia Felix era contento della propria posizione. Il proprio capo era una persone gentile e laboriosa e l'ambiente lavorativo era stimolante e sereno. Forse gli orari erano un po' severi, ma adorava andare a lavoro, vedere i progetti di design dell'azienda, parlare e negoziare con la gente, conoscere persone.

Fu solo quando ebbe finito di organizzare il giovedì che alzò la testa e scoprì che erano già le sette di mattina. Accese il telefono d'ufficio e si alzò in piedi per andare a salutare i propri colleghi in attesa dell'arrivo del CEO.

«Oi, Felix-hyung!».

Sorrise, piegando leggermente la testa per salutare Chenle, uno dei colleghi con i quali aveva stretto di più. Accanto a lui - _ovviamente_ \- c'era Park Jisung, il suo perennemente-attaccato-al-fianco fidanzato.

«Chenle! Ciao anche a te, Jisung - salutò - Com'è andato il weekend?».

«Benissimo, Jisung mi ha portato al ristorante messicano per il nostro undicesimo mesiversario» raccontò Chenle, prendendo il minore sottobraccio e strofinando la testa sulla sua spalla.

L'altro arrossì in risposta, annuendo per confermare le parole del fidanzato.

«Tu, hyung? Hai fatto qualcosa di interessante?».

Felix ridacchiò. «Purtroppo no, non ho ancora abbastanza denaro per farlo - replicò amaramente - In compenso però è venuto Jinnie a casa mia ed abbiamo passato il weekend assieme».

Chenle alzò un sopracciglio. «Ma allora _hai fatto_ qualcosa di interessante» lo canzonò.

Il più grande avvampò, tirandogli uno leggero schiaffo sull'avambraccio. «Smettila di prendermi in giro!» mormorò debolmente, senza però negare nulla. D'altronde non era mai stato bravo a dire bugie.

«Arriva il capo» annunciò a bassa voce Jisung, trascinando il proprio ragazzo alle loro postazioni.

«Buongiorno!».

Felix s'inchinò profondamente all'arrivo del CEO - come al solito puntuale, erano le 7:30 spaccate - e sospirò alla vista del suo outfit di quel giorno.

Il punto è: Felix aveva questa enorme ed evidente cotta per il proprio capo. Insomma, da dove doveva partire? Era bello, muscoloso, intelligente, gentile, determinato, carismatico, era semplicemente così... _uomo_. Tutti i pori del suo corpo rilasciavano _virilità_ in qualsiasi stanza entrasse, facendo contrarre lo stomaco di Felix, il quale - povero ragazzo - era stato dannatamente sfortunato da essere attratto da tutta quella mascolinità.

_Seo Changbin era l'uomo più affascinante che Lee Felix avesse mai conosciuto in vita sua._

Ma questo forse era meglio non dirlo a Hyunjin.

«Buongiorno» salutò a sua volta Changbin, sorridendo cortesemente.

Felix si rialzò, salutando Chenle e Jisung con una mano. Infine raggiunse Changbin nel suo ufficio, posizionandosi davanti alla sua scrivania in attesa di qualche incarico.

«Buongiorno Changbin-ssi - incominciò, aprendo l'agenda e sistemandola sopra l'iPad dell'azienda - Alle 8:00 Le aspetta una riunione con i rappresentanti della Samsung per verificare i progetti prima del lancio del nuovo modello. Alle 10:30, invece, è programmata una riunione assieme al dipartimento di automobilistica».

«Per il pranzo, invece?» chiese Changbin senza alzare gli occhi dai documenti che aveva davanti.

Il minore deglutì, dopo aver visto l'uomo tirar fuori gli occhiali da vista dalla sua custodia.

Si schiarì la voce. «Il pranzo è stato prenotato nel ristorante di sushi _Occhi di tigre_ assieme ai nostri finanziatori, Signore» rispose prontamente.

Finalmente l'altro alzò gli occhi, sorridendogli riconoscente. «Grazie mille Felix, senza di te quest'azienda non sarebbe ancora in piedi» disse.

Felix arrossì vistosamente, nascondendosi inconsciamente dietro al collo alto del maglione. «La ringrazio, Changbin-ssi, tuttavia non credo proprio sia un'affermazione corretta» concluse.

Changbin si tolse gli occhiali, un ghigno in volto. «Sono serio quando ti dico così, Felix. Non potrebbe capitarmi segretario migliore di te - disse - Ed è per questo che ho intenzione di darti un aumento».

Felix sbatté le palpebre, incredulo. Davvero voleva dargli un aumento? Gioì internamente: forse finalmente sarebbe riuscito a regalare qualcosa a Hyunjin per Natale, mettendo da parte i soldi. S'inchinò profondamente. «Grazie infinite, Signore» mormorò.

L'altro annuì, gettando uno sguardo al proprio orologio da taschino. «D'accordo, è ora di andare» annunciò, alzandosi dalla propria sedia e dirigendosi verso la sala meeting, seguito a ruota da Felix.

Il più piccolo sorrise entrando nella stanza, osservando Changbin sedersi in fondo alla tavolata in un misto di orgoglio ed ammirazione. Non poteva davvero capitargli un capo migliore.

Finalmente, dopo ore passate a discutere di dettagli più o meno rilevanti, arrivò l'ora di pranzo, ora di pausa per tutti i lavoratori dell'azienda. Per tutti tranne che per Seo Changbin ed il suo segretario.

I due scesero al piano terra, salutando nuovamente Yeji con un cenno della testa e dirigendosi verso la macchina di Changbin, parcheggiata appena fuori dall'edificio.

Felix si ritrovò ad arrossire per l'ennesima volta quando, una volta arrivati all'auto, Changbin gli aprì la porta, in un gesto di galanteria. «Grazie» mormorò il minore, sedendosi e guardandolo con aria sognante ed imbarazzata.

Il ristorante _Occhi di tigre_ si trovava a circa una mezz'oretta di macchina - con moderato traffico - dalla loro attuale posizione. Era un ristorante di lusso, uno dei più costosi di Seoul, a dire la verità, e veniva usato dall'azienda come luogo di ritrovo con i loro diretti finanziatori, o come location per eventuali feste e cene della loro impresa. Non era la prima volta che andavano a mangiare a quel ristorante da soli, né era la prima volta che Felix saliva nella macchina di Changbin, perciò si sistemò comodamente sul sedile ed collegò il telefono dell'altro alla radio dell'auto, scegliendo come sottofondo l'ultima canzone della sua band preferita, le _Twice_. Sapeva che anche al suo capo non dispiacevano, perciò decise di far partire _What Is Love_ , cominciando a muovere la testa a ritmo.

Changbin lo guardò di sottecchi solo per un attimo, ghignando. «Ti devono piacere veramente tanto» commentò, tenendo gli occhi sulla strada.

Felix annuì. «Sono stati il primo gruppo musicale che abbia mai ascoltato dopo essere arrivato qui a Seoul - spiegò - Le ascoltai durante il viaggio in aereo e le vidi in un cartellone pubblicitario fuori dal mio dormitorio. Decisi che doveva essere destino ed iniziai a seguirle».

Anche il maggiore annuì, mimando le parole della canzone con la bocca, in silenzio. E così rimasero per il resto del viaggio, interrompendo la pace poche ed occasionali volte per parlare di lavoro o altre curiosità personali.

Una volta arrivati al ristorante furono accolti - come al solito - dal capo cuoco, il quale li portò personalmente nella loro stanza privata - d'altronde Changbin era un personaggio abbastanza famoso a livello pubblico, oltre che a livello professionale - e li fece accomodare.

I loro finanziatori erano in ritardo di qualche minuto: l'evento era stato fissato per mezzogiorno e mezzo ed al momento mancavano venti minuti all'una. I due si sedettero da un lato del tavolo, ordinando solamente qualche stuzzichino in attesa del loro arrivo.

«Uhm, Felix - disse ad un certo punto il suo capo - Non mi hai detto che cosa c'è in programma questo pomeriggio».

«Oh, certo - esclamò, tirando fuori l'agenda dalla borsa e ricontrollando - In realtà non c'è nulla di programmato, solamente un incontro assieme a qualche fornitore a cui penserò io. Però Vostra madre ha chiamato per confermare la Vostra presenza alla cena di Natale».

Changbin sospirò. «Felix, ti ho già detto di parlare informalmente con me quando siamo da soli: insomma, ci conosciamo da ben un anno e mezzo ormai! - si passò una mano sul viso - Dì a mia madre che a Natale ci sarò».

Il giovane si annotò tutto sull'agenda. Il suo cellulare suonò, segnalando l'arrivo di un messaggio. «Uhm... Signor- Changbin-hyung, mi ha appena scritto il signor Kim per scusarsi per il ritardo e per dirci che c'è stata un'emergenza e che quindi non potrà venire a pranzare con noi» annunciò a bassa voce.

L'altro emise un verso frustrato, scompigliandosi i capelli e chiamando il cameriere per ordinare. «Dannazione, solo questa ci voleva» borbottò.

Felix aspettò che il cameriere se ne andasse con le loro ordinazioni e che Changbin riprendesse un po' di calma prima di parlare. «Potresti prendere il resto della giornata libera, hyung - provò a consigliare - Oggi è stato un giorno pesante ed il pomeriggio è fortunatamente libero. Posso chiamare i fornitori e farmi spiegare a telefono. E poi lo so benissimo che hai passato il tuo weekend a lavorare».

Il maggiore alzò la testa, colpito dalle sue parole, gli occhi spalancati. «Grazie mille Felix. Hai ragione, il weekend è stato più impegnativo della settimana - ridacchiò, stanco - La mia famiglia mi sta mettendo sotto pressione ed il lavoro è troppo. Accompagnerò te e poi tornerò a casa».

«N-non c'è bisogno che mi accompagni a casa - protestò - Posso semplicemente prendere un taxi».

«Suvvia, Felix, non dire così. Per me non è un problema, anzi, mi fa piacere fare qualcosa per te a mia volta, ogni tanto» rispose l'altro, sorridendo.

«D'accordo allora» mormorò Felix, ricambiando il sorriso.

Proprio in quel momento arrivò il cameriere con le loro ordinazioni. «Mi sono accorto di non averti mai chiesto se ti piacesse il sushi, Felix - disse Changbin, quasi mortificato - Siamo sempre venuti qui per mio volere e tu hai sempre mangiato senza dire una parola...».

Il minore ridacchiò. «In effetti non avevo mai mangiato sushi prima di venire qui con te, hyung - ammise - E la prima volta non mi è piaciuto nemmeno così tanto. Però ho imparato ad apprezzarlo. Mi piace molto di più, ora».

Changbin annuì, arrotolando con la forchetta gli udon che aveva ordinato e mangiandoli.

Pranzò con piacere assieme a Changbin, parlando del più e del meno ed arrivando ad apprezzare persino i momenti di silenzio che c'erano fra loro due. Lavoravano insieme da ben un anno e mezzo, era inevitabile che si conoscessero bene.

Felix si appurò di chiamare in ufficio una volta in macchina per avvisare che avrebbero preso il giorno libero e che sarebbero tornati il giorno dopo. Dopodiché chiamò persino i loro fornitori, parlando con loro del contratto e definendo meglio i dettagli per il loro prossimo incontro. Changbin rimase in silenzio per tutto il tempo che spese al telefono, ascoltando distrattamente la radio e tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla strada, a quell'ora piuttosto trafficata.

Arrivarono di fronte al complesso di appartamenti di Felix dopo un'ora buona di strada, il doppio del tempo che ci avevano messo all'andata. Entrambi scesero dalla macchina, Felix per poter salire nel suo appartamento e Changbin per salutarlo adeguatamente.

«Eccoci qui» sospirò Felix, un po' a disagio per la situazione nella quale si trovava.

Changbin lanciò un'occhiata all'edificio. Era un palazzo piuttosto squallido, non del tutto curato ed aveva un aspetto logoro all'esterno. «Non stavo scherzando quando dicevo che ti avrei dato un aumento, Felix - disse all'improvviso - E adesso che ho visto in che complesso vivi sono ancora più sicuro di questa scelta».

Il minore avvampò. «Grazie, Changbin-hyung - mormorò - Sono stato veramente fortunato a trovare lavoro come tuo segretario».

L'altro sorrise ed abbassò gli occhi dalla facciata dell'edificio al viso del minore di fronte a sé. Era così carino, un po' più alto di lui, i capelli castano scuro pettinati ordinatamente sulla sua testa, gli occhi in due fessure e le lentiggini accentuate dal rossore sulla sua faccia.

Si allontanò da lui prima di fare qualche cazzata. «Stammi bene, Felix - lo salutò, rientrando in macchina - Ci vediamo domani mattina».

Felix lo guardò andare via da lì, il suo saluto ancora in gola. «A domani, Changbin-hyung» sussurrò tra sé e sé, entrando nel palazzo, continuando a pensare alle sue labbra su quelle dell'altro. Un sogno che, sapeva bene, non sarebbe mai diventato realtà.

**# # # # #**

_Cinque anni prima_

Dopo aver scoperto i sentimenti che Chan provava per lui, Felix cominciò a notare piccoli dettagli legati alla sua confessione nelle loro brevi interazioni quotidiane. Come per esempio i suoi messaggi che gli auguravano una buona giornata la mattina - che aveva scoperto non mandava anche a Seungmin come aveva sempre pensato - o per esempio come si preoccupasse di tenere occupato il posto accanto a sé per lui in mensa e quello di fronte per Seungmin.

Chan amava il contatto fisico con le persone, aveva scoperto, ma soprattutto con lui; un po' forse perché anche lui era un tipo da abbracci, forse proprio perché gli piaceva. Non era infatti strano trovare le loro dita intrecciate sotto il tavolo della mensa, oppure abbracciati per decine di minuti di fronte ai dormitori o all'università stessa.

Per il loro primo appuntamento Chan lo aveva portato a visitare il fiume Han, verso il tramonto. Era stato estremamente romantico e Felix si era letteralmente sciolto di fronte alle attenzioni che il maggiore dedicava a lui e a lui soltanto. Si era presentato di fronte l'entrata del suo dormitorio con un piccolo peluche di Stitch in mano, giustificandosi solamente con un: «Ho pensato a te quando l'ho visto, perciò ho deciso di regalartelo». Felix lo aveva preso in mano un po' imbarazzato - in senso positivo - e si era fatto coraggio, prendendo per mano l'altro giovane. Chan, in tutta risposta al suo gesto di fiducia, aveva sorriso in maniera spropositata e lo aveva portato alla fermata degli autobus, dove assieme avevano preso la linea che li avrebbe portati al fiume Han.

Il cuore di Felix era leggero nel suo petto, quasi in maniera impercettibile, ed i piccoli gesti del maggiore facevano stringere il suo stomaco in una dolce morsa. Camminarono per una mezz'oretta lungo il percorso del fiume, mano nella mano, parlando della loro vita in Australia e discutendo sui loro percorsi di studi.

«Eccoci qua - disse ad un certo punto Chan, fermandosi in un piccolo spiazzo d'erba e tirando fuori una tovaglia dal suo zaino - Pensavo di ordinare del cibo da asporto e restare qui a vedere le stelle. Che dici?».

Felix strinse il peluche al petto, annuendo con veemenza, del rossore a coprirgli le guance. Si sedette al suo fianco sulla coperta ed osservò il lento scorrere dell'acqua di fronte a sé.

«Grazie di avermi concesso un appuntamento - mormorò ad un certo punto Chan - Non sai veramente cosa significhi per me».

Felix scosse la testa. «No, grazie a te, invece - ribatté convinto - Nessuno mi ha mai trattato così gentilmente, così bene come hai fatto tu in questi mesi. Grazie mille». Dopodiché si alzò e si sedette sulle sue gambe - conosceva Chan abbastanza bene da sapere che con tutta la palestra che faceva non avrebbe avuto problemi a sostenere il suo peso - allacciando le braccia attorno alla vita del maggiore. Chan ricambiò l'abbraccio dopo qualche istante, probabilmente stupito dall'audacia del più piccolo.

«Ti meriti tutto quello che c'è di bello al mondo, Felix - sussurrò, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo - Sul serio».

Rimasero così per qualche minuto, prima di separarsi - non senza una certa dose di imbarazzo - e sistemarsi l'uno accanto all'altro. Chan ordinò due porzioni di pollo fritto e qualche lattina di birra e si sdraiarono a guardare le stelle, ormai comparse nel cielo blu scuro.

«Cos'hai intenzione di fare dopo esserti laureato? - domandò Felix ad un certo punto - Insomma, è il tuo ultimo anno qui...».

Chan sorrise, guardando le stelle. «Ho sempre sognato di fare qualcosa legato alle persone. Non importa cosa o come, ma il mio sogno è far sentire bene le persone e farle sentire apprezzate, amate.

«In realtà mi è sempre piaciuta l'idea di aprire un piccolo caffè, sai, di quelli aesthetic che trovi su Instagram, o una cosa del genere. Un ristorante, un negozio di giocattoli... Mi piacerebbe particolarmente aprire una panetteria. Cucinare mi fa rilassare e farlo per altre persone mi rende estremamente felice ed orgoglioso del mio lavoro. Ho scelto questa università un po' perché mi interessava l'aspetto sociale della nostra società, ma dubitavo avrei seguito un percorso lavorativo legato ai miei studi».

Felix si voltò verso di lui. «Non bisogna studiare per diventare cuoco?» chiese, curioso.

«In realtà sì. Per questo ho sempre risparmiato per potermi pagare il corso. Nel frattempo lavorerò per raccogliere soldi e poter aprire la mia panetteria» spiegò.

L'altro sorrise. «Sarò il tuo primo cliente» annunciò, orgoglioso.

Il più grande ridacchiò, alzando il braccio più vicino a Felix e poggiandolo vicino alla sua testa. Felix si permise di alzare la testa e di posare il collo contro il braccio dell'altro, accoccolandosi ancora più vicino a Chan.

«E tu? Cosa avevi pensato di fare da grande?».

Il minore sospirò, guardando la condensa di fronte a sé. «Io non ne ho la più pallida idea - ridacchiò - Ho letteralmente accettato la prima borsa di studio che mi è stata offerta alla distanza più lontana possibile dall'Australia e sono volato via dalla mia famiglia. Che mi stessi per specializzare in business o in letteratura dell'Antica Grecia francamente non m'interessava più di tanto, avevo solo bisogno di un percorso da seguire e di un vero posto da poter chiamare casa».

Ci fu qualche istante di silenzio, prima che Chan parlasse di nuovo. «Spero tu possa trovare casa tua. Come io sono riuscito a trovare la mia; qui, in mezzo a cose e persone che amo, insieme a te, insieme a Seungmin».

«Anche io».

Solo qualche ora dopo - verso le undici di sera, dato che entrambi avrebbero avuto lezione il giorno dopo - si decisero ad alzarsi dalla loro postazione ed avviarsi verso i dormitori. Era stata una serata piacevole e Felix era sempre più convinto di avere una cotta per il maggiore. Era gentile, dolce, intelligente, affascinante e si preoccupava continuamente di quello che voleva fare Felix e di quello che invece non voleva fare. Tutte queste attenzioni gli facevano palpitare il cuore.

«Beh... eccoci qua - mormorò Chan di fronte all'ingresso dove si erano incontrati all'inizio dell'appuntamento - Mi sono divertito molto, Felix».

Il minore arrossì vistosamente. «Anche io, veramente. Sei un ragazzo speciale, Chan. Davvero non capisco come un ragazzo fantastico come te possa avere un debole per qualcuno come me» disse.

Chan gli prese una mano. «Mi sarebbe quindi possibile portarti ad un altro appuntamento?» domandò, ghignando.

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio Felix annuì con un piccolo sorriso sulla faccia, allargando le braccia e circondando le spalle del più grande quando questo lo coinvolse in un caldo abbraccio.

«Sarebbe troppo se desiderassi baciarti?».

In tutta risposta il minore, le braccia ancora attorno alle sue spalle, alzò lentamente il suo viso, inclinandolo verso destra e posando le sue labbra su quelle di Chan. Carnose com'erano, la sua bocca era soffice e dolce proprio come aveva immaginato. Aveva un retrogusto di birra mischiato al sapore di cioccolato, probabilmente lasciato dai cioccolatini che poco prima avevano divorato. Si mosse tranquillamente contro Chan, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle ed accarezzando la guancia destra dell'altro con la mano. In tutta risposta il più grande posò i suoi palmi delle mani - decisamente più grandi di quelli di Felix, che assomigliavano più a quelli di un bambino di cinque anni che a quelli di un giovane uomo - sul viso di Felix, accarezzandolo delicatamente, come se fosse stato fatto di vetro.

Si staccarono sempre lentamente, prendendo tempo. Poi Chan baciò un'ultima volta la sua bocca, allontanandosi da lui. «Fai bei sogni, 'lix» sorrise.

Dopodiché si voltò per tornare a casa. «Hyung! - lo chiamò invece Felix. Chan si girò di nuovo verso di lui - Ci vediamo domani mattina. A colazione, intendo».

Felix arrossì ed il maggiore ridacchiò. «A domani, 'lixie» lo salutò di nuovo, con un ultimo occhiolino.

**# # # # #**

_Quattro anni prima_

Si erano frequentati per due settimane prima che Chan gli chiedesse di essere il suo fidanzato. Felix era al settimo cielo: mai si sarebbe aspettato che, una volta arrivato in Sud Corea, non solo sarebbe stato in grado di portare avanti gli studi nonostante la sua evidente carenza nella lingua, ma sarebbe anche stato capace di trovare un fidanzato! Aveva accettato immediatamente, il cuore che batteva forte nel suo petto, e si era lasciato stritolare in un abbraccio dal suo neo-ragazzo. Non riusciva a crederci.

Ogni mattina i due andavano a fare colazione assieme - d'altronde erano entrambi persone mattiniere - e parlavano del più e del meno, prima di separarsi per andare ai loro corsi, che sfortunatamente erano in luoghi opposti all'interno del campus. Si ritrovavano in mensa assieme a Seungmin e ad un altro loro compagno, Allen - che avevano conosciuto grazie a Chan - e mangiavano allo stesso tavolo. Dopodiché, a seconda che avessero lezione o no, passavano il pomeriggio a studiare assieme o a parlare semplicemente, per poi salutarsi la sera ai loro dormitori - nei quali non era permesso portare qualcuno che non risiedesse lì.

Come al solito, perciò, Felix varcò l'ingresso della biblioteca del campus e si fece strada fra i vari scaffali per andare ad occupare il loro posto abituale, un piccolo tavolo lontano da tutti, ma nemmeno coperto dalla vista della bibliotecaria. Chan lo stava aspettando lì, già sui libri.

«Ehi» lo salutò Felix, sedendosi accanto a lui e baciandolo velocemente sulla bocca.

«Ciao» ricambiò Chan, alzando leggermente la testa per ricambiare l'effusione e riportandola immediatamente sui libri.

Il minore scosse la testa, sorridendo alla vista di quanto concentrato era il suo ragazzo. D'altronde era quasi periodo degli esami finali e Chan stava studiando molto più del solito per superarli, finendo quasi per non dormire la notte.

«Visto che oggi non ne hai ancora bevuto ti ho portato un caffè» sussurrò Felix, tirando fuori la tazza che aveva preparato qualche minuto prima nel suo dormitorio dalla borsa.

Chan alzò finalmente gli occhi dai libri e sorrise di fronte al suo gesto, afferrando il caffè e prendendone un sorso. «Grazie mille, 'lixie» lo ringraziò a bassa voce, appoggiandogli una mano sulla guancia e baciandolo di nuovo sulle labbra.

Felix aprì la bocca, lasciando che la lingua del più grande andasse ad accarezzargli il palato, ad assaggiando con la propria le labbra del più grande.

Sì, era molto contento quando stava con Chan, tuttavia sentiva che i sentimenti che provava per il più grande non erano più quelli di quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi - ormai quasi sei mesi prima. Provava quasi... fastidio a passare tutto il suo tempo libero con il più grande, eppure non riusciva a staccarsi da lui.

Chan si allontanò da lui. «Che ti succede in questi giorni, 'lixie? - gli chiese, notando la sua espressione pensosa - Ti sento lontano, come... come se non volessi veramente passare il tempo con me. Sai che puoi parlarmi, vero? Anche- anche se vuoi rompere con me; è importante che ci parliamo, quando qualcosa non va o ci fa sentire a disagio».

Felix sospirò, afferrandogli una mano. «Io- io non lo so, Chris - rispose, chiamandolo con il suo nome inglese e passando alla sua lingua madre - Sei fantastico, non potrebbe esistere un fidanzato migliore di te ed amo stare in tua compagnia ma... sento come se stessimo andando troppo velocemente. Insomma, sono sicuro di provare qualcosa per te, eppure credo sia anche necessario prendere del tempo con me stesso. Passo le mie giornate intere assieme a te e quando non sono con te sto dormendo o sono a lezione. Ci siamo incontrati quando ero appena atterrato a Seoul e da lì non ho mai avuto un momento per stare da solo. Credo... credo di aver bisogno di tempo».

Chan annuì. Sembrava stranamente tranquillo, per essere qualcuno che stava rompendo con il proprio fidanzato. «Ti capisco, Felix, penso di capirti più di tutti quanti - disse, sorridendogli con fatica, per cercare di rassicurarlo - Se... se hai bisogno di una pausa o di rompere completamente con me, ti darò quello di cui hai bisogno. Ma, ti chiedo solamente di non allontanarti completamente da me, _da noi_. Siamo amici, prima di tutto e non voglio che per una storia andata male fra di noi rinunciamo ad esserlo. Sei troppo importante per me per rompere la nostra amicizia».

Felix lo abbracciò. «Grazie hyung - sussurrò, iniziando a piangere silenziosamente - Anche per me sei importantissimo, non dimenticarlo mai: sei stato il mio primo amico, la prima persona che mi ha supportato in questo mondo per le mie scelte e, anche se sta finendo, il mio primo amore. Sei stato la mia prima volta per molte cose e non c'è modo che io mi dimentichi di te o mi allontani da te».

_Addio mio primo amore. Ti prometto che cercherò di amare me stesso almeno la metà di quanto io abbia amato te._

**# # # # #**

_ Ora _

Felix richiuse il piccolo diario, poggiandolo di fianco a sé sul letto.

Da lì a quattro anni dopo lui e Bang Chan erano sempre rimasti fedeli alle loro parole ed erano rimasti l'uno accanto all'altro, come amici. Chan si era laureato con il massimo dei voti - spedendo pure i suoi risultati alla sua famiglia per posta, che come quella di Felix lo aveva sempre criticato per le sue scelte - ed era riuscito ad aprire una panetteria tutta sua che Felix frequentava spesso. Non erano cambiati affatto: certo, ora era un po' più difficile fare colazione assieme tutte le mattine, ma entrambi erano rimasti i soliti mattinieri ed ogni tanto organizzavano qualche serata assieme a Seungmin ed altri loro amici.

Ripescò sul suo cellulare la loro ultima conversazione, risalente ad una settimana prima. Il minore, infatti, era stato troppo impegnato fra Hyunjin ed il suo lavoro per andare a trovarlo nel suo forno; perciò, preso dalla nostalgia, decise di scrivergli, avvertendolo che la mattina dopo sarebbe passato a trovarlo.

Poi riprese in mano il diario, voltando di nuovo pagina. La data, questa volta, risaliva a ben quattro mesi dopo, durante i loro mesi di _vacanza_ dall'università. Se la ricordava bene quell'estate: Chan era riuscito a mettere da parte un po' di soldi per andare al mare con i propri amici, alloggiando nella casa vacanze di uno di questi ed Allen era tornato dalla sua famiglia. Erano rimasti solo lui e Seungmin a Seoul, un'estate vuota e pronta per essere riempita di nuovi ricordi.

_14 Giugno 2016 (Kiss Day)._


	3. Kim Seungmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix continua a leggere il suo diario, riportando alla mente tutte le avventure - erotiche o meno - vissute assieme al suo migliore amico Seungmin.  
> Nel frattempo Hyunjin è più impegnato del solito e Jeongin sembra stia nascondendo qualcosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// contenuti espliciti; linguaggio volgare

_ Quattro anni prima - 14 Giugno 2016 (Kiss Day) _

Tutti i rapporti iniziano con il toccarsi. Non serve molto per scatenare attrazione sessuale tra due persone, solo un semplice e lieve tocco, un dito che sfiora la pelle, leggero come una piuma. Felix lo aveva imparato a sue spese, nei bar, alle sue prime feste universitarie. Certe volte bastava pure un’occhiata, uno sguardo leggermente provocante e qualche minuto dopo - nei casi più fortunati - si trovava nel retro del bar o nel giardino del padrone di casa con la lingua di qualcuno in gola e le sue mani - o talvolta le proprie - sulle loro virilità. Gli era spesso capitato di ricevere o di dare servizi sessuali ad uno sconosciuto, o semplicemente condividere la saliva per qualche ora della serata, per poi salutarsi e non vedersi più.

La prima volta, invece, che andò in fondo con qualcuno fu fortunato a farlo con qualcuno che conosceva bene, da cosciente, ubriaco solamente dei propri sensi.

Era, appunto, partito tutto da qualche semplice tocco. Si trovava ad una festa assieme a Chan, Allen e Seungmin, anche se i primi due si erano già persi nella folla da qualche ora. Lui e Seungmin, invece, dopo aver ballato fino allo sfinimento, si erano seduti sul divano ed erano stati trascinati in una versione un po’ più esplicita del famoso  _ obbligo o verità _ \- che a questo punto si sarebbe potuto chiamare semplicemente  _ obbligo o bevi _ .

Toccava al padrone di casa, Serim, girare la bottiglia, la quale andò a puntare Seungmin. Subito si scatenò un brusio, il solito di ogni giro, per suggerire al ragazzo cosa costringerlo a fare.

«Ho trovato! - urlò Serim, una volta ricevuto un buon consiglio - Lasceremo te e Felix 7 minuti in paradiso nella camera degli ospiti».

Fischi e urla oscene si levarono dagli altri giocatori e Felix non riuscì a fare a meno di arrossire.

Seungmin si alzò da dov’era seduto. «Per me non c’è nessun problema, d’altronde ci vivo con Felix - annunciò, seguito subito da acclamazioni - Tu vieni? Se non vuoi dobbiamo bere».

L’altro fece spallucce e si alzò, seguendo Serim nella camera degli ospiti, al piano di sopra. «Mi raccomando, avvisatemi se devo cambiare le lenzuola» disse loro, facendo l’occhiolino e chiudendoli all’interno della stanza.

La camera degli ospiti era decorata in maniera semplice, con un letto da una piazza e mezza, vestito di lenzuola arancione pastello - intonate al colore delle pareti - un armadio ed un comodino. Collegato alla camera c’era persino un bagno privato, che conteneva addirittura una vasca da bagno e l’idromassaggio. Felix spalancò gli occhi di fronte a tutto quel lusso: insomma, sapeva che il ragazzo fosse ricco però  _ accidenti _ .

«Hai proprio delle belle labbra».

Felix sobbalzò, arrossendo vistosamente al commento e si girò a guardare Seungmin. Si era seduto sul letto e lo stava fissando con i suoi tipici occhioni da cucciolo. Quest’ultimi erano fermi sulla sua bocca, le sue labbra separate e rosse grazie alla tinta che si era messo prima di andare alla festa, non ancora rovinata da tutti i bicchieri di alcol che aveva ingerito.

«Uhm... grazie Minnie» rispose, sedendosi accanto a lui, un po’ in imbarazzo.

Se da una parte Felix non aveva bevuto nulla, l’altro giovane era evidentemente brillo, anche se non completamente ubriaco. Trovava dannatamente  _ carino _ il proprio amico in quelle condizioni, con la testa così leggera, annebbiata dall’alcol.

Quella sera Seungmin si era vestito con cose semplici - che in realtà era lo stile che più gli donava - e si era messo una maglietta bianca a maniche corte, infilata in dei jeans larghi e chiusi da una cintura nera. Stava benissimo e gliel’avevano ripetuto numerosi sconosciuti e sconosciute quella sera. Seungmin aveva risposto con cortesia, ma nessuna di quelle persone sembrava aver attirato la sua attenzione.

Ora che ci pensava, Felix si rese conto che l’altro non aveva mai rivelato le sue preferenze sessuali, anche se mai lo aveva giudicato per la sua omosessualità. Non che fosse una cosa da lui considerata obbligatoria, semplicemente si era reso conto di non aver mai intrapreso quel tipo di discorso con il suo compagno di stanza.

«Allora Minnie... questo significa che provi attrazione anche per gli uomini?» domandò cautamente.

Seungmin fece spallucce. «In realtà non è che mi importi molto, generalmente tendo a non darmi etichette - Felix annuì, invitandolo a continuare - Però mi definirei  _ pansessuale _ , se proprio dovessi definire il mio orientamento sessuale. D’altronde sono dell’idea che all’amore non si comanda».

Il più grande alzò le gambe e le incrociò sul letto, iniziando a giocare con le mani.

«Quindi... tu e Chan-hyung?» chiese all’improvviso il minore.

Felix sorrise amaramente, scuotendo la testa. «Ci siamo lasciati- qualche mese fa» concluse, serrando le labbra.

L’altro si voltò confuso verso di lui. «Non sapevo vi foste lasciati. Come mai? Sempre se vuoi parlarne...» aggiunse infine, un po’ più piano.

«Ah, in realtà sono stato io a finire le cose - disse velocemente, mentre Seungmin si sedeva allo stesso modo di fronte a lui - Non- non penso di essere ancora pronto ad impegnarmi in una relazione seria. Insomma, sono arrivato a Seoul da relativamente poco, tra l’altro a causa di una situazione...  _ complicata _ e devo ancora capire come funzionino le cose qui. Mi sono subito imbarcato in una relazione sentimentale della quale non ero completamente sicuro e non ho avuto modo di vivere le mie esperienze da solo. Penso semplicemente che al momento relazioni di questo genere non siano compatibili con la mia situazione mentale».

Il più piccolo annuì. «Posso capirti. Sono anche io nella tua stessa situazione, ma non per ovvi motivi come i tuoi: in questi anni sento il bisogno di vivere la mia vita al meglio, di divertirmi! Relazioni esclusive non sono adatte a questo stile di vita perciò ogni volta che ci sono di mezzo dei sentimenti preferisco finire tutto subito» spiegò.

«Non sei mai stato in una relazione seria?» chiese Felix, curioso.

Seungmin scosse la testa. «Sono stato sì in una relazione seria, assieme ad una ragazza, quando ero ancora al liceo. Si è conclusa male ed io ho deciso di godermi la vita finché posso. Per adesso non ho ancora nessuna responsabilità se non quella di studiare sodo, perciò me lo posso permettere» disse.

«Quindi, se ho capito bene, tu vivi di storie da una notte?».

L’altro inclinò la testa. «Sì, si potrebbe riformulare così. Con qualcuno mantengo un rapporto, anche di amicizia, con qualcun altro no. Non si va mai oltre al sesso, ecco» rispose.

Il maggiore arrossì. «Devi essere un esperto di sesso, quindi!» ridacchiò a disagio.

Seungmin scoppiò a ridere. «Non si può essere esperti in cose del genere, ‘lix. Si tratta di piacere: qualcosa che piace a te potrebbe non piacere a me. Bisogna provare, stare attenti e sperare che si riveli un incontro godibile. Altrimenti andrà meglio la prossima volta».

«E... com’è stata la tua prima volta? Con un ragazzo, intendo».

Il minore inclinò la testa. «Come mai tutte queste domande, Felix?» replicò, canzonandolo.

L’altro arrossì. «Io- ti prego, prometti di non prendermi in giro per queste cose» lo supplicò.

Seungmin tornò subito serio, annuendo. «Non mi permetterei mai di prendere in giro una persona per queste cose,  _ mai _ \- disse - Sono cose  _ troppo delicate _ ,  _ troppo personali _ , per essere argomenti su cui scherzare, a meno che non si sia veramente in confidenza con qualcuno per lasciarglielo fare».

Felix si morse il labbro. «Io- io in realtà non ho mai avuto- un rapporto sessuale, ecco - spiegò - E onestamente non ho mai avuto modo di imparare, né di parlarne con qualcuno».

Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio. «Non... insomma, nemmeno con Chan-hyung?» chiese Seungmin.

Il maggiore scosse il capo. «Hyung ed io non siamo mai andati oltre al bacio con la lingua - ridacchiò, ricordando i suoi primi imbarazzanti baci con l’amico - Però ho sperimentato dei preliminari con ragazzi casuali in qualche bar, prima di adesso. Niente di più».

«Non è una cosa che si può programmare. Succede e basta - disse l’altro - Insomma, un momento prima vi state baciando ed il secondo dopo lui ha un dito dentro di te. Lo senti e basta quando sei pronto, il calore ti travolge e sai che quello è il tuo momento».

Il telefono del minore squillò, vibrando all’interno dei suoi pantaloni. Seungmin tirò fuori dalla tasca il proprio telefono, rispondendo ad una chiamata da parte di Allen. «Dimmi hyung» parlò.

Felix rimase qualche secondo a contemplare - inconsciamente - il volto del suo migliore amico. Mai prima di allora si era accorto di quanto fosse effettivamente bello ed attraente l’altro ragazzo. Condividevano la camera e spesso si ritrovavano a parlare di cose inutili e frivole per passare il tempo. Mangiavano quasi sempre assieme, ma il loro rapporto si fermava lì. Mai si era preso del tempo per pensare a quanto lo attraesse effettivamente l’amico.

Dal loro primo incontro Seungmin si era tinto i capelli di un colore misto tra il castano chiaro ed il rossiccio e stava  _ da Dio _ . Per non parlare delle sue labbra  _ rosse _ e dei suoi occhi a mezzaluna...

«D’accordo Allen-hyung. Ci vediamo domani, saluta anche Chan-hyung da parte nostra - concluse Seungmin, chiudendo la chiamata e tornando a guardarlo in faccia - Chan-hyung a quanto pare ha bevuto un po’ troppo e ha vomitato, perciò Allen-hyung ha detto che lo riporterà a casa. Tu hai voglia di tornare ai dormitori o-».

Il più grande si sporse verso di lui, coprendo le labbra di Seungmin con le proprie, in un gesto impulsivo e che decisamente non aveva programmato di fare.

Scoprì che baciare Seungmin era  _ totalmente diverso _ da baciare Chan: mentre il loro hyung aveva delle labbra relativamente sottili, quelle del più piccole erano leggermente più carnose. Il rossiccio non aspettò molto per ricambiare il bacio, afferrando Felix per i fianchi e trascinandolo sopra di sé, appoggiandosi ai cuscini del letto. Felix dal canto suo allargò le gambe, posando le ginocchia ai lati della vita di Seungmin ed allungando la mani fino ad arrivare ai capelli del suo amico, tirandoglieli. L’altro sospirò pesantemente contro la sua bocca, spostandosi fino alla sua mandibola e lavorando la sua pelle con i denti e la lingua, i sette minuti concessi dagli altri invitati completamente dimenticati, nella foga del bacio.

«Felix - lo sentì gemere sotto di lui - Sei sicuro di...  _ questo _ ? Penso tu sappia esattamente dove tutto ciò potrebbe andare a finire con me».

Il castano lo baciò nuovamente sulla bocca, leccandogli le labbra ed assaporandolo a fondo per un altro paio di minuti. «Sì, penso di sì» rispose infine, portando le mani sotto la sua maglietta ed accarezzandogli un capezzolo. Ricevette in risposta un gemito particolarmente acuto da parte dell’altro, lasciandolo soddisfatto.

Come gli aveva detto Seungmin poco prima, un secondo prima si stavano baciando con calore sul letto ed il secondo dopo il minore lo stava liberando dai propri boxer e stava sfiorando con il proprio dito indice la sua entrata. Felix si lasciò lavorare, cercando di rimanere tranquillo: si era andato ad informare ed aveva scoperto che più si era rilassati durante tutto l’atto maggiore sarebbe stato il piacere e meno dolore avrebbe provato. La sensazione non era dolorosa, semplicemente  _ molto  _ strana. Presto, però, il maggiore si ritrovò a respirare rumorosamente contro la bocca di Seungmin, chiedendogli sempre di più.

Il minore ridacchiò contro il suo petto, lasciandogli un bacio sulla pancia ed infilandosi il preservativo, rigorosamente coperto da lubrificante. «Adesso, adesso, ‘lix» lo canzonò, per poi entrare dentro di lui.

Felix quasi urlò di piacere a quella mossa, ma Seungmin fu rapido a tappargli la bocca con una mano. «Stiamo decisamente dando spettacolo, ‘lix, forse dovremmo abbassare un po’ la voce» sussurrò al suo orecchio, iniziando a spingersi dentro di lui.

L’altro annuì velocemente, portando le braccia attorno al suo collo ed avvicinandosi a lui. Non era esattamente la posizione più comoda da mantenere durante il sesso, ma aveva estremamente bisogno di poter accarezzare Seungmin in quel momento.

Fu dopo qualche spinta, quando Felix si spostò leggermente dalla sua posizione sopra il letto, che Seungmin riuscì a trovare la sua prostata ed il maggiore venne con violenza sui loro stomaci, sorpreso da quella scossa improvvisa di piacere. A Seungmin bastò qualche altra spinta, prima di riempire il preservativo, ancora all’interno di Felix.

Seungmin si tolse da sopra di lui, togliendosi il preservativo e buttandolo nel cestino. Mentre le sue palpebre si facevano sempre più pesanti, riuscì a registrare a malapena il panno bagnato che il minore passò sulla sua pelle, cercando di togliere i residui dell’amplesso.

Doveva essersi addormentato perché quando si svegliò era nella sua stanza del dormitorio e Seungmin stava dormendo pacificamente al suo fianco. Ancora dolorante si accoccolò meglio contro il suo cuscino e sorrise alla vista del minore mormorare qualcosa nel sonno.

Infine si addormentò nuovamente.

**# # # # #**

_ Ora _

Felix si fermò davanti all’insegna, sorridendo teneramente alla vista del nome che Bang Chan aveva dato alla propria panetteria.  _ Bbang Chan* _ , così l’aveva chiamata, in un gioco di parole fra il suo cognome e la parola “pane” (in coreano, appunto,  _ bbang _ ). Anche il nome della panetteria giocava il suo ruolo nell’attirare clientela, gli diceva sempre Chan.

Entrò dalla porta, sospirando sollevato quando incontrò l’aria calda del negozio. «Buongiorno!» esclamò sorridendo. Era da due settimane che non vedeva i suoi migliori amici e perciò si era sentito euforico e felice quando finalmente erano riusciti ad organizzarsi per trovarsi tutti assieme.

«Felix-hyung!».

Una testolina rosa di poco più bassa di lui corse nella sua direzione e gli gettò le braccia al collo. Felix scoppiò a ridere, allacciando le braccia attorno alla sua vita stretta e facendo girare il suo migliore amico in aria. Dopodiché lo mise di nuovo a terra, scompigliandogli i capelli e pizzicandogli una guancia. Solo allora si accorse dello sguardo di Chan su di loro dall’uscio della porta che portava alla cucina.

Qualche mese prima Chan si era fatto coraggio ed aveva chiesto di uscire all’altro impiegato della sua panetteria, Jeongin. Il più piccolo era una massa di dolcezza ed amore per le cose rosa e soffici, tanto che con lui sembrava di stare assieme ad un bambino. Ma Chan adorava viziarlo e strapazzarlo di coccole appena gli era possibile, perciò i due si erano trovati decisamente bene insieme ed erano la coppia preferita in assoluto di Felix.

«Jeongin-ah, mi sei mancato! - sorrise, per poi voltarsi verso il suo hyung - Anche tu mi sei mancato tantissimo, hyung! State tutti bene voi, vero?».

Jeongin annuì, scuotendo violentemente i suoi capelli rosa. «Ieri Chan-hyung mi ha portato davanti alla Namsan Tower e mi ha chiesto di convivere!» strillò eccitato, gli occhi che brillavano di felicità.

Felix guardò Chan raggiungerli con occhi increduli, e circondare le spalle del suo fidanzato con un braccio. «Dite sul serio? È fantastico!» strillò a sua volta.

Chan rise di fronte alla sua reazione. «Sì, ho pensato che fosse giunta l’ora di chiederglielo. Anche se ci frequentiamo da pochi mesi, la nostra amicizia va avanti da anni perciò non mi sono fatto problemi...» spiegò.

«Quando inizierai a trasferirti?».

«Penso dopo gli ultimi esami, a dicembre. Voglio essere tranquillo e potermi abituare al nuovo stile di vita prima di tornare a scuola» rispose Jeongin, cercando approvazione negli occhi di Chan, il quale annuì in accordo.

«Ma perché non ci sediamo? Voi due potete continuare a parlare mentre io sistemo la cassa, tanto ormai ho quasi finito. Felix prendi qualcosa?» propose Chan.

«Per me un tè verde, come al solito» gli fece l’occhiolino.

«Io un espresso, per favore» chiese Jeongin, esibendo il sorriso più innocente e grande che avesse mai visto.

Chan gli scoccò un’occhiata di disapprovazione ma non disse nulla. Al maggiore non piaceva affatto che il più piccolo bevesse troppi caffè al giorno per riuscire a stare sveglio e concentrato sugli studi. Un pensiero particolarmente ipocrita da parte di qualcuno come Chan, si ritrovava a pensare Felix ogni volta, il quale ingurgitava più caffè possibile pur sapendo di soffrire d’insonnia. «Hyunjin? Va tutto bene fra di voi?» domandò questo, azionando la macchinetta del caffè.

«Come al solito» rispose Felix.

«In che senso come al solito? Avete ancora una relazione prettamente fisica?» chiese Jeongin.

Felix sospirò. «Non è una  _ relazione _ vera e propria. Siamo solamente amici che fanno sesso; non è che ogni volta che ci troviamo dobbiamo avere un rapporto! Ci incontriamo anche solo per parlare o per mangiare assieme» spiegò.

Jeongin alzò un sopracciglio. «Hyung, questo è esattamente il tipo di rapporto che abbiamo io e Chan-hyung - ribatté - E noi due siamo fidanzati e presto andremo a convivere».

L’altro scosse la testa. «È diverso! Voi provate dei sentimenti l’uno per l’altro, mentre per noi non è possibile: anche se io dovessi provare dei sentimenti per lui e lui per me non ci sarebbe concesso avere una relazione sentimentale a causa del suo stato sociale. Tu più di tutti, Jeongin, che sei suo cugino dovresti sapere che lui stesso sta cercando un partner nell’alta società per ampliare la sua azienda in un matrimonio combinato. Verso di me non penso provi un amore diverso da quello fisico o platonico» sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli con frustrazione.

Jeongin e Chan si guardarono di sottecchi. «E tu?» chiese Chan.

Felix rivolse loro uno sguardo confuso. «Ed io cosa?» ribatté.

«Tu cosa provi per lui?».

La domanda lo spiazzò. Non è che non ci avesse mai pensato, ai suoi sentimenti per Hyunjin si intende, ma onestamente cercava di dare loro il minor peso possibile. Che cosa importava se provava dei sentimenti per lui? Insomma, anche se così fosse stato non avrebbe avuto comunque una minima speranza di lieto fine. Quindi a che serviva trastullarsi?

«Cosa dovrei provare per lui?» replicò freddamente.

Jeongin al suo fianco sospirò pesantemente, scuotendo la testa. Se Felix non voleva vedere l’evidenza non c’era nulla che lui o Chan potessero fare. 

Ad interrompere quel silenzio imbarazzante fu proprio il telefono di Chan, che squillò per ricordare al giovane di sfornare qualche prelibatezza in cucina.

«Penso sia giunta l’ora di andare - annunciò Felix, finendo di bere il proprio tè verde ed afferrando la borsa - Insomma, avrò anche il giorno libero oggi, ma devo comunque finire di organizzare gli ultimi progetti per Changbin-hyung».

«Changbin? Changbin come  _ Seo Changbin _ ?» Chan si voltò di scatto, gli occhi spalancati.

Felix sorrise stranito. «Sì, il mio capo, Seo Changbin. Perché? Lo conosci?» rispose.

Chan scoppiò a ridere. «Cavolo, sono anni che non lo sento! Che  _ bastardo _ ...» mormorò.

«Chan, per favore-».

Il maggiore ignorò l’ammonimento del fidanzato. «Ci conosciamo sin da quando eravamo dei bambini, la mia famiglia è molto legata alla sua per ragioni economiche. Dannazione, non pensavo che il mondo fosse  _ così  _ piccolo!» ridacchiò.

«Beh, sono il suo segretario perciò volendo potrei darti il suo numero di lavoro...» propose Felix.

«Sarebbe davvero fantastico, grazie ‘lix».

L’altro sminuì il tutto con un gesto della mano, tirando fuori dalla borsa il bigliettino da visita del capo e porgendoglielo. «Se dovessi darti un consiglio eviterei di chiamare il lunedì visto che siamo sempre impegnatissimi. Proverei con la domenica o con il mercoledì mattina» suggerì.

«Grazie ancora Felix, non saprei veramente cosa fare senza di te» lo ringraziò Chan, gli occhi che brillavano di felicità.

«Okay, d’accordo, ora basta con tutto questo zucchero. Felix, ti accompagno alla porta» si alzò Jeongin, spingendolo verso l’uscita.

I due risero alla sua reazione e riuscirono a salutarsi a malapena prima che Felix si ritrovasse fuori dalla panetteria. Aggiustò la borsa sulle spalle e controllò l’ora. Le 7:00 di mattina. Era ancora in tempo per andare allo studio di danza.

«Grazie mille, Felix. Da quanto mi ha sempre raccontato Chan-hyung, Changbin-ssi è stato molto importante per lui».

L’altro arrossì. «Come voi lo siete per me - commentò - Jeongin, sul serio, questo non è nulla in confronto a quello che voi due avete fatto per me. Non saprò mai come ringraziarvi abbastanza».

Jeongin abbassò lo sguardo, calciando il marciapiede a disagio. Felix sospirò. «Dal tuo comportamento posso capire che non ne abbiate ancora parlato» disse.

Il minore si guardò intorno allarmato. «Non... non penso sia ancora il momento - rispose - Tutto sta andando  _ così _ bene. Non sono mai stato così felice in vita mia, hyung e se penso a quello che gli sto- che  _ gli stiamo _ nascondendo ho veramente paura per la nostra relazione».

«Jeongin, io penso che tu stia rendendo la situazione un po’ troppo drammatica - ribatté - Insomma, non è una cosa di così grande importanza! È un piccolo dettaglio della tua vita! Ci vorrebbe ben altro per rompere la vostra relazione».

Il rosa sorrise teneramente. «Dici sul serio?» chiese incerto.

Felix annuì. «Presto andrete a vivere insieme, Innie. Penso sia giunto il momento di farlo sedere da qualche parte e sganciare la bomba» rispose, cercando di alleviare un po’ il peso della situazione facendolo ridere.

«D’accordo. Ci parlerò il prima possibile».

Il maggiore annuì di nuovo, per poi salutare il più piccolo ed incamminarsi verso la palestra. Una volta negli spogliatoi dello studio di danza tirò fuori il cellulare, mandando un breve messaggio a Hyunjin.

**Felix**

_ Stasera a casa mia? _

_ Ordiniamo del pollo fritto e ci divertiamo un po’? ;) _

__

**Hyunjinnie**

_ Stasera non posso mi dispiace :/ _

_ Riunione importante _

Felix aggrottò le sopracciglia. Era strano che Hyunjin avesse una riunione importante la sera, visto che staccava alle 18. Fece spallucce, a tutti poteva capitare un imprevisto.

**Hyunjinnie**

_ Facciamo domani sera? _

**Felix**

_ Stacco tardi da lavoro domani _

__

**Hyunjinnie**

_ Ma dopodomani è domenica ;) _

Il giovane alzò gli occhi al cielo.

**Felix**

_ D’accordo, ma prova a fare tardi e ti spello vivo _

_ E ti conviene prendere del pollo fritto prima di presentarti a casa mia _

__

**Hyunjinnie**

_ :-* _

_ Affare fatto, baby boy _

Ancora ridacchiando per la battuta di cattivo gusto dell’ _ amico _ , Felix afferrò le proprie scarpe da ginnastica e si diresse nella prima stanza libera, accendendo lo stereo e dimenticandosi della propria vita per qualche ora.

**# # # # #**

_ Quattro anni prima _

Dalla festa era passata una settimana perlopiù tranquilla e sia Felix che Seungmin erano tornati alla loro normale routine, senza smettere di parlarsi, ma allo stesso tempo senza discutere di ciò che era successo fra di loro.

Aveva preso l’abitudine di alzarsi la mattina presto e di andare a correre lungo la riva del fiume Han. Aveva scoperto che correre, oltre che a mantenerlo in forma, lo aiutava a non pensare e a rilassarsi. Per non parlare del fatto che anche solo camminare all’aria aperta è un antidepressivo naturale. Dopodiché tornava ai dormitori e si faceva la doccia, la stanza solitamente vuota visto che Seungmin iniziava a lavorare alla libreria verso le 08:30. Si vestiva, riempiva lo zaino e passava le proprie giornate a studiare, fermandosi occasionalmente alla mensa per mangiare assieme al suo compagno di stanza. Non era esattamente il tipo di estate ideale, fatto di feste e divertimento, ma Felix aveva scoperto di amare la tranquillità ed il silenzio, preferendoli al clima di festa ed al rumore delle serate con gli amici.

Chan ed Allen avevano entrambi lasciato i dormitori: il primo, essendosi laureato qualche settimana prima, era andato in vacanza al mare con alcuni propri amici prima di darsi da fare per traslocare nel nuovo appartamento, mentre il secondo era tornato dalla sua famiglia per la pausa estiva. Solo lui e Seungmin sarebbero rimasti ai dormitori.

Ogni tanto Felix si ritrovava a pensare alla notte condivisa con Seungmin ed a sorridere fra sé, ripensando alla premura ed alla gentilezza che il più giovane aveva usato con lui. Era stato fortunato, pensava in quei momenti, a sperimentare una prima volta così importante con qualcuno di cui si fidava e che lo aveva trattato dolcemente, assicurandosi che fosse pronto e che anche lui si stesse godendo il momento.

«Dannazione, questo cibo fa schifo» si lamentò quella sera Seungmin, resistendo a sputare nel piatto il boccone che aveva appena messo in bocca.

Felix annuì, spostando schifato con la bacchetta i funghi che gli avevano messo nel piatto. Era abbastanza sicuro che quella cosa verde in cima non fosse prezzemolo, ma muffa. «Mi domando perché continuiamo a mangiare qui se possiamo tranquillamente prendere del  _ ramyeon  _ e mangiarlo in centro» borbottò, decidendo di mangiare solamente la ciotola di riso.

«Perché nonostante tutto i dolci sono buoni, visto che sono confezionati. E perché è gratis, visto che siamo dei dormitori» rispose Seungmin.

L’altro mise giù le bacchette, rinunciando a mangiare persino il riso. «Senti, siamo in vacanza ed io ho appena ricevuto la mia paga dalla libreria. Che ne dici se ci facciamo un giro in centro, mangiamo un bel piatto di  _ jjajangmyeon  _ e poi ci andiamo a vedere un film al cinema?» propose all’improvviso il minore.

Felix accettò, entusiasta della proposta e si alzò con lui per andare a buttare il cibo - se così si poteva chiamare. Dopodiché uscirono dall’edificio e presero la metropolitana, finendo nel centro di Seoul dopo un paio di fermate.

Non andava spesso in centro a Seoul, se non ogni tanto - e di mattina - per fare spese solo in caso di emergenza. Non c’era mai stato di sera, nemmeno con Chan: avevano sempre preferito posti tranquilli ed isolati, in modo da non venire disturbati né giudicati per le loro effusioni.

La capitale la sera era  _ magnifica _ : mille e più luci illuminavano le strade affollate di Seoul e numerosi stand di street food e busking riempivano i posti liberi dell’asfalto. Felix, uscendo dalla metropolitana si ritrovò ad osservare a bocca aperta tutti quei colori e ad ascoltare estasiato tutte quelle voci. Dagli stand i cuochi urlavano gli ordini oppure cercavano di attirare nuovi clienti ed uno stereo lì vicino stava riproducendo le ultime novità del pop coreano.

«Cavolo, è  _ stupendo _ » mormorò, gli occhi che brillavano dalla felicità.

Seungmin si voltò verso di lui. «Non sei mai stato in centro a Seoul?» gli chiese, incredulo.

Il più grande scosse la testa. «Chan ed io preferivamo posti più silenziosi e tranquilli, dove difficilmente saremmo stati giudicati - rispose, arrossendo leggermente al ricordo - Non ero mai stato in centro a Seoul.  _ Di sera _ , intendo».

Il minore annuì, per poi afferrargli il polso con forza, anche se non abbastanza da fargli del male. «Forse è meglio se ci teniamo per mano, altrimenti rischiamo di perderci nella folla» ghignò, facendo scivolare i loro palmi l’uno contro l’altro ed intrecciando le loro dita.

Felix arrossì al contatto e si lasciò trascinare da Seungmin in mezzo alla gente. Camminarono così - il minore davanti, guidandoli per la strada con le mano unita a quella di Felix - per una decina di minuti, fino a che Seungmin non lo portò dall’altra parte della strada, fermandosi davanti ad uno stand piuttosto vecchio. Dietro al bancone c’era una donna di mezza età e dietro ai fornelli una vecchietta, la quale stava mescolando aggressivamente una ciotola di  _ ramyeon _ ai fagioli rossi.

« _ Halmeoni _ ! - esclamò Seungmin, ridacchiando nel vedere la nonnetta saltare sul posto e cercare chi l’avesse chiamata - Siamo qui!».

«Minnie! - rispose questa, uscendo dalla cucina per andare a strizzargli le guance - Sei tornato finalmente! Pensavo fossi morto! Vieni, siediti qui di fronte a me così possiamo parlare tranquillamente».

Il più piccolo gli fece segno di seguirlo, accomodandosi al bancone di fronte alla cucina, dove la vecchietta era tornata a destreggiarsi dopo i saluti. «Chi è lei, Seungmin?» sussurrò Felix, sedendosi al suo fianco.

«Lei è la mia  _ halmoni _ , la mia nonna - tradusse - Mentre la signora alla cassa è mia zia. Ho vissuto con loro fino all’inizio dell’università».

«Minnie, chi è questo bel ragazzo vicino a te? - lo canzonò sua zia, alzando le sopracciglia - Non sarà per caso il tuo fidanzato?».

Seungmin rise. «No, zia, lui è Felix è il mio compagno di stanza» lo presentò.

Felix accennò un inchino ed un sorriso. «Siete venuti qui per mangiare, Minnie?» chiese sua nonna, scolando il  _ ramyeon _ .

L’altro annuì. «Il cibo della mensa fa schifo - commentò con una smorfia - Perciò Felix ed io abbiamo deciso di venire in centro a Seoul a mangiare  _ jjajangmyeon _ e a guardarci un film, finché è ancora estate».

«Dovresti venire più spesso a trovarci - disse sua zia - Ti vediamo così poco! E poi siete entrambi così magri, vi farebbe solo bene venire qui a mangiare!».

Il minore sorrise solamente, senza annuire né dire nulla ed accettò di buon grado i due piatti di cibo che gli porse la nonnetta, passandone uno a Felix. Nel momento in cui mise in bocca il  _ ramyeon _ Felix gemette rumorosamente, spalancando gli occhi e facendo pollice in su in direzione di Seungmin.

«Sono i  _ jjajangmyeon _ più buoni che io abbia mai mangiato in vita mia!» esclamò, ricominciando a masticare e finendo velocemente la ciotola. L’altro si mise a ridere in risposta.

Restarono davanti allo stand per un’ora abbondante, il tempo di lasciare che Seungmin aggiornasse la propria famiglia sulle sue ultime novità. Poi, notando l’ora, il minore annunciò che si sarebbero incamminati verso il cinema. Dopotutto a quell’ora le strade si erano decisamente svuotate e sarebbero stati più liberi di camminare senza aver paura di perdersi.

Dopo un'infinità di raccomandazioni e di promesse di tornare a trovarle, le due donne li lasciarono andare e ancora una volta Felix si ritrovò a seguire la figura del giovane per le strade di Seoul, stavolta diretti verso il cinema.

«Grazie per questa serata, Minnie - lo ringraziò, abbassando lo sguardo sui propri piedi - Il  _ ramyeon _ era ottimo e tua zia e tua nonna sono state dolcissime, mi sembrava di essere loro nipote».

Seungmin accanto a lui sorrise, un po’ amaramente. «Sono mortificato e dispiaciuto di non riuscire ad andarle a trovare più spesso, sai? Ma non riesco a fare altrimenti: quando ero piccolo i miei genitori sono morti e loro mi hanno accolto immediatamente a casa loro. Facevano già fatica a mantenersi, figuriamoci con un bambino in casa. Mi sono ripromesso che una volta diventato maggiorenne non avrei mai più chiesto aiuto a loro, ma anzi, sarei stato io ad aiutarle. Ed ogni volta che le vedo mi sento un peso» confessò.

Felix scosse la testa. «I loro occhi erano pieni di luce, di gioia quando ti hanno visto - lo rassicurò - Anche se eri un problema a livello economico posso assicurarti che per loro non sei mai stato un peso. Ti amano veramente».

Il minore annuì, per poi fermarsi di fronte ad un grosso edificio, la scritta  _ Cinema _ su un’insegna illuminata. «Grazie mille Felix - mormorò - Non si direbbe ma le tue parole mi hanno veramente tirato su di morale».

Il maggiore lo abbracciò, portando le braccia attorno alla sua vita e seppellendo il viso sul suo petto. «Quando senti il bisogno di piangere, di sfogarti con qualcuno, per qualsiasi cosa... Io sono qui, Minnie. Che sia per condividere qualcosa di felice o triste, voglio che tu sappia che puoi contare su di me».

Seungmin annuì, il naso nell’incavo del suo collo. Poi si staccò dall’abbraccio e tirò su col naso, cercando di nascondere le lacrime. «Forza, andiamo a vedere il film» sorrise, porgendogli la mano.

L’altro sorrise a sua volta, accettando la mano e seguendolo all’interno del cinema.

Optarono per guardare una semplice commedia, una cosa leggera e che li tirasse su di morale. Si sedettero sui posti in cima, per non essere disturbati da bambini o chiacchiere fastidiose. Tuttavia la sala era quasi deserta: a guardare il film c’era solo qualche coppia ed una sola famiglia da quattro persone.

Per la prima parte del film tutto filò liscio: Felix e Seungmin si stavano ancora tenendo per mano, ed ogni tanto il minore si divertiva a tracciare con l’indice tutti i nei ed i segni sulle mani di Felix, facendogli il solletico. La trama del film non era molto originale, nulla che non avessero già visto, eppure Felix si ritrovò a seguirlo con attenzione - forse per evitare di finire il primo tempo con un’erezione a dir poco dolorosa da nascondere agli occhi altrui.

Il minore sembrò intuire la situazione nella quale si trovava il più grande perché, una volta iniziato il secondo tempo non ci pensò nemmeno a prendergli di nuovo la mano: posò direttamente il suo palmo destro sopra la sua virilità. Felix sobbalzò, ma Seungmin fu svelto a tappargli la bocca con l’altra mano, mentre con la destra scivolava all’interno dei suoi boxer e sul suo sedere, fino ad arrivare ad accarezzare con il dito indice la sua entrata.

«Io trovo questo film un po’ noioso - gli sussurrò ad un orecchio - Che ne dici se torniamo in camera e ci divertiamo in qualche altro modo?».

Felix si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo negli occhi - scuri e decisamente  _ eccitati _ \- per qualche istante, prima di posare, in un contatto bagnato e quasi impercettibile le sue labbra sulle sue. «Penso che sia un’ottima idea, Minnie» mormorò.

**# # # # #**

_ Ora _

«Oh mio Dio!».

Hyunjin sorrise, allargando le braccia e girando su se stesso, ricevendo un gridolino eccitato da parte di Felix. «Beh? Mi sta bene?» chiese.

«Stai scherzando? Sei meraviglioso! Oddio, non ci posso credere di essere riuscito a vedere ed a toccare dal vivo un’opera di  _ Kim Minju _ » piagnucolò Felix, allungando le mani verso di lui e lasciandosi abbracciare.

«Come siamo drammatici» ridacchiò Hyunjin, passando le braccia attorno alla sua vita e massaggiandogli la schiena.

«Drammatici? Questo outfit è stato fatto da Dio in persona e tu definisci  _ drammatico _ il mio atteggiamento?!  _ Amico _ , Kim Minju ha fatto vestiti persino ai  _ BTS _ !» sospirò Felix sognante, accarezzando delicatamente la stoffa dei vestiti dell’altro.

L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte e staccandosi dall’abbraccio. «Beh, Felix, non so quanto tu mi possa definire un  _ amico _ quando ti faccio urlare come nessun altro abbia mai fatto» lo canzonò, schivando all’ultimo una sberla da parte sua.

Felix lo guardò storto. «Posso invece affermare con orgoglio che il sesso con Kim Seungmin era decisamente al tuo livello» ribatté, voltandosi ed andando in cucina.

Hyunjin rimase lì impalato per una decina di secondi, prima di realizzare. «Aspetta un attimo!  _ Kim Seungmin? _ Kim Seungmin il giornalista che fa sempre domande scomode e che non ha peli sulla lingua? Seungmin che lavora per la Dispatch? Lo stesso Kim Seungmin che ha esposto a tutto il pubblico la mia ultima relazione sentimentale?» esclamò, seguendolo con occhi sbarrati.

Fu il turno di Felix a ridere. «Vedo che l’hai riconosciuto subito - lo prese in giro - Sì,  _ quel _ Kim Seungmin. Si dà il caso che sia il mio migliore amico da ben cinque anni, oltre che vecchio compagno di stanza all’università  _ e  _ vecchia fiamma».

Il maggiore si passò una mano fra i capelli, incredulo. «Non ci posso credere di essere appena stato paragonato a quel-» sbottò.

Felix si girò improvvisamente, il coltello da cucina in mano puntato verso Hyunjin. «Quel?» lo invitò a continuare, un sopracciglio alzato.

Hyunjin sorrise innocentemente. «Quel... bellissimo ragazzo!» finì.

L’altro scosse la testa, girandosi per finire di tagliare le ultime verdure e mettendole nella pentola insieme al curry.

D’un tratto le braccia di Hyunjin tornarono a circondare la sua vita, massaggiandogli la pancia.

«Felix...».

«Cosa c’è, Jinnie?».

«Mi annoio, scopiamo?».

Felix posò il mestolo, sbattendolo e voltò la testa per guardarlo con disapprovazione. «Sei così volgare, Hyunjin! Cosa penserebbero di te i tuoi dipendenti se ti sentissero dire queste parole?» lo rimproverò.

«Ma non mi sentono» replicò l’altro.

«Okay, ma se ti sentissero?».

«Felix, davvero, hai ragione, ma in questo momento la mia mente ha decisamente bisogno di essere svuotata, perciò non possiamo spegnere i fornelli e andare a letto?» si lamentò Hyunjin, accarezzandogli la schiena.

Il minore sbuffò, spegnendo effettivamente i fornelli e girandosi completamente verso di lui, la schiena posata sul bancone. «No» rispose, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Hyunjin gemette. «No? Perché no, Felix?» piagnucolò.

«Perché io non ho voglia - replicò, afferrando la pentola di curry e andando a posarla sul tavolo - Perciò se hai bisogno di svuotarti la mente hai di fronte due possibilità: uno, parli con qualcuno di quello che ti passa per la testa, non necessariamente con me; due, se proprio sei così arrapato usi la vecchia e cara mano».

Alla mancanza di risposta del maggiore, Felix si girò di nuovo verso di lui, trovandolo ancora in piedi in cucina, la testa bassa. Lo raggiunse, afferrandogli le braccia e portandole attorno alla sua vita. «Cosa ti affligge, Jinnie? - gli chiese dolcemente, massaggiandogli gli avambracci - Si vede che sei stressato, per non parlare di tutti i nostri ultimi appuntamenti cancellati a causa di  _ riunioni improvvise _ ! Sai che puoi parlare di tutto con me, vero?».

Hyunjin annuì, la testa ancora bassa. Felix sospirò, fermando il movimento delle sue mani. «Ti piace qualcuno?» gli domandò cautamente.

Il maggiore alzò di scatto il viso, scuotendo velocemente il capo. « _ Assolutamente no! _ Felix, come ti è saltato in mente di pensare una cosa del genere?» strillò.

L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Insomma, i segni c’erano tutti. Non c’è bisogno di farla così drammatica, siamo solo amici per l’amor di Dio!».

Il giovane sospirò, spostandosi i capelli dal viso. «Sul serio Felix, non è nulla di cui preoccuparsi troppo. I miei genitori mi stanno mettendo un po’ più di pressione per quanto riguarda il mio futuro matrimonio: dicono che debba sposarmi con qualcuno al più presto» spiegò.

Felix incrociò le braccia. «Perché gli importa così tanto che tu ti sposi con qualcuno? Insomma, sei ancora giovane e sei già così impegnato! Perché devono rovinarti tutto il divertimento?» esclamò alterato.

«Io- Davvero ‘lix, io non lo so. Possiamo per favore parlare di qualcos’altro? Questo argomento mi fa venire la depressione» lo interruppe Hyunjin.

L’altro annuì. «D’accordo. Allora facciamo così: stasera siamo entrambi troppo stanchi e stressati per fare qualcosa. Perché non mangiamo la cena che ho preparato e ci stendiamo a letto a guardarci un bel film e a coccolarci? Poi se hai voglia puoi restare qui la notte» propose.

Il maggiore alzò un sopracciglio. «Restare qui la notte? Sei sicuro Felix? Insomma, non ho mai dormito da te durante la settimana...» domandò cautamente.

«Per me non c’è alcun problema. Le chiavi dell’appartamento ce le hai ed io mi fido di te. Tu domani hai un giorno di ferie, giusto? - Hyunjin annuì - Bene, allora puoi restare fin quando vuoi. Dovrei riuscire a tornare per pranzo».

«D’accordo allora. Mangiamo il curry prima che si raffreddi».

Dopodiché si sedettero a tavola, mangiando la cena che Felix aveva preparato e parlando di quello che avevano fatto quella settimana. Il minore gli raccontò del suo incontro con Chan e Jeongin - Hyunjin li conosceva di persona, in quanto suo cugino aveva presentato il fidanzato alla propria famiglia qualche tempo prima - e del loro imminente trasloco.

«E con il lavoro? È stressante in questo periodo?» Hyunjin portò un cucchiaio di curry alla bocca, guardandolo negli occhi.

Felix alzò un sopracciglio: solitamente non parlavano di lavoro a tavola, in un tacito accordo che avevano stabilito ancora prima dell’inizio della loro “relazione”. «Bene, Changbin-hyung è molto impegnato a gestire i vari progetti dell’azienda, perciò ultimamente ci spostiamo molto dall’ufficio. Però gli affari vanno alla grande» spiegò, scrollando le spalle.

«Changbin- _ hyung _ ? - ripeté Hyunjin, evidenziando la parola - Il tuo capo ti lascia usare quel tipo di onorifici con lui?».

L’altro smise di mangiare, confuso. «Beh, sì. Dice che ci conosciamo da tempo ormai e che in privato posso pure chiamarlo così... Ci sono problemi?» chiese.

Il più grande scosse la testa, ridacchiando. «Felix, è così  _ ovvio  _ che ci stia provando con te! E tu sei forse l’unica persona a non essersene accorta!» lo canzonò.

Felix avvampò. «N-non è vero, Hyunjin! - si lamentò - Non ci sta provando con me! Non può! È il mio capo!».

«Beh, Felix, sarai contento di sapere che alla maggior parte delle persone non interessa che tu sia suo dipendente o meno!».

«A me sì - sibilò il minore, zittendolo - A me importa se è il mio capo oppure no. La nostra dovrebbe essere una relazione totalmente ed esclusivamente professionale e non dovrebbe coinvolgere cose come...  _ sentimenti _ o vita privata!».

Rimasero in silenzio, gli occhi bassi sui loro piatti - ormai vuoti - per qualche istante prima che Hyunjin aprisse di nuovo bocca: «Nonostante ciò tu provi qualcosa per lui, non è forse vero? Non è per questo che ti preoccupi così tanto? Che inventi certe scuse?».

Felix alzò di scatto il capo, gli occhi spalancati. Il maggiore aveva un sorriso amaro in volto e stava ancora fissando il proprio piatto. «Cosa?» mormorò con voce tremante.

«Provi qualcosa per lui - ripeté - Anche quello si vede lontano chilometri. Ti si può leggere in faccia».

Boccheggiò per qualche istante. «Hyunjin, io-» provò a parlare, ma venne fermato da un gesto della mano dell’altro.

«Non devi giustificarti, ‘lix - finalmente alzò gli occhi, freddi e duri - D’altronde l’hai detto proprio tu, che siamo solamente  _ amici _ . Non mi importa che tu sia innamorato di qualcun altro».

Ah. Faceva decisamente più male di quello che aveva previsto.

«Forza, andiamo sul letto. Ho proprio una gran voglia di rivedermi con te  _ Il Diritto di Contare _ » esclamò Hyunjin, i suoi occhi di nuovo dolci, alzandosi da tavola e trascinandolo sul letto.

Ed una mezz’ora più tardi Felix si lasciò andare contro il petto di Hyunjin, il suo respiro nell’incavo del suo collo e le sue mani sui suoi fianchi. Il minore afferrò le sue dita e cominciò a baciarle una ad una, per poi posare la bocca contro il palmo della mano.

«Hyunjin?».

«Dimmi ‘lix».

«Ti amo».

Hyunjin ridacchiò. «Anche io ti amo ‘lix. Sei il mio migliore amico» sussurrò, stringendo la presa alla sua vita.

L’altro sorrise amaramente, le loro dita intrecciate. Già. Lo amava proprio come un  _ migliore amico _ .

**# # # # #**

_ Quattro anni prima _

Seungmin lo spinse contro la porta della loro stanza ancora prima che riuscissero ad entrarci. Lo baciò, le mani ben piantate sul suo sedere e la lingua ad accarezzargli il palato. Felix ricambiò il bacio passando le dita fra i capelli di Seungmin e tirandogli le ciocche rossicce, ricevendo come risposta dei gemiti sommessi da parte sua.

«Min- Forse dovremmo veramente entrare in camera prima di farlo qui davanti a tutti» ansimò il maggiore, interrompendo il bacio ed accarezzando le gote rosse del ragazzo.

L’altro scosse il capo solamente, muovendo la mano ed inserendo il codice per aprire la porta della camera dietro la schiena del più grande. Felix fu veloce a prenderlo per il colletto della sua maglietta ed a tirarlo all’interno, chiudendo la porta e spingendolo di nuovo contro di essa. Ripresero a baciarsi, le loro lingue a toccarsi e ad esplorare la bocca e la pelle l’uno dell’altro. Felix grugnì quando Seungmin gli morse il labbro inferiore e cominciò a succhiarlo prepotentemente.

Il minore si spostò dalla bocca, alla guancia e poi alla mandibola dell’altro, succhiando, mordendo, graffiando con i denti la sua pelle, in modo da poter lasciare un segno di lui, sul bianco della sua nuova tela. Felix gettò indietro la testa quando la sua bocca si spostò sul suo collo, tracciando una via di succhiotti fino alla sua spalla.

«Voglio succhiartelo».

Il maggiore scoppiò a ridere, per poi interrompersi con un gemito quando Seungmin gli pizzicò leggermente un capezzolo. «Non capisco cosa ci sia di così divertente nell’essere volgari durante il sesso» sibilò tra i denti quando il minore gli abbassò boxer e pantaloni in un solo colpo, inginocchiandosi di fronte alla sua erezione, formata già da tempo.

«Dovrebbe farti eccitare ancora di più, teoricamente» rispose l’altro, passandogli le mani sulle cosce.

«Farò finta di crederci».

Seungmin lo afferrò per i fianchi, avvicinando la bocca alla sua virilità e leccandone lentamente la punta. Felix sibilò di nuovo, sbattendo la testa contro la porta.

La sensazione era del tutto nuova e piacevole. Seungmin lo accolse all’interno della sua bocca, muovendosi piano per testare le acque prima di iniziare ad aumentare la velocità. Si muoveva su di lui con esperienza, come se questo fosse il suo pane di tutti i giorni.

A causa di un movimento particolarmente profondo Felix spinse in avanti i fianchi senza accorgersene, sfuggendo alla presa del più piccolo. Seungmin si staccò da lui, tossendo violentemente e guardandolo storto.

«Vuoi uccidermi per caso?» sbottò, la voce rauca.

Il maggiore sorrise, scuotendo la testa ed accarezzandogli i capelli. «Scusa, è stato un riflesso» si scusò.

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle e riprese a lavorare sulla sua erezione sia con le mani che con la bocca. Più passavano i minuti, più Felix si sentiva vicino all’orgasmo. «Minnie, se non ti fermi immediatamente rischio di venire» lo avvisò, tentando di allontanarlo da sé.

L’altro lo ignorò, aumentando invece la velocità dei movimenti della sua testa e guardandolo dal basso con occhi dilatati dall’eccitazione. Poi incavò le guance e succhiò con violenza. Felix, particolarmente stimolato, raggiunse l’orgasmo dentro alla sua bocca, accompagnandosi al limite con un gemito acuto. Seungmin ingoiò il suo seme con una smorfia schifata e si alzò da terra.

«Spogliati, ‘lix».

Il maggiore lo seguì di fronte al letto con ancora le ginocchia di gelatina e si tolse velocemente i vestiti di dosso, Seungmin a fare lo stesso davanti a lui. Una volta completamente nudo, una mano sul petto lo indusse a sdraiarsi sul letto e pancia in su. Seungmin salì sopra di lui, baciandolo con veemenza ed esplorando il suo corpo con le proprie mani. Riusciva a distinguere il sapore di sperma sulle labbra del minore anche se non l’aveva mai avuto in bocca: lo trovava decisamente sgradevole, ma non tanto quanto il cibo della mensa, pensò, ridacchiando mentalmente.

Seungmin a quel punto si era spostato sulla parte inferiore del corpo, lasciando succhiotti anche all’interno delle sue cosce e perfino in alcuni punti delle gambe. Arrivò persino alle sue caviglie, che si premurò di leccare e baciare con cura prima di ritornare alla sua zona intima.

Felix ringraziò il cielo mentalmente per avergli suggerito di farsi una doccia prima di cena quando Seungmin lo afferrò per le gambe e le avvicinò al suo petto. Poco dopo, infatti, sentì la sua lingua venire a contatto con la sua pelle e successivamente con la sua entrata. Non riuscì a trattenere delle urla di piacere quando Seungmin cominciò a prepararlo con la sua lingua. Era totalmente diverso dall’essere preparato con le dita: decisamente più bagnato e - secondo Felix -  _ decisamente  _ molto più  _ eccitante _ .

La sensazione però non durò molto perché poco dopo il minore aveva già iniziato ad usare le sue dita per allargarlo. «Minnie, st- sto-oh per venire di nuovo» mormorò Felix senza fiato, eccitato una seconda volta.

Il minore borbottò qualche parolaccia, sbrigandosi ad afferrare un preservativo dal comodino e ad infilarlo sulla propria virilità, entrando dentro di lui con forza. Felix emise un sospiro di sollievo, allacciando le gambe attorno alla vita dell’amico e facendogli segno di iniziare a muoversi.

L’altro cominciò a spingere dentro di lui dapprima lentamente e poi sempre più veloce. Ad ogni spinta corrispondeva un piccolo sbuffo di Felix, il quale si ritrovava contro i cuscini del letto dell’altro, con le guance arrossate ed i capelli spettinati contro la federa.

«Cavolo Felix, sei-» Seungmin non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase, gemendo ad alta voce ed aumentando nuovamente la velocità delle spinte.

Ormai mancava poco perché Felix venisse una seconda volta e Seungmin con lui. In cerca di più contatto, il maggiore si fece coraggio e provò a sperimentare una posizione più estrema: con una spinta e contraendo gli addominali Felix alzò i fianchi dal letto. In quel modo riusciva a sentire l’altro più a fondo. Seungmin ansimò contro di lui, guardandolo con occhi spalancati e fermandosi per un momento, forse un po’ sorpreso.

«Riprendi subito,  _ idiota _ , non durerò a lungo. Sono dannatamente scomodo in questa posizione» ringhiò Felix.

A supportarlo con le due mani sotto le sue cosce, Seungmin riprese a spingere dentro di lui. Felix gemette senza controllo quando l’altro trovò la sua prostata e - proprio come la volta prima - al contatto venne con un altro gemito. Il minore lo seguì immediatamente all’interno del preservativo.

Qualche minuto dopo, quando entrambi erano a letto, “puliti” e sdraiati contro le lenzuola, Felix si permise di avvicinarsi all’altro, posando la testa sopra al suo braccio teso.

«Mi dispiace per averti chiamato idiota prima» borbottò il maggiore, accoccolandosi meglio contro di lui in modo da poterlo guardare in faccia.

Seungmin rise, facendolo avvicinare a sé ed abbracciandolo. «Non importa Felix. L’importante è che ti sia piaciuto» rispose.

L’altro arrossì, annuendo contro il suo petto. «Sì, mi è piaciuto» ammise.

«Più dell’altra volta?».

«Decisamente di più» affermò.

«Potremmo farlo più spesso» propose Seungmin.

Felix fece finta di pensarci un po’ su. «Certo, perché no» accettò, sfregando la faccia contro l’incavo del suo collo.

«Però mi devi promettere che in caso tu iniziassi a provare dei sentimenti per me, ‘lix, me lo dirai. Senza paura».

Il maggiore annuì.

E così aveva fatto.

**# # # # #**

_ Quattro anni prima _

La loro  _ relazione _ era durata tutta l’estate, fino all’inizio del loro secondo anno di università. Erano rimasti solo loro due per tutta la pausa estiva, Chan ancora con i suoi amici ed Allen con la sua famiglia.

Stavano bene assieme, tutto sommato: passavano la maggior parte delle giornate in compagnia l’uno dell’altro, studiando assieme ed andando persino a qualche festa universitaria. Se ogni tanto si baciavano appassionatamente contro i muri del campus o passavano la notte assieme questo non importava più di tanto.

Seungmin era  _ speciale _ . Era intelligente e lo aiutava spesso a studiare matematica, nella quale Felix non era mai stato una cima; era gentile e gli correggeva sempre gli errori che faceva quando parlava in coreano, certe volte suggerendogli degli esercizi per imparare più in fretta; era dolce e lo portava sempre a sperimentare cose nuove a Seoul, come i cat café, il karaoke e molte altre cose. Era d’altronde quasi impossibile non innamorarsi di lui.

E Felix, nonostante si fosse decisamente accorto di provare dei sentimenti per l’amico, non aveva detto nulla, crogiolandosi solamente nella sensazione di protezione e di amore che provava quando stava con Seungmin. D’altra parte, se doveva essere sincero, non si sentiva ancora pronto ad avere una relazione a lunga durata con qualcuno. Certo, aveva avuto tempo per sperimentare la vita da solo, ma semplicemente non si sentiva a proprio agio con l’idea di condividere il proprio cuore con qualcuno in maniera seria. Gli piacevano le cose così com’erano in quel momento, facendo -  _ tanto _ \- sesso con Seungmin e passando tempo assieme come soli amici. L’idea di avere una relazione - anche se con il più piccolo - lo spaventava ancora, anche se decisamente meno di prima.

Quel pomeriggio erano andati a passeggiare ad una piccola fiera nel centro di Seoul. Era ormai fine estate e l’aria calda di metà agosto aleggiava in mezzo alla gente impegnata a camminare o a fare la fila ai vari stand. Ce n’erano di diversi tipi: dagli stand più classici che vendevano cibo, bevande e dolciumi, a quelli che invece esponevano libri, strani gioielli oppure cover per i telefoni.

Si trovavano lì già da qualche decina di minuti e Felix aveva da poco preso il coraggio per sfiorare la mano dell’altro con la sua, prendendola e facendole oscillare tra di loro. Seungmin l’aveva guardato - forse un po’ a disagio, ma il maggiore non se n’era accorto - ed aveva ricambiato la stretta.

Si erano fermati ad uno stand che vendeva  _ tteokbokki _ e si erano seduti ad uno dei tavoli lì davanti, il naso per aria a guardare il tramonto e le luci installate appositamente per la manifestazione.

Il primo ad abbassare la testa era stato proprio Felix che, con il collo dolorante, si era -  _ ovviamente _ \- fermato ad ammirare il profilo del minore, il quale stava ancora guardando il cielo. Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso intenerito alla sua infantilità, la sua bocca spalancata dallo stupore ed i palmi delle mani l’uno contro l’altro.

Quando Seungmin abbassò la testa, tornando a guardare di fronte a sé, Felix avvampò, rendendosi conto di essere stato colto in flagrante a fissarlo. Il più piccolo aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma in quel momento arrivarono le loro ordinazioni ed entrambi caddero vittime di un silenzio imbarazzante.

Cominciarono a mangiare. Felix teneva la testa bassa, temendo che se avesse provato ad alzarla l’altro avrebbe iniziato a parlare su come lo stesse guardando qualche attimo prima.  _ Seungmin sapeva _ . Insomma, era quasi impossibile non accorgersi dei suoi sentimenti quando eri... beh,  _ Lee Felix _ . E questo lo sapeva perfettamente anche il maggiore: aveva notato che i momenti di disagio erano aumentati fra di loro con l’avanzare della fine dell’estate ed aveva decisamente notato che - ovviamente non in modo esplicito - Seungmin sembrava sempre più restio ad avere rapporti di qualsiasi genere con lui. Negli ultimi giorni era difficile che accettasse di passare una giornata assieme a lui, figuriamoci andarci a letto assieme. E Felix lo aveva notato, aveva  _ capito _ che il più piccolo molto probabilmente si era accorto dei suoi sentimenti e che molto probabilmente non ricambiava, visto il disagio. Tuttavia non aveva mai detto nulla. Se da una parte, infatti, aveva paura che i suoi sentimenti potessero rovinare la loro amicizia, dall’altra voleva rimandare il più possibile il rifiuto dell’altro, volendosi crogiolare il più tempo possibile - per sempre, se avesse potuto - in quell’illusione di felicità paradisiaca.

Tuttavia si rendeva conto che tutte le cose avevano un limite, persino l’amore stesso: certe volte svaniva, certe volte si interrompeva per cause di forza maggiore, ma persino l’amore - come la vita, d’altronde - aveva una data di scadenza. Solo che questa non veniva mai specificata all’esterno della confezione.

La serata l’avevano passata in silenzio, senza riuscire a proferire parola. Felix aveva pensato di iniziare una conversazione con il minore, ma, un po’ perché gli mancava il coraggio, un po’ perché aveva intuito il disagio dell’altro, preferì non dire nulla.

Perciò si godettero in silenzio la fiera a Seoul ed infine tornarono a casa verso le due di notte.

«Penso dovremmo finirla qui - fece una pausa - La nostra  _ relazione _ intendo dire».

Seungmin sobbalzò alle sue parole, in piedi nell’ascensore davanti a lui. Annuì senza girarsi a guardarlo. «Ti piaccio, non è vero?» rispose infine, una punta di amarezza nella voce.

Felix confermò, tremante. Non si era nemmeno accorto di aver iniziato a piangere. Nascose i singhiozzi dietro la mascherina e si abbracciò la vita. «Mi dispiace, Minnie - mormorò a bassa voce - Mi dispiace tantissimo. Mi dispiace non avertelo detto prima, mi dispiace essere rimasto in silenzio a godermi la mia felicità, mi dispiace  _ essermi innamorato di te _ . Ma ti prego una cosa: non lasciarmi. Non farti condizionare dai miei sentimenti per te. Mi passerà, ne sono certo. Ci vorrà tempo, ma mi passerà sicuramente. Però ti supplico, non smettere di essermi amico solamente perché provo dei sentimenti per te; sei troppo importante per lasciarti andare.  _ Promettimelo _ ».

Il minore si voltò finalmente verso di lui, anche lui in lacrime e scosso da singhiozzi. Gli si avvicinò ed avvolse le braccia attorno a lui. «Mi dispiace - sussurrò nell’incavo del suo collo - Mi dispiace  _ così tanto _ non riuscire a ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti. Non ti lascerò mai per una cosa del genere, te lo prometto».

E Felix si lasciò convincere dalle sue parole, dandogli piena fiducia e seppellendo la testa e le sue lacrime sul suo petto e nel buio di quella notte.

Anche quello, prima o poi, avrebbe raggiunto la sua data di scadenza. 

**# # # # #**

_ Ora _

Felix chiuse di scatto il diario, alzandosi in piedi e raggiungendo il suo comodino, dove il suo telefono era appoggiato, in carica. Una scossa di emozione lo attraversò completamente, facendolo rabbrividire mentre afferrava il cellulare e con mani tremanti componeva il numero del suo migliore amico.

Sperava vivamente che questo fosse libero di parlare con lui. Felix si diede dello stupido: non aveva nemmeno controllato il fuso orario prima di chiamare!

In quel momento Seungmin si trovava in Inghilterra a seguire personalmente un servizio in collaborazione con la BBC. Erano mesi che non riuscivano a parlarsi al telefono a causa della diversa ora nei due Stati e per colpa dei numerosi impegni di entrambi. Parlare con il suo migliore amico gli mancava terribilmente, soprattutto lamentarsi del proprio carico di lavoro e raccontargli delle sue serate con Hyunjin e delle sue crisi a causa di Changbin.

Portò l’aggeggio vicino al suo orecchio, pregando che questo riuscisse a rispondergli.

« _ Pronto? _ ».

Felix saltò sul posto, sorridendo. «Seungmin-ah! Ti disturbo per caso?» chiese, afferrando il telefono con entrambe le mani.

« _ Stavo dormendo in realtà... _ » rispose l’altro, sbadigliando subito dopo.

«Mi dispiace! Mi mancavi molto perciò ti ho chiamato subito senza nemmeno controllare prima l’ora. Metto giù immediatamente allora» esclamò Felix, già pronto a chiudere la chiamata.

« _ Yah, non ci provare nemmeno! Ormai sono sveglio, e poi anche a me mancavi molto Felix-ah _ » disse dall’altro capo del telefono.

Il maggiore lo sentì muoversi sul letto, probabilmente per accendere la luce e sedersi. «Come va il servizio? Ti trattano bene lì?» chiese, incrociando le gambe sul letto ed accendendo il telegiornale in sottofondo.

« _ Pensano che io sia una sottospecie di genio, credo _ \- raccontò l’altro -  _ Forse perché per loro l’asiatico medio è un genio in matematica ed informatica. Perciò mi stanno riempiendo di lavoro da fare per quanto riguarda l’editing e la stesura dei copioni, ma non penso si vedrà la mia faccia sul servizio finito _ ».

Il più grande annuì tra sé e sé. «Non ti manca la Corea?».

« _ Mi manca ogni giorno di più  _ \- confessò Seungmin, sospirando pesantemente -  _ Devo ancora abituarmi al fuso orario e qui è difficile che mi trattino bene, le loro idee oscurate dai pregiudizi. Mi manca camminare per strada e decidere al momento cosa mangiare, in uno dei pocha di Hongdae; mi manca fotografare dalla Namsan Tower; mi manca girare Seoul e passare il tempo a cercare locali carini dove editare i miei scritti. Ma soprattutto mi mancate voi: mi manca parlare con te e dormire assieme nel tuo letto, anche se in realtà finiamo sempre per parlare tutta la notte; mi manca andare a fare colazione da Chan-hyung e parlare con lui delle ultime novità in musica e mangiare quintali dei suoi pasticcini; mi manca incontrare Jeongin dietro il bancone e guardarlo bisticciare assieme a Chan-hyung. Mi mancate tantissimo tutti quanti e voglio tornare a casa il prima possibile _ ».

L’altro tirò su con il naso, afferrando un fazzoletto ed asciugandosi le lacrime. «Mi manchi tantissimo anche tu, Minnie - disse, singhiozzando leggermente - Mi manca passare con te tutte le mie serate; mi manca visitare con te ogni posto nascosto di questa città e cercare assieme il miglior caffè di Seoul. Mi manca parlare con te ed averti semplicemente accanto. Mi manchi come l’aria, Minnie. Ho persino ritrovato il mio diario, dove ho scritto tutti i dettagli della nostra  _ relazione _ , all’università. Te lo ricordi quel periodo? Per settimane non ci parlammo nemmeno, messi a disagio da ciò che era successo tra noi. Te lo ricordi? Fu proprio in quel periodo che conoscemmo anche Jeongin e fu proprio lui a farci tornare amici come una volta».

Seungmin ridacchiò. « _ Come potrei mai dimenticarmene, ‘lix? Soffrii tantissimo quella distanza, anche se non me ne accorsi mai. Capii solo dopo che ci fummo riconciliati, quanto in realtà mi fossi mancato. Non sei solo il mio migliore amico, ma un importante pezzo di me _ » rispose.

Ci fu qualche minuto di silenzio, nei quali i due rimasero in attesa l’uno dell’altro di parlare. « _ Come va con Hyunjin e Changbin, invece? _ » chiese infine Seungmin.

Il maggiore sospirò. «Penso di amare Hyunjin - confessò, ignorando il sussulto di Seungmin dall’altra parte della linea - Ma provo dei sentimenti anche per Changbin. Sono così...  _ confuso _ , Seungmin. Mi pare tutt’altra realtà».

Il minore ridacchiò. « _ Felix, lo sai vero che è più che normale che ti possano piacere più persone?  _ \- lo rassicurò -  _ Si chiama poligamia. Mentre certe persone preferiscono chiudere le loro relazioni solo a due persone, ad altre piace avere una relazione con più persone _ ».

L’altro sussultò sul letto, rabbrividendo. Sapeva bene cosa fosse la poligamia, più volte gliel’avevano nominata i suoi amici come una soluzione al suo “problema”. Ma lui non aveva mai voluto saperne nulla. Era un concetto troppo  _ strano _ , troppo  _ estraneo  _ alla sua realtà. Si sarebbe sentito così fuori posto a dichiararsi una persona poligama, ad avere una relazione con più persone! Aveva fatto fatica, al tempo, a dichiararsi gay con se stesso e ci aveva messo anni ad imparare ad amarsi. Significava che doveva davvero ricominciare daccapo? Gli sembrava di essere totalmente un’altra persona dal ragazzo che era sceso da quell’aereo circa cinque anni prima. Tutto ora gli sembrava nuovamente sfocato, il mondo così estraneo, proprio come gli era successo durante la pubertà. Gli sembrava di essere un alieno sbarcato sulla Terra, in un corpo uguale a quello di tutti gli altri abitanti del pianeta: all’esterno normale, uguale alla massa, ed all’interno proveniente da un pianeta completamente diverso.

«Non credo sia questo il mio problema, Minnie» ridacchiò anche lui nervosamente.

L'altro sospirò. « _ Ne abbiamo già parlato di questo. Non è un cattivo segno che tu ti senta diverso e confuso, al solo pensare- _ » provò a dirgli.

«Non ne voglio parlare Seungmin - tagliò corto - Mi racconti invece delle  _ tue _ avventure sentimentali?».

Con una mano afferrò il proprio diario, mormorando qualche risposta in monosillabi per far capire a Seungmin che lo stava seguendo e riaprì il libretto alla pagina in cui l’aveva chiuso.

Rabbrividì un’altra volta, accarezzando le pagine successive, rovinate da numerose lacrime.

_ Han Jisung e Lee Minho _ .


	4. Han Jisung & Lee Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per tenersi in forma ed allo stesso tempo guadagnare un po' di denaro, Felix viene assunto in uno studio di danza, dove fa lezione ai bambini sotto la guida dell'ormai veterano Lee Minho. Mentre questo flirta con Felix senza pudore, il giovane australiano conosce un altro ragazzo iscritto ai corsi di danza, Han Jisung, per il quale sviluppa un certo interesse sentimentale. E' veramente possibile amare due persone contemporaneamente?  
> Nel frattempo Changbin fa un annuncio inaspettato.

_ Ora _

Felix si svegliò di colpo, scattando seduto sul letto ed accendendo la luce sul suo comodino il più velocemente possibile. Lasciò passare qualche minuto per riuscire a riprendere fiato, il petto che si alzava e scendeva sempre più lentamente ed infine inspirò ed espirò per calmarsi definitivamente. Si girò verso il comodino, dove era appoggiato la sua sveglia, viola, che Jeongin gli aveva regalato appena si era trasferito nell’appartamento.

Le cinque e venti del mattino. La sua sveglia sarebbe dovuta suonare in una decina di minuti. Sospirò e si alzò dal letto lentamente, iniziando a prepararsi per la nuova giornata di lavoro.

Era la terza volta che  _ li  _ sognava. Da qualche sera - precisamente dopo la sua chiamata con Seungmin - Felix continuava a sognare alcuni momenti passati assieme a  _ loro _ , sogni che prontamente si trasformavano in incubi totalmente frutto della sua immaginazione e che lo facevano svegliare nel bel mezzo della notte. Il giorno prima non era più riuscito ad addormentarsi e si era presentato a lavoro con solo quattro ore di sonno, finendo per addormentarsi sul bus che aveva preso per tornare a casa.

Fortunatamente questa volta era riuscito ad arrivare alle cinque e venti. Mentre si lavava i denti Felix ripensò all’incubo e rabbrividì, sciacquandosi la bocca e decidendo di accantonarlo nella sua mente fino ad almeno quella sera.

Perché era così che Felix affrontava le difficoltà della vita ed i problemi: fuggiva a gambe levate.

I suoi genitori avevano reagito negativamente al suo coming out? Felix si era rifugiato sul primo aereo per Seoul e li aveva abbandonati senza nemmeno salutarli. Aveva fatto un brutto sogno su un proprio “trauma”? Cercava di pensarci il meno possibile ed ignorava il male al petto che lo accompagnava ovunque andasse.

Prese il primo autobus che si fermasse davanti all’azienda e, come ogni giorno, si recò lì prima dell’arrivo di tutti per sistemare ufficio e documenti vari per Changbin.

Mentre posava il caffè ed i biscotti sopra la sua scrivania Felix sospirò tristemente. Quella era proprio una giornata no, una di quelle giornate nelle quali avrebbe fatto di tutto per rimanere a letto e guardare semplicemente il soffitto pieno di muffa del proprio appartamento o per dormire per ventiquattro ore di fila.

Uscì dall’ufficio di Changbin trascinando i piedi per terra. Una volta chiusa la porta rimase lì in piedi a pensare, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di bere un altro caffè nella cucina riservata ai dipendenti o se fosse meglio prepararsi una tisana e sperare che la giornata passasse in fretta. Era stato anche fortunato, insomma, visto che si prospettava un intero giorno in ufficio a firmare ed organizzare documenti ed a partecipare a qualche riunione. Non si sarebbe dovuto alzare più di tanto dalla propria postazione.

«Buongiorno Felix-hyung!» trillò Chenle, entrando in ufficio mano per mano con il fidanzato, il quale gli fece semplicemente un segno con la testa per salutarlo.

Felix sospirò, di nuovo. «‘giorno Chenle, ‘giorno Jisung» li salutò educatamente, per poi tornare a concentrarsi sul proprio caffè - aveva optato per quest’ultimo alla fine, decidendo che la tisana l’avrebbe potuto rendere troppo sonnolento e che avrebbe rischiato di cadere addormentato sopra la scrivania se l’avesse bevuta.

Chenle si scambiò un’occhiata stranita con Jisung e si spostarono direttamente verso le loro postazioni, senza chiedergli come stesse o cosa avesse fatto durante il weekend, come erano soliti fare. Felix ringraziò mentalmente il cielo perché quella mattina non aveva proprio voglia di parlare con nessuno: già sarebbe stato difficile conversare con Changbin senza sbraitare, immaginiamoci con qualcuno che non era il suo capo e con cui poteva essere veramente sincero!

«Sono molto preoccupato per Felix-hyung - sentì dire Chenle a Jisung - Negli ultimi giorni è particolarmente giù di morale e continua a bere caffè! Sono sicuro che questo sia già il suo terzo caffè della giornata! Non è uno stile di vita sano».

Il giovane ridacchiò. Si sbagliava. Quello era il suo  _ quarto  _ caffè.

Jisung annuì. «L’altro giorno l’ho visto prendere sonno sulla sua scrivania per circa qualche minuto prima che si svegliasse a causa del telefono. Deve star dormendo poco ultimamente» rispose.

Felix imprecò mentalmente: l’avevano visto! E se l’avevano visto loro significava che...

«L’altro ieri Changbin-ssi è venuto a chiedermi se sapessi qualcosa di Felix-hyung. Dice di non averlo mai visto così provato da quando si conoscono».

Non riuscì nemmeno a sentire la fine del discorso. Uscì di fretta dalla cucina, rifugiandosi dietro la sua postazione e respirando profondamente. Non si era accorto di essere stato così  _ evidente _ . Nascondeva le proprie occhiaie dietro chili di trucco ogni mattina e faceva il possibile per non far notare a Changbin-hyung e gli altri quanto provato fosse. Eppure erano riusciti a vederlo lo stesso. Lo sapeva probabilmente tutto l’ufficio, a quel punto.

Iniziò a respirare più velocemente e si rifugiò sotto il proprio banco di lavoro. E se gli avessero chiesto cosa gli stava succedendo? Non poteva essere sincero con loro, l’avrebbero etichettato come “quello strano”. A chi piacevano due persone contemporaneamente? Chi avrebbe tanto voluto essere in una relazione con altre persone? Certamente  _ non lui _ .

Finalmente riuscì a calmare il respiro e si accasciò sfinito contro il tavolo. Fortunatamente il piano inferiore della scrivania era coperto da un pannello di legno ed era isolato da dei muri dal resto dell’ufficio, altrimenti tutti avrebbero potuto vedere cosa gli stava succedendo.

Uscì dal suo nascondiglio e respirò profondamente un’ultima volta, prima di decidere di prepararsi per l’arrivo di Changbin-hyung.

«Che stavi facendo lì sotto?».

Saltò violentemente sul posto e le gambe cedettero sotto il suo peso per lo spavento. Felix chiuse gli occhi e poco dopo sentì la sua testa venire a contatto con il pavimento. Un dolore acuto esplose dalla sua tempia, facendolo piagnucolare. Portò le mani alla testa e si mise in posizione fetale quando sentì qualcosa di viscido bagnare le sue mani. Sangue, si accorse con orrore.

Due forti braccia circondarono la sua schiena e lo misero seduto con la schiena contro la scrivania. «Felix, oddio, rispondimi! Qualcuno porti un fazzoletto bagnato e delle garze!» urlò Changbin agli altri colleghi.

Il ragazzo avvicinò le gambe al proprio petto e nascose la testa fra le braccia. Non voleva farsi vedere in quella situazione, non voleva risultare debole agli occhi altrui, non voleva che tutti lo guardassero. Voleva restare solo, dannazione!

«‘lix, per favore, alza la testa» lo incoraggiò Changbin, accarezzandogli la schiena con fare rassicurante.

Il minore scosse la testa. In quel momento qualcuno arrivò con il necessario per medicarlo e si fermò a guardare, probabilmente per sapere se ci fosse bisogno di qualcos’altro. Felix si strinse ancora di più su se stesso, lamentandosi debolmente un’altra volta.

«Grazie mille di tutto, Chenle-ssi, ora puoi andare. Ci penserò io qui» lo sentì dire.

Piano piano, quando si fu assicurato che nessuno fosse nei paraggi, il giovane segretario alzò la testa. Il suo braccio sinistro era quasi completamente bagnato di sangue, che scorreva da un punto imprecisato della sua testa. La sua vista era un po’ sfocata, ma riuscì comunque a vedere i grandi occhi nocciola del proprio capo fissarlo con preoccupazione, chinato di fronte a lui.

«Bravo Felix - disse Changbin, sorridendogli, anche se era evidente la preoccupazione sul suo volto - Ora posso vedere cosa ti sei fatto?».

Felix scosse la testa. «Ho seriamente bisogno di vedere se hai bisogno di punti, ‘lix. Anche se sono abbastanza sicuro che non sia necessario» rispose Changbin.

Il minore lo guardò meglio: nei suoi occhi gli sembrava di leggere solo preoccupazione e sincerità. Nessuna cosa come compassione o scherno per la sua debolezza. Lentamente Felix abbassò la testa verso di lui, permettendogli di controllare la sua ferita. Sperava vivamente di non dover andare in ospedale per mettere i punti: era spaventato a morte alla sola idea di vedere un ago!

«Bravissimo, ‘lix - lo incoraggiò di nuovo l’altro - Come pensavo, non c’è bisogno di punti. Ti disinfetterò un pochino e ti coprirò la ferita, d’accordo? Riesci ad alzarti, ‘lix?».

Annuì ed aggrappandosi agli avambracci dell’altro riuscì ad alzarsi in piedi. Non si era mai accorto di quanto il più grande fosse muscoloso. Insomma, i muscoli si vedevano attraverso i completi attillati che portava a lavoro, tuttavia mai si sarebbe aspettato che questo fosse  _ così _ forte ed in forma.

«Riesci a stare in piedi da solo, ‘lix?» chiese gentilmente Changbin.

Il giovane ci pensò qualche secondo: no, decisamente non era capace di stare in piedi da solo. Le sue gambe avevano ancora la stessa consistenza della gelatina ed ora che si era alzato il mondo aveva improvvisamente ricominciato a girare. Tuttavia avrebbe fatto la figura del debole, della  _ lagna _ di fronte al suo capo se non fosse riuscito a reggersi in piedi da solo. Come avrebbe potuto prendersi cura di Changbin se non sapeva nemmeno prendersi cura di se stesso?

Perciò annuì, decidendo che valeva la pena rischiare e stringere i denti per cavarsela da solo.

Changbin mollò la presa. Andò tutto bene per i primi trenta secondi. Felix si stupì di se stesso, riuscendo a rimanere in piedi da solo per tutto quel tempo.

Poi il mondo crollò vorticosamente sotto i suoi piedi e tutto si fece buio.

**# # # # #**

_ Tre anni prima _

«Dannazione, sono ingrassato!» imprecò Felix, tentando - inutilmente - di infilarsi dei jeans che fino ad un mese prima gli entravano senza problemi.

Seungmin lo guardò incuriosito. «Sei sicuro di essere ingrassato? Magari si sono semplicemente ristretti, o sei cresciuto...» provò a suggerire.

«Cresciuto, sì, di pancia! - si lamentò il maggiore, gettando i pantaloni in un angolo con il broncio in volto - Ed ora cosa metto?».

L’altro si voltò velocemente, afferrando un paio di pantaloni suoi e lanciandoglieli. «Prova con questi, ti dovrebbero stare. Inoltre si abbinano bene con quella felpa. Ma muoviti, dobbiamo partire adesso se non vogliamo arrivare in ritardo a lezione!».

Felix annuì e se li infilò velocemente, afferrando poi la propria borsa e seguendo Seungmin fuori dalla loro stanza. «Grazie, Minnie» disse, afferrando la sua mano e camminando rapidamente al suo fianco.

Era passato quasi un anno dalla loro storia ed il maggiore era riuscito a dimenticarsi completamente dei sentimenti per l’altro solo dopo qualche mese. All’inizio aveva fatto molta fatica, vivendoci assieme e nelle prime settimane dopo la “rottura” i due non si erano quasi neanche parlati, troppo in imbarazzo. Ad aiutarli con la loro situazione era stato un dolce ragazzino appena arrivato all’università, con un sorriso che riuscirebbe a sciogliere anche il più indistruttibile dei cuori nonostante l’apparecchio e dei capelli rosa confetto. Yang Jeongin, quello era il suo nome, aveva fatto amicizia con entrambi nei corsi che condividevano e, decidendo di sedersi con loro durante i pasti, li aveva poco a poco fatti tornare negli stessi rapporti di prima. Aveva aiutato moltissimo i due, avere qualcuno di esterno alla loro situazione che consigliasse loro cosa fare e che li sgridasse ogni qualvolta che sbagliavano.

La vista era proprio buffa: due ragazzi ormai cresciuti ed indipendenti con il broncio venire sgridati da un ragazzino con l’apparecchio, i capelli rosa e molto più basso di loro nel mezzo della mensa senza badare al proprio volume della voce. Senza onorifici per di più!

E così erano riusciti a superare anche quell’ostacolo, assieme, ed uscirne ancora più forti di prima.

Ora Seungmin e Felix passavano la maggior parte del loro tempo assieme: la mattina uscivano dalla camera per mano e Felix accompagnava il minore alla facoltà di letteratura, per poi dirigersi verso la sua da solo.

«Hai mai pensato che forse fare uno sport potrebbe aiutarti a mantenere la forma?» chiese Jeongin durante il pranzo, masticando il proprio cibo.

Seungmin fece una smorfia schifata e gli passò una salviettina per pulirsi la bocca. Il maknae ingoiò, afferrando il tovagliolo e ringraziando l’altro con un sorriso. «Insomma, potresti farti assumere in qualche palestra ed insegnare ai bambini. Non avevi detto di essere bravo a danzare?» disse.

Felix aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Effettivamente non è una cattiva idea... Però non ho esperienza nell’insegnare ballo e soprattutto, non ho nessuna certificazione! Chi mai mi assumerebbe?» esclamò agitando le braccia e lasciandosi cadere contro il tavolo.

Qualcuno si lasciò cadere di peso accanto a lui e gli posò un braccio sulle spalle. «Guarda caso il vostro caro e vecchio hyung qui ha proprio qualcuno che fa al caso tuo, ‘lix-ah!» rispose.

Seungmin e Felix sobbalzarono nello stesso momento, allargando la bocca in un sorriso. «Chan-hyung!» strillarono all’unisono.

Chan ricambiò il loro sorriso, abbracciando con forza l’altro australiano al suo fianco e riservando un occhiolino a Seungmin dall’altra parte del tavolo. «Davvero c’è qualcuno che sarebbe disposto ad assumermi?» domandò Felix subito dopo avergli chiesto come stesso.

Il maggiore annuì, rubando un pezzo di  _ kimchi  _ a Seungmin con le bacchette di Felix, il quale protestò debolmente. «Un mio compagno di corso insegna in uno studio di danza qui vicino e ha un disperato bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiuti con dei bambini per tre giorni a settimana. Ovviamente dovrebbe prima valutare il metodo d’insegnamento, ma è disponibile ad assumere anche qualcuno senza certificazione. Saresti comunque affiancato da un altro insegnante» spiegò.

Il minore annuì. «Potresti darmi il suo numero di telefono, se non è un problema?» propose.

L’altro accettò, porgendogli il suo cellulare e lasciando che ricevesse il numero dell’amico. «Si chiama Lee Minho - lo informò, alzandosi dal tavolo ed afferrando le proprie cose - Gli faresti davvero un grande favore».

Felix lo ringraziò ancora, sorridendogli mentre si allontanava dal tavolo. Chan-hyung li veniva spesso a trovare alla loro università, avendo affittato un appartamento lì vicino. Perciò quando il suo corso di cucina glielo permetteva, si fermava a pranzo alla mensa e passava a salutarli.

Afferrò il cellulare ed osservò per qualche secondo la chat al momento vuota con tale Lee Minho, chiedendosi cosa scrivergli e sperando che gli rispondesse presto.

**Felix**

_ Ciao! Sono Lee Felix, un amico di Bang Chan-hyung _

_ Chan-hyung mi ha detto che stai cercando qualcuno che ti aiuti ad insegnare danza, se non hai ancora trovato nessuno potrei venire a provare. Sempre se per te non è un problema _

**Lee Minho-ssi**

_ Ciao Felix! _

_ Sì, si tratterebbe di gestire una classe di bambini delle elementari tre volte a settimana. Ci sarebbe comunque un mio collega con te, tuttavia abbiamo davvero bisogno di due insegnanti a causa della quantità di iscritti... _

Il giovane rimase piacevolmente sorpreso dalla velocità con la quale l’altro gli aveva risposto. Nel mondo del lavoro non è insolito che lascino aspettare i candidati anche settimane prima di dare un verdetto.

**Felix**

_ È per caso necessaria una certificazione?  _

**Lee Minho-ssi**

_ Dovrebbe essere necessaria, tuttavia si tratterebbe solamente di dare una mano a tenere i bambini _

_ Eventualmente alla fine dell’esperienza saremmo disposti a procurarti una certificazione, se risulterai idoneo _

_ Quando saresti disponibile per un breve colloquio? _

**Felix**

_ Ogni pomeriggio va bene per me _

_ La mattina sono occupato con l’università  _

**Lee Minho-ssi**

_ Andrebbe bene domani sera verso le sei? _

**Felix**

_ Sarebbe perfetto! _

_ Grazie ancora! _

**Lee Minho-ssi**

_ A domani, Felix-ssi _

Il ragazzo alzò la testa e si accorse che sia Seungmin che Jeongin si stavano preparando per tornare a lezione. Velocemente afferrò le proprie cose e rincorse i suoi due amici, poggiando un braccio sopra le spalle di ognuno e strofinando la testa contro le loro.

«Da tutta questa felicità deduco che tu abbia un colloquio!» ridacchiò Jeongin, abbracciandolo di lato. Felix annuì, gioioso.

Questa era una grande opportunità.

Non se la sarebbe fatta sfuggire  _ per nulla al mondo _ .

**# # # # #**

_ Ora _

Felix sbatté qualche volta le palpebre prima di riuscire ad abituarsi alla luce che illuminava la stanza. Una volta riuscito a riconoscere qualche ombra, si rese conto di essere sdraiato sul divano dell’ufficio del suo capo, all’azienda. Si alzò lentamente, sistemando la schiena contro i cuscini su cui aveva appoggiato la testa ed incrociò le gambe davanti a sé.

Changbin entrò in quel momento dalla porta del bagno dell’ufficio, qualche garza e del disinfettante in mano. «Oh, ti sei svegliato!» esclamò con un sospiro sollevato.

L’altro aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Sono... svenuto? - chiese, quasi parlando con se stesso - Per quanto tempo?».

Il maggiore si chinò al suo fianco. «Solo per qualche ora, non preoccuparti. È solo ora di pranzo - lo informò - Onestamente sembravi così stanco stamattina che ho pensato non fosse il caso di svegliarti, ma che fosse meglio lasciarti dormire».

Gli spostò i capelli delicatamente, scoprendo la ferita sulla sua testa ed iniziò a disinfettarla con una piccola garza. «Non hai bisogno né di punti né di andare in ospedale. Devi essertela fatta quando hai sbattuto la testa contro la scrivania, ma non sembra nulla di grave» disse Changbin.

Il minore annuì, arricciando il naso. «In effetti sono giorni che dormo un po’ male - confessò - Continuo a pensare a certe...  _ cose _ , a certi ricordi e continuo a sognarli. Questa mattina ero riuscito a svegliarmi ad un orario decente, ma si vede che lo stress e la stanchezza si sono comunque accumulati nei giorni» ridacchiò, guardando il suo capo medicargli meticolosamente la ferita.

Aveva la faccia concentrata e quasi lo intimidiva: i suoi lineamenti, già pungenti e spigolosi di loro, assumevano un andamento ancora più tagliente e gli occhi scuri erano freddi e puntati sulla sua ferita, l’espressione stoica.

«Puoi prenderti la settimana libera, Felix: so perfettamente che hai ancora dei giorni di vacanza da spendere e quale momento migliore per farlo se non questo? So badare a me stesso, quindi non ti dovresti preoccupare di me» consigliò Changbin.

«Ma hyung...» protestò debolmente Felix.

Gli occhi del maggiore si spostarono dalla sua ferita al suo volto. «Felix, quando dico che hai bisogno di riposare, lo sto dicendo perché lo intendo sul serio - ribatté gelido - Tutti in questo ufficio ci siamo accorti che ultimamente sei molto stanco e tu stesso hai ammesso di star dormendo poco. Siamo preoccupati! Dovresti prenderti più cura di te stesso».

Felix incassò la testa fra le spalle, abbassando gli occhi sulle proprie ginocchia. Si sentiva come un bambino sgridato dalla madre per aver giocato a pallone in casa.

Lo sguardo di Changbin si addolcì un poco, vista la sua reazione. «Oppure c’è un motivo preciso per cui non vuoi rimanere a casa da solo?» suggerì, posando le sue mani sulle ginocchia dell’altro.

Il labbro superiore di Felix tremò leggermente. «I ricordi - sussurrò, impaurito - Qualche volta diventano troppo alti e rumorosi da ignorare». Changbin annuì, quasi comprensivo.

«Però, sai - cominciò l’altro - non sempre avere a che fare con ricordi dolorosi è una brutta cosa. Spesso si può imparare da essi e cercare di non fare più lo stesso errore o, più semplicemente, imparare a sopportarli».

Il minore rimase in silenzio. «Può essere di grande aiuto anche farsi vedere da qualcuno di preparato, ‘lix» sussurrò.

Felix spalancò gli occhi, scuotendo la testa velocemente. «Non voglio! Non ho bisogno di uno psicologo!» esclamò immediatamente.

Changbin si appoggiò all’altro estremo del divano, sistemando un cuscino tra le gambe ed alzò un sopracciglio. «Come mai l’idea di vedere uno psicologo ti terrorizza, ‘lix? Non puoi sapere se non hai mai provato» chiese.

Oh, eccome se ci aveva provato! Ed era stata l’esperienza più terrificante della sua vita... Scosse la testa, scacciando anche questi pensieri. «Ci... Io ci ho già provato - borbottò - e non voglio più avere nulla a che fare con loro».

Vedendo la sua reazione a quella proposta, Changbin decise di lasciar perdere il discorso. C’era evidentemente qualcosa che non sapeva e che Felix non voleva dirgli e di sicuro insistere non avrebbe aiutato per nulla la situazione.

Proprio in quel momento il telefono di Felix riservato alle chiamate di lavoro, appoggiato sul tavolino dietro di lui, squillò, facendoli saltare entrambi sul posto. Lo schermo illuminato mostrava il nome di un’azienda affiliata.

Felix si voltò per prenderlo. Allo stesso modo, Changbin si allungò verso di lui per rispondere lui stesso alla chiamata, pensando che il minore fosse ancora troppo debole per discutere di lavoro.

Si incontrarono a metà via, Felix ormai circondato dalle braccia del capo e Changbin praticamente sdraiato sopra di lui nel tentativo di raggiungere il cellulare. Felix sussultò, sorpreso dall’azione del maggiore e voltò la testa verso di lui.

I loro visi erano distanti pochi millimetri ed il minore era sicuro che se solo avesse girato la testa verso destra probabilmente si sarebbe ritrovato le labbra dell’altro sulle sue. Era completamente intrappolato fra le sue braccia e lo schienale del divano. Il giovane deglutì, non riuscendo a resistere alla tentazione di abbassare gli occhi ed osservare, anche solo per poco, le labbra del maggiore. Erano più carnose di quelle di Hyunjin, si accorse Felix, e si chiese come sarebbe stato baciarle. A Changbin piacevano di più i baci a stampo o quelli alla francese, come il suo amico? Anche a lui piaceva mordere le labbra del proprio partner o preferiva abbracciarle delicatamente con la propria lingua? Sarebbero state morbide come quelle di Hyunjin, che passava metà delle proprie giornate a spalmarci sopra burro cacao o sarebbero state screpolate perché troppo occupato a fare altro per poter pensare alle proprie labbra?

Ormai le stava fissando da molto tempo, si accorse Felix, perciò si affrettò ad alzare gli occhi di nuovo sul viso dell’altro. Avvampò violentemente, scoprendo che anche lo sguardo dell’altro si era abbassato sulle sue labbra come lui aveva fatto fino a qualche istante prima.

Poi anche gli occhi di Changbin si spostarono sul suo viso, ormai arrossato dall’imbarazzo. «Non mi ero mai accorto che avessi le lentiggini» mormorò il più grande, portando una mano alla sua guancia e puntando con il dito indice tutte le piccole macchie nascoste dal fondotinta.

Felix abbassò la testa. «Si vedono solo da vicino - confessò - Solitamente le copro meglio con il fondotinta perché non mi piacciono molto».

Lo sguardo di Changbin si addolcì. «Io invece penso che siano bellissime e che ti rendano adorabile» confessò.

Felix arrossì ancora di più, tornando di nuovo a guardare l’altro e gli sorrise dolcemente, come ringraziamento per il complimento che gli aveva appena fatto.

Il telefono dietro di lui smise immediatamente di suonare e lo schermo si illuminò con una notifica di chiamata persa. «Changbin-hyung, io-» iniziò Felix.

Venne zittito dall’indice dell’altro, che dalle sue guance si era posato sulle sue labbra.

Changbin sporse il viso di qualche millimetro, fino a far sfiorare le punte dei loro nasi. E poi inclinò la testa e nel giro di qualche istante fece combaciare le labbra con le sue.

Felix sospirò nel bacio, chiudendo gli occhi e portando una mano sulla guancia di Changbin ed una sul suo collo, per evitare che questo potesse scappare, dopo così tanto tempo che lo desiderava.

Il maggiore si spinse contro di lui, costringendolo ad aprire le gambe per eliminare lo spazio rimasto tra loro ed infilando le mani dietro la sua schiena.

Si accorse che baciare Changbin era uguale ed allo stesso tempo completamente diverso da come baciava Hyunjin. Le loro bocche erano entrambe curate e morbide, tuttavia mentre Hyunjin preferiva i baci passionali e frenetici, Changbin prediligeva quelli lenti e pieni di emozioni, quelli che ti facevano tremare il cuore ad ogni piccolo contatto.

Si staccarono l’uno dall’altro, le fronti unite e gli occhi ancora serrati. Felix deglutì. «Mi piaci, hyung» confessò senza aprire gli occhi e stringendo la presa della sua mano sul braccio di Changbin.

L’altro tremò contro di lui, sospirando pesantemente. Poi aprì gli occhi. «Anche a me piaci molto, Felix» rispose, sorridendogli.

Il minore arrossì sotto il suo sguardo. «Ma non posso» finì la frase Changbin.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Se è un problema di soldi io-» cominciò Felix, ma il maggiore scosse la testa.

«Non sei tu il problema, Felix, non pensarlo nemmeno - disse Changbin - Il problema sono io».

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.

«Io-  _ mi sto per sposare _ ».

**# # # # #**

_ Tre anni prima _

Felix spinse la porta di vetro della palestra, sistemandosi meglio lo zaino sulle spalle e prendendo un respiro profondo. Incrociò immediatamente lo sguardo con un ragazzo alla reception e con vari genitori seduti lì davanti ad aspettare che i loro figli finissero la lezione.

Si inchinò profondamente per salutare i presenti e si diresse poi verso il giovane dietro il bancone. Sembrava avere qualche anno in più di lui: aveva i capelli corti e neri, tenuti in ordine da un cappello rosso, di qualche centimetro più alto e vestito con abiti sportivi. Lo accolse con un sorriso.

«Salve, come posso aiutarla?» domandò, digitando qualcosa sulla tastiera del computer davanti a sé.

«Ehm, salve sono- sono Lee Felix e vengo qui perché ho un incontro con Lee Minho» balbettò nervoso, mordicchiandosi un dito.

L’altro sembrò capire chi fosse. «Oh, certo, Felix-ssi! Ti stavamo aspettando! Io sono Ten e gestisco più o meno tutte le attività della palestra, oltre che a tenere dei corsi serali di danza - si presentò, alzandosi dalla propria postazione e raggiungendolo davanti al bancone - Vieni con me, Minho e Jisung stanno facendo lezione adesso, ma dovrebbero finire tra qualche minuto. Puoi entrare in palestra nel frattempo, e magari dare un’occhiata».

«Grazie mille, Ten-ssi, davvero gentilissimo» rispose con un inchino profondo, seguendolo all’interno della palestra.

L’altro mosse una mano nella sua direzione. «Figurati! Anzi, chiamami pure Ten-hyung se ti fa piacere, dovresti avere l’età di Jisung dopotutto. Non mi importa più di molto di questi onorifici...».

Percorsero un lungo corridoio oltre l’entrata, superando altre stanze con all’interno studenti che si allenavano. Arrivarono infine davanti ad una porta in vetro, la quale dava su un’enorme palestra con al suo interno una decina di bambini. Stavano tutti ballando liberamente a tempo di una delle ultime novità del pop coreano. Felix li osservò con affetto, addolcendo lo sguardo alla vista delle mosse inventate dai bambini a ritmo della canzone. Erano tutti particolarmente attivi e, vedendo com’erano sudati, Felix constatò che dovevano trovarsi ormai alla fine dell’ora. Ai lati della stanza si trovavano due giovani, molto probabilmente i due insegnanti con i quali avrebbe dovuto lavorare.

Uno dei due sembrava avere la sua età: portava un cappellino alla pescatore nero sopra i capelli castano chiaro ed aveva due grandi occhi dolci dello stesso colore. Le sue guance erano piuttosto paffute, leggermente in contrasto con il fisico scolpito che si riusciva ad intravedere sotto la maglia attillata ed i jeans neri che portava quel giorno. Stava battendo le mani a ritmo della musica, incitando i bambini a ballare e ridendo alle loro buffe mosse. L’altro giovane sembrava di qualche anno più grande, i capelli lunghi tinti di un brillante arancione. Aveva gli occhi decisamente più piccoli del collega, più scuri e più seri; in volto, però, portava un timido sorriso, gli occhi concentrati ad aiutare i bambini a muoversi correttamente e senza farsi del male.

Ten bussò delicatamente alla porta, aprendola e lasciando che Felix entrasse prima di lui. I bambini si lasciarono distrarre dal nuovo arrivato, fermandosi ed iniziando a parlare tra di loro. Il più giovane dei due insegnanti riprese con gentilezza i bambini, invitandoli a continuare a fare lezione, mentre il più vecchio si avvicinò ai due, accompagnandoli fuori dalla stanza per poter parlare.

«Tu devi essere Felix - disse immediatamente, porgendogli la mano - Piacere, io sono Lee Minho».

Felix s’inchinò e strinse la sua mano. «Lee Felix - rispose - Se non sbaglio mi avevi detto di venire per un colloquio...».

Minho annuì con veemenza. «Sì sì, certo, non preoccuparti! Ti ho chiesto di venire a quest’ora perché solitamente Jisung-ah ed io stacchiamo dopo la nostra ultima lezione. Dovrebbe finire a momenti, però possiamo accomodarci nel mio studio. Ci penserà Jisung a concludere l’ora» gli disse, appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio e voltando la testa verso Ten, quasi a chiedergli il permesso.

Il più grande annuì, sorridendo cortesemente. «Certo! Rimarrò qui in caso di emergenza» confermò, scuotendo la mano verso per far loro segno di andare pure.

Felix si lasciò guidare da Minho in un’altra stanza, poco distante da lì. Era un piccolo studio con due scrivanie poste l’una accanto all’altra. Un’enorme libreria conteneva numerosi raccoglitori, probabilmente pieni di contratti o altri documenti sulla palestra. Lo fece accomodare davanti la scrivania più a destra, sedendosi su di essa di fronte a lui una volta che si fu sistemato.

«Allora, Felix-ssi, lascia che ti spieghi prima la situazione nella quale ci siamo ritrovati Jisung-ah ed io - disse questo, unendo le mani di fronte a sé - Quest’anno mi laureerò, mentre Jisung-ah sta iniziando un importante progetto con una famosa casa discografica. Teniamo lezioni per tre diversi gruppi di bambini in tre diversi giorni. Il caso vuole che entrambi dovremmo saltare un giorno alla settimana per vari impegni e la classe resterebbe parzialmente scoperta, richiedendo necessariamente la presenza di qualcun altro. Si tratterebbe comunque di supervisionare i bambini ed assicurarsi che nessuno si faccia del male durante la lezione. Nel frattempo potresti fermarti assieme a noi e conseguire il corso di abilitazione all’insegnamento, se ti interessa».

Felix annuì, gli occhi spalancati nel seguire il discorso del maggiore. «Quindi se ho capito bene mi ritroverei a fare comunque lezione con uno di voi, tranne per un giorno alla settimana, durante il quale seguirò il corso di abilitazione?» aggrottò le sopracciglia, domandandosi se avesse capito correttamente.

«Esattamente» rispose Minho, sorridendogli cortesemente.

«Per non ci sarebbe nessun problema, Minho-ssi - confermò, strofinando le mani tra di loro - Se mi riterrete all’altezza di questo compito sarò ben felice di prendermi questa responsabilità!».

Il maggiore scattò in piedi, battendo le mani. «Perfetto! Allora direi che possiamo andare nella sala ed iniziare a ballare un po’, giusto per capire il tuo livello! Per quanto riguarda i dettagli del contratto, se verrai selezionato, potrai discuterne quando vuoi con Ten; d’altronde abbiamo un altro mese per decidere» gli disse, accompagnandolo di nuovo nella sala dove avevano lasciato l’altro ragazzo.

Quest’ultimo, Jisung, stava ballando a ritmo di una canzone americana quando entrarono nella stanza, monitorando le proprie mosse sullo specchio di fronte a sé. Felix non riuscì a fare a meno di arrossire quando incrociò il suo sguardo sul vetro e questo gli fece l’occhiolino, non smettendo di ballare.

Minho si avviò verso lo stereo, abbassando il volume della musica. Jisung si fermò. «Jisung-ah, questo è Felix-ssi. Siamo venuti a fare una piccola prova per vedere come se la cava con la danza» spiegò avvicinandosi a lui e passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.

Jisung si inchinò. «Piacere, Felix-ssi!» esclamò sorridente.

«Usate il registro informale se vi fa piacere - rispose questo, agitando le mani davanti a sé, imbarazzato - Dopotutto tu, Minho-ssi, sei sicuramente più grande di te e penso di avere la stessa età di Jisung-ssi. Inoltre vengo dall’Australia, non mi interessano più di molto queste cose. Il piacere è tutto mio!».

«Che carino che sei! Minho, possiamo tenerlo?» saltellò sul posto Jisung, unendo le mani a mo’ di preghiera e sporgendo in fuori il labbro inferiore.

L’altro roteò gli occhi, togliendo il braccio dalle sue spalle e tirandogli una sberla sul collo. «Ya! Per te è hyung!» lo richiamò.

Il più piccolo arrossì vistosamente. «D’accordo Felix, per caso c’è un genere di musica che preferisci per fare freestyle?» riprese Jisung, ghignando, avvicinandosi di nuovo alle casse.

Felix annuì. «EDM, se fosse possibile...» borbottò, tirandosi su le maniche della felpa e saltellando sul posto per riscaldarsi velocemente.

Jisung fece schioccare la lingua, balzando sul posto. «Ho la canzone adatta a te!» esclamò, iniziando a premere i tasti del computer con energia.

Minho, che nel frattempo si era seduto contro lo specchio, alzò gli occhi al cielo davanti all’eccitazione dell’altro. Poco dopo le prime note di  _ Highlight  _ dei  _ Seventeen _ , una canzone piuttosto recente, riempirono il silenzio che era calato tra i tre.

Felix lasciò che l’ambiente svanisse sotto i suoi occhi e che la musica gli riempisse la testa e scorresse nelle sue vene. Una volta raggiunto il ritornello della canzone, il suo corpo si decise a muoversi, creando strane immagini nell’aria e sprigionando contentezza di aver finalmente ricominciato a ballare. Si sentiva come se non avesse bevuto per anni prima di quel momento: ballare gli mancava come l’aria, si rese conto, muovendosi a tempo di musica.

Era durato troppo poco, si accorse Felix, fermandosi gradualmente mentre la musica iniziava a sfumare.

Jisung e Minho si alzarono dal pavimento, scambiandosi uno sguardo indecifrabile. Sembrava stessero parlando una lingua tutta loro solo con gli occhi, chiusi in un mondo inaccessibile se non con il loro permesso. «Beh? Com’è andata?» chiese Felix, respirando affannosamente e facendosi aria con una mano.

«Benvenuto fra noi!» ghignò Minho, facendo una piroetta su se stesso con fare teatrale.

Felix riuscì a malapena a registrare la sua risposta prima che Jisung gli saltasse addosso con uno squittio eccitato, facendoli finire per terra. «Vedrai, andremo super d’accordo e ci divertiremo tantissimo!» strillò, guardandolo in volto da sopra di lui.

Al minore non rimase altro che sorridere, sperando vivamente che quelle parole si trasformassero in realtà.

**# # # # #**

_ Tre anni prima _

Il primo mese ad assistere alle lezioni di danza passò in fretta e Felix spese il proprio tempo ad imparare ad approcciarsi ai bambini ed a rispolverare le proprie conoscenze. La maggior parte del lavoro lo facevano Jisung e Minho, i quali nel tempo libero si dedicavano a creare nuove coreografie e ad insegnare un po’ di teoria a Felix.

Tutto sommato si era trovato molto bene con i due giovani e - proprio come aveva predetto Jisung - si era subito instaurata una certa alchimia fra loro tre. Felix era il  _ maknae _ \- anche se solo di un giorno più piccolo di Jisung, aveva scoperto una di quelle sere - e gli altri due si divertivano a prenderlo in giro per la sua ingenuità ed a litigare per la sua attenzione - cosa che facevano pure con i loro alunni e che aveva presto smesso di stupirlo. Jisung, invece, era il più energico ed entusiasta dei tre ed aveva il compito di invogliare gli alunni a ballare con la sua simpatia. Felix imparò subito che per i due non era una novità ritrovarsi a ridere per una battuta del giovane persino per dieci minuti di fila. Minho, essendo il più anziano, si riteneva il più responsabile. Era dedicato e serio nel proprio lavoro e passava ore intere ad allenarsi e ad inventare nuove coreografie da mostrare a lezione ai suoi colleghi. Nonostante sembrasse così serio e composto, il più piccolo aveva scoperto del suo punto debole per i bambini - e per i gatti, visto lo sfondo del suo telefono - e che anche lui aveva un particolare senso dell’umorismo.

Nonostante si fosse integrato piuttosto bene nel duo, Felix riconobbe un legame inscindibile ed insostituibile fra gli altri due: arrivavano insieme in palestra, scendendo dalla macchina di Minho spesso con vestiti abbinati di proposito; spesso capitava che i due si perdessero nel loro mondo durante le sessioni di teoria con Felix ed una volta il minore li aveva trovati nel bagno - Jisung con la schiena premuta contro il lavandino - con i volti distanti millimetri l’uno dall’altro, a ridacchiare di una stupida battuta del più grande. I due giovani erano decisamente molto uniti, più di quanto sembrasse e Felix sospettava fortemente che tra i due ci fosse del tenero.

«Okay bambini! Iniziamo con un po’ di  _ freestyle _ per riscaldarci!» esclamò dolcemente Jisung, durante il suo quinto allenamento singolo con lui.

Era un martedì sera di inizio ottobre e l’aria aveva appena iniziato a rinfrescarsi. Settembre era passato in un lampo, assieme al suo clima mite e le prime foglie gialle sugli alberi del vialetto della sua facoltà: ora la brezza fresca era stata ormai sostituita da un vento gelido, che ogni mattina costringeva Felix ad afferrare la sua sciarpa di lana viola prima di partire, a meno che non volesse trovarsi a casa con una polmonite il giorno successivo. Quella sera il clima era particolarmente freddo ed il giovane aveva appena finito di fare lezione assieme a Jisung.

Dopo aver salutato i bambini ed averli accompagnati dai rispettivi genitori, assicurandosi che nessuno si facesse male, i due si dedicarono alla pulizia della stanza della palestra. Sistemarono prima i tappetini ed i coni che avevano utilizzato per far riscaldare i bambini e poi iniziarono a mettere a posto il resto del materiale usato. Jisung decise di accendere una playlist di  _ Bruno Mars _ nel frattempo e si divertirono a ballare l’uno contro l’altro nel mezzo della pulizia. Felix scoppiò a ridere quando l’altro, subito dopo aver fatto il  _ verme _ sul pavimento, si rialzò e come se nulla fosse annunciò che ora il pavimento era stato completamente pulito.

«Forza, giullare di corte, andiamo a prendere moccio e sapone e diamoci da fare!» ridacchiò Felix, tirandolo per la manica della felpa fuori dalla stanza.

Jisung saltellò al suo fianco, facendo facce buffe e cantando a squarciagola nei vuoti corridoi dell’edificio. Quando Ten passò di fianco a loro li guardò stranito. «Ma si è fatto di qualche droga?» sussurrò al minore.

Felix scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa. «Mi sorprende sapere che tu ancora non sappia come sia fatto il tuo dipendente, hyung!» lo prese in giro, spingendolo con una spalla.

Il maggiore sbuffò, facendo una smorfia verso di lui. «Ho ben altro da fare che giocare alla babysitter con voi - ribatté, afferrando la sua borsa e dirigendosi verso l’ingresso - Jenny,  _ la mia fidanzata _ , è venuta a prendermi! Addio!» e con ciò li lasciò soli.

Il più piccolo scosse la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Tanto predicava di come loro due fossero infantili, tanto dava loro l’esempio di immaturità! Scuotendo la testa, Felix seguì Jisung nello sgabuzzino, dove l’altro stava rovistando fra gli attrezzi.

«Non riesco a prendere gli stracci da lì sopra!» si lamentò l’altro, sbattendo i piedi ed inscenando un finto capriccio.

«Oh, povero piccolo! Come farai, così piccolo e tenero contro il triste, duro e grande mondo?» lo prese in giro Felix, arruffandogli giocosamente i capelli. Dopodiché si alzò sulle punte dei propri piedi - sfruttando la sua esperienza dopo tre anni di danza classica e quei due centimetri di altezza in più rispetto a Jisung - per afferrare il materiale dalla cima dell’armadio.

Fu solo dopo un’ora e mezza che i due riuscirono finalmente a finire il lavoro di pulizia e ad occupare le docce dello spogliatoio. Erano ormai le otto di sera ed entrambi erano talmente stanchi che non proferirono parola fino a quando non si ritrovarono a chiudere a chiave la palestra, senza forza dopo tutte quelle ore spese a ballare ed a pulire.

D’altronde era così ogni volta che finivano lezione ed era un loro dovere quello di pulire la palestra subito dopo averla finita di usare.

Jisung si aggrappò alla sua vita con entrambe le braccia, posandogli la testa su una spalla e guardandolo chiudere a chiave l’ingresso della palestra. Felix si era quasi abituato a tutto quel contatto fisico da parte del maggiore - d’altronde chi era amico di Bang Chan non poteva che amare le coccole - perciò la sua reazione a tutto quell’affetto fu sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte e cercare di non badare alla velocità dei suoi battiti.

«Siamo stanchi stasera, mh?» ridacchiò, forse anche un po’ a disagio, Felix. Accarezzò un paio di volte la testa dell’altro quando annuì contro la sua spalla e ci affondò dentro il naso.

«Sei sempre così profumato - borbottò - Che shampoo usi?».

Felix arrossì vistosamente. «Io- semplicemente ne ho preso uno al gusto di vaniglia al supermercato» rispose.

Il maggiore mugugnò in tutta risposta. «Ya, Jisung-ah, devi andare a casa» tentò di scuoterlo, muovendosi nel suo abbraccio in modo da fronteggiarlo.

L’altro alzò la testa. «Niente bacio della buonanotte?» si lamentò, senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi.

Diamine, si accorse Felix, avrebbe decisamente pagato tutto l’oro del mondo per poter baciare Jisung in quel momento. L’amico aveva le guance arrossate dal freddo ed i capelli soffici, freschi di doccia, che cadevano dritti sul suo faccino dolce. Le labbra erano in posa per poter ricevere un bacio e le palpebre chiuse, in attesa.

«Ya, Jisung-ah, sono Felix, non Minho-hyung! Svegliati!» ridacchiò nervosamente, cercando di sciogliersi dall’abbraccio.

Jisung aprì gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Perché Minho-hyung dovrebbe avere il diritto di darmi un bacio e tu no?» chiese, confuso.

Felix si guardò intorno, chiaramente imbarazzato. «Non- non state assieme?» domandò sottovoce.

L’altro annuì. «Ma ciò non mi impedisce di volere e poter baciare  _ te _ » rispose.

Il minore non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di poter registrare e formulare una risposta sensata che il più grande si alzò in punta di piedi, stampandogli un bacio sulla bocca con uno schiocco e ritirandosi immediatamente, con un ghigno contento sulla faccia. Le sue labbra erano fredde per il vento che tirava quella sera - probabilmente un avviso che più tardi quella notte avrebbe nevicato - e un po’ screpolate. Felix si portò una mano sulla bocca, guardandolo con occhi spalancati.

Jisung si dondolò sui talloni per qualche secondo, prima di sistemarsi la borsa sulle spalle ed agitare una mano. «A sabato!» lo salutò felicemente, saltellando via e montando sulla sua macchina.

L’altro restò lì per qualche secondo, ancora sconvolto da quell’azione improvvisa, toccandosi le labbra pensieroso.

_ Cosa. Era. Appena. Successo? _

**# # # # #**

_ Ora _

Dopo il loro  _ disastroso _ bacio Felix si era chiuso in se stesso, cercando di passare meno tempo possibile assieme al suo capo - e, stranamente, anche assieme a Hyunjin - e da giorni si era chiuso in casa a guardare film romantici e mangiare insalata - qualcuno doveva pur bloccare il mito di dover mangiare gelato quando ci si sente giù! Insomma, se a lui piace mangiarsi un’insalata mentre passa la giornata sdraiato sul letto a piangere, chi siamo noi per impedirglielo?

Novembre era passato in un lampo ed ormai erano arrivate le vacanze di Natale. L’azienda rimaneva chiusa quasi una settimana per festeggiare, per poi riprendere poco prima di capodanno. Felix, quell’anno, aveva deciso di prendersi qualche giorno di vacanza in più per piangere il necessario e crogiolarsi nella sua solitudine, prima di dover inevitabilmente tornare in ufficio. Sarebbe rientrato il primo giorno dell’anno nuovo. D’altronde, come si suole dire, nuovo anno nuovo Felix, no?

Ed in quello stato d’animo aveva passato la vigilia ed il giorno di Natale a mangiare sushi d’asporto ed a guardarsi ripetutamente  _ Una poltrona per due _ alternato a  _ Suicide Squad _ perché «la Corea del Sud è un paese libero e io ho diritto di fare quello che voglio».

Aveva appena schiacciato il pulsante  _ rewind _ per poter guardarsi  _ Una poltrona per due _ dall’inizio per la terza volta in quella giornata, quando qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.

Felix aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non c’erano molte possibilità che qualcuno suonasse alla sua porta, soprattutto la sera di Natale. Hyunjin era a cena con i suoi genitori - una fastosa cena di Natale riservata solo ai membri della famiglia Hwang ed ai pretendenti del loro figlio maggiore,  _ tsk _ \- mentre Jeongin e Chan stavano festeggiando a casa loro assieme al loro nuovo cagnolino, che il più grande dei due aveva regalato al fidanzato appena si era trasferito assieme a lui. Felix era completamente solo.

Si alzò dal letto, non preoccupandosi nemmeno di cambiarsi il pigiama sporco di maionese ed a rendersi più presentabile prima di aprire la porta. Fece il segno della croce, pregando Dio e chiunque ci fosse lì in cima che non fosse il coro o qualche persona in cerca di elemosina. Se c’era un cosa che non sopportava era il coro stonato che girava di casa in casa ogni Natale a chiedere qualche spicciolo. Magari ce l’avesse avuto qualche spicciolo! Era povero quanto loro, si ritrovava a pensare irritato ogni volta.

Perciò, si alzò, si avvicinò all’uscio ed aprì cautamente la porta.

«Finalmente! Stavo per chiamare il 911 e darti per disperso!» esclamò Seungmin, gettando le mani al cielo.

Felix sbarrò gli occhi. «Seungmin?! Che ci fai qui?!» strillò, la voce più alta di due ottave.

Seungmin sventolò una mano. «Sì, sì, anche io sono contento di vederti, mi sei mancato e tutte le altre stronzate, ma possiamo arrivare direttamente alla parte dove mi fai entrare in casa ed usare un fottuto bagno? Appena sono atterrato dall’aereo mi sono letteralmente infilato in un taxi e sono venuto qui senza fermarmi. Vorrei non solo liberare la mia vescica ma anche controllare che le mie palle non siano troppo congelate per permettermelo!» esclamò questo, spingendo la sua valigia all’interno del suo appartamento e fiondandosi in bagno.

Il maggiore scoppiò a ridere per l’assurdità della situazione e decise che l’arrivo di Seungmin era decisamente un buon pretesto per cambiarsi il pigiama sporco e vestirsi con qualcosa di più consono. Dopo essersi infilato dei pantaloni di una tuta color beige e la rispettiva felpa di almeno due taglie più grandi, si dedicò a preparare qualcosa da mangiare. Era sicuro che il minore non avesse mangiato in aereo - solo Dio sapeva quanto Seungmin riuscisse ad essere schizzinoso con il cibo - e fino a quel momento nemmeno lui era riuscito ad ingerire qualcosa di commestibile.

Quando finalmente Seungmin uscì dal bagno, Felix non aspettò un secondo a fiondarsi sull’amico e ad abbracciarlo stretto. «Mi sei mancato tantissimo, Minnie - piagnucolò nell’incavo del suo collo, le gambe allacciate attorno alla sua vita e le mani dell’altro a sostenere il suo peso sotto le sue cosce - Non ho idea di come io abbia fatto a sopravvivere senza di te. Riguardando indietro mi sembra tutto avvolto da un’oscura nebbia».

Seungmin roteò gli occhi alla sua drammaticità e ridacchiò. «Sei sempre così teatrale, ‘lix! - lo prese in giro, baciandogli il naso - Forza, ora scendi e cuciniamo insieme! Tu non hai ancora mangiato, vero?».

Felix scosse la testa in risposta, tornando in piedi ed avvicinandosi ai fornelli. «Non ero esattamente affamato...» borbottò, mescolando il riso nel pentolino sopra ai fornelli.

«Immaginavo - annuì Seungmin - Jeongin-ah mi aveva avvertito che ultimamente eri particolarmente giù di morale, perciò ero sicuro che nemmeno tu avessi mangiato».

Felix sbarrò gli occhi, voltandosi verso di lui. «Jeongin-ah ti ha detto questo? - esclamò - Non mi ero accorto di essere stato così... ovvio - rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi sembrò accorgersi di qualcosa - Aspetta un secondo... Non dirmi che sei volato fin qui solo per me e che hai rinunciato a salutare la tua famiglia solo perché sono triste?».

Seungmin roteò gli occhi. «Per quanto tu sia importante per me e per quanto io veramente sia in grado di fare una cosa del genere per te,  _ no _ , non sono volato fino in Corea del Sud solo per te. Il documentario non aveva più bisogno di me, perciò mi hanno congedato. Ho girovagato per un po’ in cerca di qualche lavoretto, ma mi sono accorto di quanto mi mancasse lavorare in Corea perciò ho prenotato il primo volo disponibile e sono venuto qui. Per quanto riguarda mia zia, invece, è fuori a cena con suo marito» spiegò, accendendo un fornello e controllando con una mano che la pentola si stesse scaldando.

Il maggiore tirò fuori dal frigo del  _ kimchi _ e lo mise sulla tavola assieme alla tovaglia e le posate. «Grazie di essere venuto a farmi compagnia, comunque - gli disse Felix, tenendo lo sguardo basso sulle proprie mani, impegnate a preparare la tavola - Effettivamente ero un po’ giù di morale».

L’altro non spostò nemmeno gli occhi dalla pentola dove stavano bollendo i wurstel da aggiungere al riso. «Lo avevo intuito - disse, sospirando - Da giorni rispondevi ai messaggi con un tono sconsolato ed a monosillabi. Jeongin-ah mi aveva accennato qualcosa riguardo al tuo lavoro ma non era sicuro visto che con lui non ne hai parlato... In più non inviavi foto di gattini da più di tre giorni sul nostro gruppo» aggiunse ridacchiando e finalmente rivolgendosi verso di lui.

«Che è successo, ‘lix? Che cosa è accaduto di così grave da farti completamente perdere la voglia di sorridere?».

Felix sospirò pesantemente, avvicinandosi a Seungmin e rifugiandosi fra le sue braccia. «Hyunjin ed io abbiamo rotto» borbottò sul suo petto.

«Cosa? E perché mai? Giuro che appena vedo quel pezzo di... schifo lo faccio pentire di essere nato!» esclamò il minore, agitando le braccia.

«Non ce n’è bisogno, Minnie - disse, scuotendo la testa - Sono stato io a finire le cose tra di noi».

Seungmin annuì, accarezzandogli i capelli. «E come mai sembri starci così male, allora?» chiese.

«Perché mi sono reso conto di amarlo. Di amare anche lui - ridacchiò tremante - L’ultima volta mi sono spaventato, dell’idea di amare due persone contemporaneamente, ma questa volta penso di essere riuscito ad accettare che...  _ sono fatto così _ . Non riuscirò mai a cambiare ciò che sono».

Il minore aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Allora per quale motivo hai rotto con Hyunjin?» ribatté, confuso.

«Perché Changbin-hyung mi ha baciato - confessò, singhiozzando leggermente - E subito dopo mi ha detto di dimenticarmi di ciò che era successo perché  _ si sta per sposare _ ! Ti rendi conto? Ha praticamente giocato con i miei sentimenti, illudendoli di venire finalmente ricambiati per poi distruggerli con quattro stupide parole! E, peggio, solo allora mi sono reso conto di quello che stavo realmente facendo nella mia vita: stavo illudendo me stesso. Mi stavo illudendo di avere una relazione perfetta assieme a Hyunjin, nascosta dalla nostra “promessa” di amarci solo a livello fisico, ma solo allora mi sono reso conto che prima o poi sarebbe dovuta succedere con Hyunjin la stessa cosa che era successa con Changbin-hyung. Perciò ho scelto me stesso. Ho scelto me stesso perché ho così tanto amore da dare agli altri: perché non ne riservo un po’ anche per me?».

L’altro lo strinse forte a sé, spegnendo i fornelli per evitare qualche danno. «Mi dispiace ‘lix, mi dispiace così tanto - mormorò tra i suoi capelli - Non ti meriti così tanta sofferenza».

Felix rise fra le lacrime. «Lo spero bene!» rispose, staccandosi da lui ed asciugandosi il viso.

«Te lo assicuro» disse Seungmin, annuendo veementemente.

Il più grande gli mollò uno schiaffo affettuoso sul sedere. «Forza, prendiamo la nostra cena e guardiamoci un’altra volta  _ Una poltrona per due _ che non fa mai male» annunciò, asciugando tutte le lacrime ed uscendo dalla cucina.

Sentì Seungmin grugnire frustrato dalla cucina. «No! Non ne posso più di quel film, Felix!» piagnucolò, trascinando i piedi per terra mentre prendeva i loro piatti e lo raggiungeva sul letto in salotto.

Felix sorrise, accoccolandosi al fianco del suo migliore amico.

**# # # # #**

_ Tre anni prima _

Felix corse leggermente verso l’ingresso della palestra, cercando di recuperare quei minuti di ritardo dovuti al fatto che la sua sveglia si era rifiutata di svegliarlo dal suo sonno pomeridiano. Ora non solo rischiava di arrivare tardi a lezione, ma doveva ancora iniziare a studiare per il giorno successivo!

Spinse la porta di vetro, correndo davanti a Ten e salutandolo con un inchino veloce, per poi fiondarsi negli spogliatoi degli insegnanti per vestirsi in un abbigliamento consono per fare lezione. Minho sporse la testa all’interno dello spogliatoio, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato. «Sei in ritardo» disse, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta ed osservandolo cambiarsi dai suoi abiti.

«Lo so, lo so, non è suonata la sveglia e ho continuato a dormire. Mi dispiace molto, hyung» si scusò Felix, inchinandosi verso di lui mentre si infilava i pantaloni della tuta.

«D’accordo non importa - rispose Minho, gesticolando con le mani - Spero tu abbia imparato la lezione, almeno».

«Certo hyung!».

Finalmente l’altro se ne andò dallo spogliatoio e Felix si ritrovò a sospirare di sollievo, afferrando in fretta borraccia ed asciugamano e seguendo il maggiore all’interno della stanza, dove si stavano mano a mano radunando tutti i bambini che avrebbero dovuto partecipare alla lezione di danza. Minho nel frattempo aveva acceso la musica e stava invitando tutti i bambini a ballare a tempo, in modo da iniziare a riscaldarsi piano piano. Felix si unì a loro, dando l’esempio ed aiutandoli a combattere l’imbarazzo di inventare una coreografia davanti agli altri. Aveva imparato quanto fosse in realtà un problema per i bambini di una certa età, il solo fatto di doversi muovere a tempo della musica di fronte agli altri. Perciò, sotto lo sguardo di approvazione di Minho, aveva cominciato ad incitare così i piccoli ballerini e sin da subito la sua tecnica aveva riscontrato successo, sconfiggendo quasi completamente la timidezza dei bambini.

Una volta conclusa la fase di riscaldamento, i due giovani cominciarono a posizionare degli attrezzi - come per esempio tappetini per fare capriole, coni per fare lo slalom - sul pavimento della palestra per creare un percorso da far realizzare ai piccoli a tempo di musica. L’ora passò così, velocemente, in mezzo a circuiti del genere ed a piccoli momenti di pausa nei quali si divertivano a giocare con i bambini.

Felix aveva scoperto di amare quell’ambiente: guardare i bambini imparare ad ascoltare la musica, ad andare a tempo, fare i primi passi base dell’hip hop era diventato il suo passatempo preferito. Quelle lezioni le trascorreva con il sorriso sempre in volto, un po’ per le reazioni dei piccoli allievi, un po’ per le battute fatte da Minho.

E, proprio come l’ultima volta, l’ora finì in fretta e presto i due si ritrovarono a sistemare gli attrezzi con i quali avevano pulito la stanza nello sgabuzzino apposito. Felix si sentiva decisamente a disagio, ora che era rimasto solo con il maggiore. D’altronde l’ultima volta il fidanzato di Minho lo aveva baciato.

Aveva passato gli ultimi due giorni a pensare a quel piccolo e breve contatto che aveva condiviso con Jisung - cosa che, oltre a rubargli ore di sonno, gli aveva anche rubato parecchie ore di studio. Più volte si era domandato cosa fosse il caso di fare, come dovesse agire alla luce di ciò che era successo fra loro e se gli convenisse o meno confessare a Minho ciò che era successo.

Alla fine di tutto era giunto ad una conclusione, ovvero di essere sincero con il maggiore. «Minho-hyung» disse quindi, facendo finta di essere impegnato a mettere a posto gli attrezzi.

L’altro mugugnò in risposta, continuando a sistemare le cose. «Quindi... tu e Jisung-ah state insieme?» chiese, cercando di sembrare disinvolto.

Il maggiore alzò un sopracciglio, scoccandogli un’occhiata sorpresa. Subito dopo si ricompose. «Sì, stiamo insieme - confermò, alzandosi da dove si era accucciato e spolverandosi le mani sui pantaloni - Te l’ha detto Jisung-ah?».

Felix annuì, alzandosi anche lui in piedi. «A-a dire l-la verità c’è una cosa che dovrei dirti a proposito di questo» balbettò, grattandosi la nuca.

Minho lo fermò sul nascere. «Ya, Felix-ah! Se vuoi parlarmi del bacio che ti ha dato Jisung-ah l’altra sera prima di tornare a casa so già tutto» rispose, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche ed alzando un angolo della bocca.

Il più piccolo spalancò gli occhi. «Che- che cosa? E non avete litigato? State ancora insieme, vero? Sappi che non era mia intenzione quella di baciare Jisung e che mai avrei voluto mettermi fra voi due! Inoltre credo che Jisung fosse troppo assonnato per accorgersi che in realtà ero io-» disse tutto d’un fiato.

L’altro ridacchiò, posandogli una mano sulla bocca. Improvvisamente Felix si accorse di avere le spalle al muro. «Va tutto bene, ‘lix - lo rassicurò Minho - È stato proprio Jisung a parlarmene e, no, non abbiamo litigato e siamo ancora insieme».

«Ma- ma ci siamo baciati! Non sei arrabbiato?» ribatté Felix, aggrottando le sopracciglia confuso.

Minho scosse la testa. «Jisung-ah ed io siamo in una “relazione aperta” se così si potrebbe definire - gli spiegò, mimando le virgolette con entrambe le mani - Ci amiamo, tanto, e ci comportiamo come una coppia normale. Tuttavia siamo consapevoli del fatto che possano piacerci anche altre persone oltre che al nostro partner. Ecco perché non sono arrabbiato».

«Quindi... Piaccio a Jisung-ah? E tu non sei arrabbiato perché gli piaccio?».

«Come potrei essere arrabbiato con Jisung-ah per essersi infatuato di te, se lo sono io stesso?».

Il minore sbarrò gli occhi ancora di più, sentendo il solito calore salirgli sul collo ed arrivare fino al viso. «Io? Avete una cotta per me?» chiese sbalordito, indicandosi con il dito indice.

«Ti sembra così impossibile che qualcuno possa avere una cotta per te?» replicò Minho, avvicinandosi ancora di più al suo viso.

Felix si sentì arrossire ancora di più. «N-no, è che...» borbottò confuso.

«Dimmi, Felix-ah, ti è piaciuto baciare Jisung-ie? Lo faresti ancora non è vero?» mormorò l’altro, salendo con una mano ad accarezzargli il viso.

Non se la sentiva di parlare con la propria voce, perciò Felix si limitò ad annuire. «Va bene, se faccio così?» sussurrò ancora Minho, con l’altra mano ad accarezzargli un fianco.

Annuì di nuovo. «Dimmi, Felix-ah, non ti piacerebbe confrontare le dolci e morbide labbra di Jisung-ie con le mie? Non ti piacerebbe sapere che anche io posso farti stare bene come ha fatto Jisung-ie con una semplice carezza?» lo canzonò, avvicinando di nuovo il volto al suo.

Fu in quel momento che Felix si rese veramente conto di ciò che stava facendo. Per diamine, aveva baciato il fidanzato di Minho ed ora stava per baciare pure lui! Quando cavolo era diventato questo tipo di persona? Quando era diventato un doppiogiochista, qualcuno che giocava con i sentimenti altrui, qualcuno che non si accontentava di quello che aveva?

«I-io... hyung, non posso - mormorò, voltando la testa dall’altra parte per evitare qualsiasi tipo di contatto - Non posso farvi questo. Non provo ciò che provate voi».

Sentì Minho allontanarsi da lui. «Stronzate, Felix. Ho visto come ci guardi ogni volta che siamo uno accanto all’altro a scambiarci effusioni o più semplicemente a parlare. Ho visto i tuoi occhi. Non puoi negare di provare qualcosa per noi» ribatté alterato.

Qualcosa di oscuro avvolse il cuore di Felix. «Non sai un bel nulla di me, come puoi anche solo immaginare ciò che io provo veramente per voi due? - esclamò, mettendo distanza fra di loro - Ci conosciamo da poco più di un mese, eppure credi veramente di sapere abbastanza di me da poter dire con certezza se provo dei sentimenti per voi. Non solo, ma credi anche che io sia pronto ad accettarli e ad avere una relazione così delicata e complicata con voi due. Non sai nulla di me, hyung. Non so nemmeno io cosa provo, non so nemmeno cosa voglio da me stesso, come puoi saperlo tu più di me? - detto ciò si asciugò una lacrima con la manica della felpa e si avviò verso la porta, fermandosi un’ultima volta - Mi dispiace dovervi rifiutare, ma non provo gli stessi sentimenti che voi due provate per me. Buonanotte, hyung. Salutami Jisung-ah».

Dopo ciò Felix afferrò la sua borsa e, cercando il più possibile di trattenere le lacrime fino a quando non fosse ritornato a casa s’incamminò nella Seoul avvolta dalle tenebre.

**# # # # #**

_ Ora _

Così era finita la sua storia con Minho e Jisung. Il giorno dopo, troppo impaurito dalle conseguenze delle sue azioni Felix aveva - come al solito - abbandonato tutto e si era licenziato dal lavoro.

Al tempo si era sentito disorientato e confuso da tutte quelle nuove sensazioni, dal solo pensiero di poter amare due persone diverse e di stare in una relazione con entrambe. Il proprio istinto aveva preso il sopravvento e Felix era scappato da tutti. Se Chan era venuto a sapere della sua bravata probabilmente non aveva mai detto nulla.

Ora che era cresciuto ed aveva avuto anni per pensarci doveva ammettere di aver commesso una mossa stupida. Avrebbe potuto parlarne civilmente con i due, dare loro del tempo per spiegarsi e magari dimostrargli come si amavano. Sperava tanto che i due stessero ancora insieme.

Dei colpi rapidi alla propria porta di casa lo svegliarono di colpo nel bel mezzo della notte. Seungmin si rigirò nel letto accanto a lui, grugnendo. «Ora chi diamine è? - esclamò, portando un braccio sopra gli occhi - Sono le due di mattina!».

Felix si infilò le ciabatte e si avviò verso la porta proprio quando la persona fuori dall’uscio ricominciava a battere sulla porta. «Arrivo!» rispose, affrettandosi ad aprire.

Jeongin alzò gli occhi pieni di lacrime su di lui, ancora in pigiama, stringendo a sé l’orsetto di peluche rosa che Felix gli aveva regalato anni fa. «Innie? Che ci fai qui? - sibilò, tirandolo all’interno della casa e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé - Stai bene?».

«Jeongin-ah?» sentì chiedere Seungmin dal letto.

L’altro tirò su col naso. «Ho bisogno di un posto dove stare, Chan sa tutto e mi ha cacciato di casa» spiegò, singhiozzando.

«C-cosa?» balbettò Felix.

«Buon Natale, Felix-ah» mormorò Jeongin, scoppiando definitivamente a piangere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, Natale è già passato da un pezzo ed io sono mesi che non aggiorno.  
> Ho sempre pubblicato un nuovo capitolo quando avevo già pronto quello dopo, tuttavia questa volta sto facendo un'eccezione perché mancano solo due capitoli alla fine di questa storia.  
> Probabilmente ci metterò molto a finire il prossimo perché sto sperimentando un blocco dello scrittore e non ho esattamente tempo per scrivere ultimamente.  
> Ma voglio finire questa storia, prima o poi.  
> Buon Natale e felice anno nuovo!  
> Se avete voglia di lasciare qualche commento o kudos che mi incoraggi ad andare avanti sono sempre ben accetti!  
> A presto (spero)
> 
> Twitter: @agustdafuck9  
> Instagram: @agustdafuck  
> Pinterest: @agustdafuck  
> Wattpad: @agustdafuck


End file.
